Assim Morreram Romeu e Julieta
by Lisa Black
Summary: “Duas famílias iguais em dignidade, levadas por antigos rancores desencadeiam novos distúrbios, nos quais o sangue civil tinge mãos cidadãs da bela... bela... Mântua!”1º Lugar.Challenge JL.3V Cap. 19 e 20 no ar
1. Ato I Cena I

N/A: Bom, essa fic ganhou o primeiro lugar no VIII Challenge James/Lily do Três Vassouras. / a que ainda não acredita /. Eu amei escrevê-la, tanto por amar esse shipper, quanto pelo fato de amar Shakespeare.

Sim, como sempre eu tenho que me martirizar com isso a cada fic que eu escrevo: Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem, mas eu estou pensando seriamente na possibilidade de subornar / ainda não sei com quê... / a Tia Rowling e tomá-los para mim.

E sim! Romeu e Julieta é meu! Meu/ pigarreia / Oras, deixem-me sonhar um pouco, ao menos! Ele morreu em 1616, os direitos autorais deles sobre a peça, certamente, já foram perdidos / até por que, ele já está morto...¬¬. Bom, ainda pode ser passado para os familiares, mas... são mais de 400 anos! Já acabou-se os direitos/.São meus/ risada maléfica / Certo, eles são de Shakespeare. / suspira pesadamente /.

Essa maravilhosa peça sofreu algumas adaptações / sim, eu pelo menos posso dizer que as adaptações são minhas... XD /. Shakespeare certamente revirou um pouquinho no túmulo e não deve estar muito satisfeito comigo. Bem, eu não controlo essas personagens...

Vocês também podem notar que existem algumas semelhanças com a versão de Lernardo de Caprio e Claire Danes, já que eu simplesmente adoro essa versão. / apesar de achar esquisito linguagem antiga num cenário de tempos atuais, mas... /.

Não consta aqui toda a peça, mas eu posso dizer que tem uma quantidade considerável dela.Quem nunca a viu e/ou leu - creio que seja uma minoria beeem relativa - , eu recomento que o faça, ou até mesmo assista a uma das várias versões em filme e me desculpem se, ao lerem, não terem entendido a históri muito bem. n.n

Acho que já chega de explicações, não é? XD. Vamos à fic.

_**

* * *

**_

Assim morreram Romeu e Julieta  
Por Lisa Black

"_Duas famílias iguais em dignidade, levadas por antigos rancores desencadeiam novos distúrbios, nos quais o sangue civil tinge mãos cidadãs da bela... bela... **Mântua!**"

* * *

_

_**Ato I – As Personagens

* * *

**_

**Cena I – Os protagonistas**

Amanhecia em Hogwarts. Os passos apressados de uma setimanista Grifinória ecoavam pelo corredor do castelo de forma irritada e ritmada. Seus rubros cabelos, que flamejavam em contato com os fracos raios de sol que começavam a incidir pelos vitrais das janelas do castelo, balançavam de um lado para o outro, estando presos num gracioso rabo de cavalo.

Ao ouvir a aproximação da garota, um rapaz de cabelos arrepiados e escuros, que até o momento se encontrava recostado na parede ao lado da estátua de "_Lachlan, o Desengonçado",_ virou-se calmamente para a direção que ela vinha e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-E então? – James falou com um sorriso quando Lily se encontrava próxima o bastante para ouvi-lo. – O que vai ser agora?

A ruiva exibia uma feição irritada e mantinha os olhos estreitados para o maroto à sua frente. Tirou algo do bolso quase que mecanicamente e o empurrou no peito de James, que deixou escapar uma gargalhada.

-Ah, qual é, Evans! Você vai fazer voto de silêncio agora; só por causa disso?

-Leia, Potter. – ela ordenou, ignorando a indagação do maroto e empurrando o pergaminho com mais força no peito dele.

-Pode deixar, Evans, lerei com todo o prazer.

James exibiu um sorriso galante, no que Lily revirou os olhos e se preocupou em ajeitar o distintivo de monitora-chefe que reluzia em seu peito. O moreno correu os olhos pelo pergaminho e, exibindo uma feição meio risonha, devolveu o mesmo para a ruiva.

_-"I Festival de Artes Cênicas em Hogwarts" – _comentou teatralmente. – Hum, legal. Foi você quem propôs, Evans?

Lily puxou o papel com violência das mãos do maroto e, suspirando irritadamente, o enrolou e guardou de volta no bolso.

-Não, Potter. Acabo de vir da sala da professora Mcgonagall. – ela resmungou. – Essa será a nossa detenção. Nossa, do Snape, da Black e do Malfoy.

James encarou Lily, incrédulo.

-Quê?

Lily revirou os olhos e murmurou a senha para a estátua, que rapidamente permitiu a passagem da garota.

_O dormitório dos monitores-chefes da casa Grifinória._ O recinto era como uma miniatura da sala comunal dos Leões. As mesmas poltronas vermelhas e aconchegantes; as mesas de aspecto antigo; as cores douradas e vermelhas se destacando por todo o local... a única diferença é que uma bandeira da escola pendia do centro do teto tendo ao seu lado direito vermelha com um leão dourado e ao esquerdo uma dourada com um M vermelho-sangue. A escada era única antes de haver uma bifurcação que separava os dormitórios que agora pertenciam a James e Lily, respectivamente.

-Evans, será que você pode me explicar isso? – James questionou, seguindo a ruiva e demonstrando uma muda indignação por ter sido ignorado.

-Por Merlim, Potter, você não sabe ler, não? – respondeu Lily virando-se para ele e, depois de um longo suspiro, tornou a ficar de costas e andou com passos pesados até uma poltrona. A ruiva desabou nela demonstrando um profundo cansaço e passou a mão pelos cabelos calmamente.

-Sei, Evans; mas o que eu não estou entendo é de onde a Mcgonagall...

-Professora Mcgonagall. – ela o corrigiu, entediada. – Tenha mais respeito com a nossa diretora, Potter.

-...tirou essa idéia maluca! – ele continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

-Não foi dela, foi do professor Dumbledore. – ela murmurou. – A professora Mcgonagall me informou que o professor Dumbledore espera que tenhamos nossas desavenças extintas se trabalharmos em equipe, portanto, devemos organizar esse evento... _juntos._

As gargalhadas de James ecoaram pelo recinto, ao que Lily apenas revirou os olhos e suspirou, rogando paciência a Merlim.

-Ele só pode estar brincando. Eu _jamais _trabalharei em equipe com o Ranhoso e _muito menos _concordarei em algo que ele opine. – ele riu um pouco mais. – Com certeza, Dumbledore pirou! Eu me recuso a fazer isso.

-Pois bem. – Lily deu de ombros. – eu comunico ao _professor – _ela frisou bem essa palavra. – Dumbledore sua decisão e ele certamente te destituirá do cargo de monitor-chefe ou de capitão de quadribol.

James ergueu a sobrancelha, parecendo avaliar a situação. Lily ainda esboçava um ar irritado e o moreno, por fim, suspirou resignado. Ser destituído do cargo de monitor-chefe certamente seria uma das piores coisas que poderia lhe acontecer, pois aquele recinto era o único lugar em que ele podia ficar a sós com a ruivinha sem que ela se importasse com isso – afinal, ele também podia usufruir das regalias que eram destinadas aos monitores-chefes, já que _também _era um e ela nada podia fazer quanto a isso.

-Certo, e o que temos que fazer?

-Não sei quanto a você, mas eu pretendo dormir agora. – ela comentou num bocejo. – Até mais, Potter.

-Hey, Evans! – James a chamou, quando notou que ela se levantava e tomava rumo em direção às escadas. – E quando isso será resolvido?

-Bom, a professora Mcgonagall mencionou que quer que as inscrições para o Festival sejam iniciadas ainda este mês, já que a data do início das apresentações já foi estipulada. Podemos começar com isso ainda essa semana; isso não é óbvio? – ela disse num resmungo.

-Não é isso, Evans. – James retrucou. – Eu estou falando quando vamos nos reunir com _eles _para decidir o que raios nós vamos fazer.

-Quanto mais cedo melhor. – ela disse monotamente. – Olha, Potter, eu tive uma noite muito estressante, essa vai ser a minha primeira detenção. Meu corpo está dolorido, minha cabeça estourando e eu necessito de um bom banho e descanso. Será que você pode me dar sossego e fazer perguntas menos idiotas com respostas menos óbvias? Pensar de vez em quando faz bem; sabia disso?

James não disse nada, apenas se limitou a sorrir fracamente enquanto observava a ruiva subir as escadas.

Mesmo sabendo que a ruiva se encontrava irritada – ou até mesmo arrependida –, ele não podia deixar de se sentir feliz com tudo isso. Afinal, ele ganhara muito mais do que uma simples confissão – apesar de serem só hipóteses, era um começo – e uma detenção, ele deixou-se lembrar num resmungo.

Uma porta bateu de forma brusca e isso fez com que o rapaz acordasse das suas lembranças com um leve sobressalto. Um novo sorriso brotou nos lábios de James e, espreguiçando-se lentamente, ele tomou rumo para o seu quarto a fim de descansar um pouco.

* * *

-_Potter, acorda! – _ela gritou depois de ter dado três fortes batidas na porta. 

Silêncio. Logo depois um baque surdo e abafado seguido de altos xingamentos. Lily prendeu o riso.

-Potter, você já acordou? – ela questionou, aproximando-se mais da porta e batendo nela novamente.

-Já, Evans! – ele gritou. – Quer parar de bater nessa droga de porta? Eu já acordei. – ela tornou a prender o riso. – Eu acho...

-Potter, acorda! – ela repetiu, dando uma última batida na porta.

-Evans, quer parar com isso? – ele bradou, emburrado.

-Nossa, Potter, que humor, hein?

Novo silêncio. Lily piscou demoradamente quando notou a porta do dormitório ser aberta com um leve rangido até que a cara amassada de James ficasse à mostra.

-Obrigado pela maneira gentil e sensível que você usou para me acordar, Evans. – resmungou.

-Eu não tive outra escolha, Potter. – havia um prazer reprimido nas feições da ruiva. – Eu não podia simplesmente abrir a porta do seu dormitório e acorda-lo de modo _gentil e sensível. – _ela entoou as últimas palavras em tom irônico.

-Se eu disser que a porta sempre vai estar aberta para você; – James falou depressa, ao que Lily não conseguiu reprimir um ar envergonhado. – será que você pode usar um balde de água fria da próxima vez? – completou num sorriso.

-Vou tentar me lembrar disso. – ela falou de modo simples.

Decorreram-se alguns minutos em que ambos permaneceram calados, limitando-se em apenas encarar um ao outro. Lily tentava conter um sorriso divertido enquanto mirava os cabelos mais arrepiados do que o normal e a cara amassada de James. Já o mesmo, por sua vez, tentava manter-se acordado enquanto encarava a ruiva com um olhar perdido por trás dos óculos tortos, espremendo-se entre o espaço que deixara entre a porta e o vão, no intuito de impedir que a ruiva visse o estado _lastimável_ do seu quarto.

-O.k. – ele murmurou, fechando os olhos e recostando a cabeça na porta. – Evans, eu sei que você me adora, mas isso não é motivo suficiente para você vir me acordar só para ficar olhando para mim. – concluiu num sorriso enviesado. A ruiva pareceu acordar de um transe e o mirou com um profundo desagrado.

-Já passa das três da tarde, Potter.

-E o que isso tem a ver? – ele abriu um dos olhos sem muito interesse. – Eu não me veria acordado antes das sete da noite hoje.

-Como você consegue dormir tanto? – ela avaliou, cruzando os braços.

-Hoje é domingo, Evans. – James falou como se aquilo fosse algo óbvio.

-E eu posso dizer que dormi no mesmo horário que você e acordei à uma hora da tarde.

-Uma? – ele abriu o outro olho, mirando-a de forma incrédula. – Conta outra.

-Qual o assombro? – ela rebateu. – O tempo normal de sono de um ser humano são oito horas diárias.

-Você está insinuando que eu não sou humano?

-Não. Eu estou _concluindo _que você é um tremendo de um preguiçoso. – ela avaliou com displicência. – O que é mais uma para seu currículo de _qualidades._

-Evans, existe coisa melhor do que dormir quando se está cansado?

-Pensar na detenção que temos que pagar? – ela soltou com um leve quê de ironia e bufou de raiva. – Temos uma reunião com os outros às quatro.

-E você me acorda às três?

-Eu falei a você que já _passava_ das três, Potter. – o tom da voz dela era sério. – Falta um pouco menos de meia-hora para as quatro.

-E quem marcou a reunião? – ele insistiu num ar emburrado.

-Snape. – Lily silenciou por alguns instantes, como se esperasse uma reação de James. Vendo que ele não se manifestaria, continuou. – Ele me mandou uma carta mais cedo. – ela deu de ombros. – Depois de um tratamento _muito cordial, _mencionou que quanto mais cedo resolvermos isso, melhor para nós.

-Snape... – James murmurou pensativo. – E... você acha que é... é seguro? – ele parecia _por completo _receoso.

-Se é seguro? – Lily franziu o cenho. – Como assim?

James esboçou uma careta.

-_Você sabe. _– disse simplesmente.

-Potter, o professor Slughorn resolveu tudo. _Você viu._

-Esse cara não gosta de mim. – ele mencionou num resmungo. – E se o efeito do antídoto dele for apenas temporário? E se ele achou o copo de suco "batizado" e deu para eles novamente?

Lily gargalhou em resposta.

-Deixa de ser paranóico, James!

-Evans... – ele aproximou-se dela, contudo não largou a porta, apenas apertou-a mais contra si. – Ele tentou _arrancar_ a minha calça! _Minha calça!_

-Vai dizer que você não gostou? – ela pôs as mãos na cintura e esboçou uma feição divertida. James lembrou-se de Sirius. – Eu só estava brincando, Potter. – ela completou depressa ao reparar que ele exibiu uma feição nada amigável.

-O Ranhoso é um tarado!

-Potter, deixa de paranóia. – ela repetiu. – A solução é muito simples: se você perceber qualquer atitude estranha dele, você foge.

-Mas e se eu não perceber? – ele avaliou, encarando-a com receio. – E se ele simular e resolver me agarrar do nada? E se ele passou o dia inteiro arquitetando um plano para me pegar? E se mesmo que tudo tenha acabado ele chegar à conclusão de que _realmente _nutre algo por mim...? – ele enumerava as possibilidades adquirindo um ar cada vez mais pálido e desesperado.

Lily tornou a rir e meneou a cabeça.

-Será estranho no começo, mas você vai se acostumar com a perseguição que passará a sofrer. – ela o mirou com uma atenção peculiar e James franziu o cenho como se não entendesse o que ela estava querendo dizer.

-Mas, Lily, é o Seboso! – ele exclamou como se estivesse disposto, com isso, a faze-la entender a gravidade da situação. – _Severus_ _Snape._ Entendeu?

-Podia ser qualquer um, Potter. – ela apenas deu de ombros.

-Faremos o seguinte. – ele esgueirou-se com agilidade por entre o vão e a porta, fechando-a ao passar. – Você vai, me representa e eu fico aqui. – ele tomou as mãos dela por entre as suas num pedido mudo de súplica. – Você pode dizer que eu estou doente, quebrei uma perna, perdi a memória, rachei o crânio, cai da escada e estou inconsciente... – ele fez uma feição chorosa. – _Qualquer coisa. _Por favor, Lily, faz isso por mim. Eu não estou com um bom pressentimento. Eu não quero ir...

-Quem diria que eu veria o dia em que James Potter sentiria medo de Severus Snape. – ela disse, gargalhando. James soube de fato que ela não cooperaria com ele.

-Evans, demonstre um pouco mais de solidariedade para com os desesperos alheios. – ele resmungou em resposta. – _Não ria!_

-Desculpe, Potter. – ela riu mais um pouco. – Mas devo comentar que o fato é um tanto quanto engraçado.

-Eu enfrentei um a um separadamente. – ele falou num tom baixo. – E um deles quase... – ele balançou a cabeça, como quem espanta os próprios pensamentos. – quando os três se juntaram. E esse foi ele! Eu tive pesadelos o dia inteiro; você ainda quer que eu sofra mais?

-Ordens são ordens, Potter. – ela falou num tom falsamente consolador. – Se você não comparecer, a professora Mcgonagall vai pensar que você faltou à detenção e a situação só vai piorar para o seu lado. Terão até mesmo três monitores supervisionando a nossa reunião.

-Três? – ele indagou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Sim. – Lily riu. – A professora Mcgonagall não acha muito seguro deixar Grifinórios e Sonserinos a sós e pôs um monitor da Corvinal para auxiliar na detenção.

-Mas, Evans, mesmo assim... – ele insistiu.

-Potter, onde está a sua coragem Grifinória?

-Hibernando; como eu gostaria de estar agora.

-Olha – ela começou num sorriso. – se você quiser, eu entro primeiro para saber se está tudo certo. – completou num tom debochado.

-Evans! – ele a repreendeu, ao que ela riu.

-Qual é, James Potter! Foi você quem procurou por isso tudo.

-Eu não! – ele se defendeu de modo imediato. – Foi tudo culpa daquele cachorro pulguento desgraçado que eu tenho a ironia de chamar de amigo e atende pelo nome de Sirius Black. – os olhos dele chisparam. – Ah, mas ele vai ter o que merece...

-Mas o que o Black tem a ver com a nossa detenção?

-Ele trocou as poções, primeiramente. – ele fez menção de passar a mão pelos cabelos e só então foi reparar que ainda tinha as mãos da ruiva entrelaçada as suas. Com um leve sobressalto, o rapaz soltou-as e coçou o nariz de leve, como se disfarçasse. Lily tentou se manter séria e encarou-o firmemente ao notar que ele estava envergonhado. – Quer dizer, ele me _induziu_ a troca-las. – ele corrigiu de modo rápido. – Depois ele me _confessou _que estava na festa e conseguiu fazer com que os verdinhos tomassem a bendita poção. Ele é quem deveria levar a detenção e não eu! – ele resmungou. – Eu sou apenas uma vítima dessa história; pela primeira vez eu admito isso.

-Bom, mas não é isso que o nariz do Snape diz. – ela riu fracamente.

-Aquele soco foi em legítima defesa!

-Ou o corpo do Malfoy no chão... – ela continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

-Ele tentou... – ele terminou a frase com uma careta.

-E a posição que você e a Black estavam. – ela concluiu num ar irônico.

-A culpa foi toda dela. – ele se justificou, ligeiramente pálido. – Eu estava tentando tira-la de cima de você! – ele falou de modo indignado. Lily arqueou a sobrancelha, como se não acreditasse. – Sério! Eu jamais... jamais... – ele pigarreou. – E você não pode falar nada, Evans. – ele completou – O que foi aquilo com a Black?

Ela deu de ombros.

-Ela avançou para cima de mim; eu revidei. Simples assim. – ela olhou para as próprias unhas de modo displicente. – E posso confessar que há muito estava com vontade de socar a cara dela.

James piscou, incrédulo.

-Você é mesmo a Evans que eu conheço?

Lily contornou o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos.

-Você não me conhece tanto quanto imagina, Potter. – ela lhe lançou um sorriso estranho e, dando uma leve batida na face de James, girou os calcanhares e começou a andar. – Estou te esperando. Melhor se apressar.

James continuou estático, ainda sem entender o que diabos a ruiva queria dizer com aquilo.

-Potter...?

Ele acordou com um leve sobressalto ao que ela apenas sorriu.

-Sim, ah, claro. – ele embolou as palavras. – Já estou indo, Evans.

Lily observou James entrar no dormitório e, com um menear de cabeça, tornou a seguir o seu caminho calmamente.

* * *

N/A: Bem, como a fic está completa, teremos atualizações semanais. XD. Espero que gostem e apreciem o botãozinho roxo. / fala clássica... hehehehehe / 


	2. Ato I Cena II

N/A: Então, cá estou eu com mais um capítulo. Como esse é um dos menores, provavelmente teremos o próximo um pouco mais cedo. XD.

E, antes de tudo, eu quero explicar uma coisinha...

Sobre o fato de James ser monitor-chefe. Bem, ele _realmente _foi monitor-chefe da Grifinória, assim como a Lily foi monitora-chefe. Em inglês eles são chamados de _head-boy_ e _head-girl,_ muito diferente do _prefect, _que é o monitor daqui. E esse fato foi mencionado em Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, mas para nós o Hagrid disse apenas que os pais de Harry eram os melhores alunos da época / sim, foi culpa da nossa tradutora /.

Bom, era só isso. XD. Vamos aos agradecimentos:

**jehssik **_( Que bom que você gostou do primeiro capítulo da fic. XD. Sim, sim, teremos um flashback meio rápido sobre os acontecimentos passados, é no Ato dos Objetos, que é mais para o meio da fic ); _**Cissy Belly Black **_( Huahahaha. Sim, esses cinco - bem, não são só esses cinco - juntos não vai dar em boa coisa mesmo. Hehehehehe. Achou a relação entre eles fofa? Esse foi um dos capítulos da fic que eu mais gostei de escrever. n.n Sim, terá um flashbacl rápido sobre a festa. XD - tadinho do James... kkkkk); _**Gra Evans **_( Sim, sim. / feliz por alguém ter notado / Podemos dizer que essa é a minha nova Lily. E, bem, não foi só ela quem mudou...hehehehehehe. XD. Eu meio que quis fugir do estereótipo da Lily estressada e gritando com James. (.) ); _**Mellanie Black **_( Huahahahaha. Tudo de vez não! kkkkkk. Bom, eu posso pensar em pôr duas atualizações por semana. É algo que eu preciso refletir muito / mode sádico on /.); _**Aeon Diana Flux** _( Huahahahaha. Bom, esse título tem três sentidos, na verdade. / sorri misteriosamente /. Mas, bem, a fic em si **realmente **não tem muito a ver com Romeu e Julieta, pois eles apenas vão representar a peça. Ela não vai vir por agora, mas eu já pus as explicações logo no começo. XD );_**Ana Evans Black **_( XD. Eu também adoro muiiito essa peça... / suspira / )_**, JhU Radcliffe **_( já leu no 3V? n.n Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando por aqui também. \o/ )_**,sassah potter**_ ( Huahahaha. É realmente um alívio. XD. Eu realmente me desespero por saber que estou demorando de postar um capítulo novo...y.y )_**, Yuufu **_( XD. Que bom que está gostando. n.n )_**e Thatty **_( Eu estou bem, quer dizer, só com renite atacada, mas eu supero. Espero que esteja tudo bem contigo. XD. Own, eu não me recordo assim de nome...y.y. Sim, a fic não é dele.../ nem sonhando eu posso comparar a fic a uma obra dele. / n.n Que bom que você gostou do primeiro capítulo. XD. Obrigada pelo elogio. n.n )._

Beijo para todos que estão lendo e/ou acompanhando a fic e fiquem com mais um capítulo. XD

**

* * *

**

_**Ato I – As Personagens****

* * *

** _

** Cena II – Os antagonistas **

Bellatrix levantou-se da cadeira de espaldar alto da sala da Sonserina assim que os cabelos oleosos de Snape despontaram do dormitório masculino.

-Como ousa fazer uma coisa dessas sem nos avisar, Snape? – ela sibilou, os olhos adquirindo um brilho sagaz.

Snape exibiu um sorrisinho irônico e acomodou-se numa poltrona de frente para ela.

-Ah, vejo que recebeu o meu aviso, _Bellatrix. _– a voz fria dele ecoou pelo recinto. Muitos dos sonserinos ali presentes davam uma atenção peculiar à conversa entre os dois colegas, voltando o olhar ao máximo que seus orgulhos permitiam para o local em que eles se encontravam.

-Se você acha que eu vou concordar com isso... – ela rebateu, os crispando as mãos com uma fúria reprimida.

-Sugiro que durma um pouco, _Bella._ – ele desdenhou. – Você está com uma cara péssima.

A feição da sonserina adquiriu um tênue tom róseo, mas ela não arredou nem um pouco; ela ainda encarava Snape com um ar irritado.

-Precisamos fazer isso, Bellatrix. – ele disse simplesmente. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde; nós tínhamos que fazer isso. – ele tamborilou os dedos no braço da poltrona, esboçando um ar pensativo e, logo depois, sarcástico. – Só estou antecipando as coisas, a fim de termina-las logo.

-Velho idiota. – ela resmungou e jogou-se na poltrona. – Como se essa detenção fosse adiantar alguma coisa.

-A inimizade entre nós e eles vai além de rivalidade entre casas. – Lucius entrou na conversa, se posicionando atrás da poltrona de Snape. – Apesar do Severus ter uma relação especial com o Potter e seus amigos; além daquela sangue-ruim nojenta. – completou num sorriso presunçoso.

-_Potter. – _Snape ergueu o olhar, lançando um olhar gélido para Malfoy como se ele fosse o maroto. – O sempre arrogante e o que acha que é melhor do que todos.

-Você está em dívida com ele, Snape, não se esqueça. – avaliou Lucius num tom sibilante, referindo-se ao incidente que ocorrera no ano anterior.

O sonserino encarou o outro com os olhos estreitados.

-Lucius... – Bellatrix mesurou. – Não toque na cicatriz de Snape; a ferida pode se abrir novamente.

-Eu só estou recorrendo a fatos verídicos, Bella. – Lucius contornou a poltrona de Severus, dirigindo-se a outra. – Se Severus é orgulhoso demais para aceitar os fatos... – a voz dele perdeu-se no ar por breves instantes. – Eu não posso deixar de menciona-los.

-Eu não sou o mesmo de antes, Lucius, não se esqueça. – o tom que Snape usou fora brando, mas tinha um quê explícito de ameaça. – Não queira que eu me volte contra você também. – ele lançou um olhar para um ponto afastado da sala, onde um rapaz de uma beleza simples e peculiar arranhava um pergaminho sem muito interesse.

Régulus ergueu o olhar ao sentir-se observado e encontrou Severus encarando-o. O rapaz sorriu presunçosamente e voltou a sua atenção para o que estava fazendo, fato este que fez o outro tornar a mirar Lucius e Bellatrix.

-Sua antipatia pelo meu primo vem do irmão dele, Snape. – Bellatrix concluiu num ar sério. – Eu já disse que isso não vai levar a nada. O Lorde irá aceita-lo como o mais novo seguidor.

-Ele não é confiável; é só isso que eu digo a vocês.

A gargalhada fria de Bellatrix soou pelo recinto e Severus encarou-a com os olhos escuros faiscando perigosamente. Lucius apenas encarava um ao outro como quem está se divertindo com a situação.

-Você não determina quem é ou não confiável, Snape. – ela sorriu presunçosamente. – Você não tem poder para isso.

-Nem você, Black. – ele rebateu numa voz fria.

-Vocês deveriam parar de implicar tanto um com o outro. – o loiro se manifestou num sussurro. – Somos aliados.

-O que não implica em nada. – Bella não se importou em mirar Lucius ao dizer isso. – Ele é um fraco.

-Eu mudei, Black, você sabe.

-O Lorde que mudou você; isso é um fato. – ela disse simplesmente. – Ele viu em você uma inteligência peculiar, uma sagacidade invejável e uma sede de poder admirável. – ela adquiriu um ar de ironia. – O que não implica em nada. – ela repetiu, fazendo Severus ficar levemente róseo.

-Não tome conclusões precipitadas, Bellatrix. – Lucius mencionou, lançando um olhar firme para a futura cunhada. – Você não conhece o Snape.

-Nem um pouco. – completou o próprio num tom ligeiramente superior.

O silêncio reinou entre os três sonserinos. Lucius correu o olhar pela sala comunal sem muito interesse e lançou um sorriso para Narcisa, que estava com outras duas colegas terminando uma redação de poções. Snape exibiu um ar pensativo, apesar do cenho franzido de forma dura, como se estivesse em desagrado com algo. Bellatrix apenas cruzou os braços, não retirando os olhos de Snape um minuto sequer.

-Mas você ainda não me falou por que marcara essa reunião com tanta antecedência assim.

Severus demorou a responder.

-Eu já mencionei isso, Black. – afirmou sem emoção. – Quanto mais cedo acabarmos com isso, melhor para nós. Dumbledore já está ciente dos fatos através do Slughorn. Dumbledore achava mais seguro um professor avaliar o nosso _entrosamento _com os grifinórios, mas o nosso diretor não achou que isso seria necessário, então, ele concordou em apenas reforçar com monitores.

Lucius fez um barulho debochado com a boca.

-Como se isso adiantasse alguma coisa. – ele soltou, ao que os outros sorriram.

* * *

Severus espreguiçou-se e abandonou o livro em cima da mesa ao notar que se aproximava das quatro horas. Alguns segundos depois, Lucius surgiu perto dele e sentou-se de frente para ele.

-Você se lembra de alguma coisa que aconteceu ontem, Severus? – o tom que ele usara era sério e o outro sonserino percebeu que ele estava ligeiramente curioso.

-Não. – disse simplesmente. – Mas eu sei de alguns fatos... – ele contorceu o rosto em uma quase que imperceptível careta. – _desagradáveis._

O loiro encarou o outro com um mudo interesse.

-_Amortentia._ – ele sibilou com os olhos estreitados. – Alguém pôs um pouco da poção num dos copos e ele correu pelo escritório ontem. – ele esboçou um sorriso irônico. – Coincidentemente, os únicos que beberam desse suco com a poção foram nós três. – ele fez um barulho estranho com a boca. – Como se não soubéssemos os culpados disso tudo.

-_Marotos._ – respondeu Lucius. Snape negou.

- Se o Potter foi o atingido da história, só há uma pessoa que poderia ter feito isso: Sirius Black. – ele cuspiu o nome. – Tão presunçoso quanto o primeiro.

Eles silenciaram quando notaram a aproximação de uma terceira pessoa. Bellatrix chegou amarrando os cabelos calmamente e lançou um sorriso enviesado para os outros dois.

-Vamos logo. – ela disse simplesmente. – _Quanto mais cedo acabarmos com isso, melhor._

Snape apenas se levantou tentando conter um revirar de olhos por ela ter usado suas palavras. Malfoy sorriu e seguiu-os calmamente.

* * *

N/A: O que dizer aqui? Atualização breve.Hehehehe. XD 


	3. Ato I Cena III

N/A:Own, peço desculpas pela demora, mas é que eu estava realmente enrolada esses dias...Bom, cá estou eu com mais um capítulo. XD.

Vamos, então, aos agradecimentos:

**Lulu Star **_( O Sirius explica por alto o que acontece para eles levarem uma detenção. XD. Mas teremos um Ato com os flashbacks, como posso dizer, mais importantes. n.n )_**Srta. Lola Black** _( n.n Que bom que você gostou da fic! 1:10 da manhã? o.O / mas o que eu estou perguntando, eu estava acordada essa hora... huahahahahahaha. SIRIUS! Sim, esse capítulo teremos a "apresentação" dele. / suspira / Sirius... )_**Thatty**_ ( Huahahaha, acho que você entrou pouco tempo depois de ter atualizado. XD. Ah, descu__lpa mesmo não lembrar, é que eu já li várias fics e muitas vezes não guardo os nomes ou quem são os autores... / que memória... / Own, ele demorou um pouco, mas, ele está aqui agora. XD );_**Cissy Belly Black **_( Hehehehe. Não é errado você gostar da Bella, não. XD Bom, cada qual tem o seu gosto. Confesso que antes dela matar o Sirius eu até que sentia uma certa, hum, como posso dizer, "afeição" por ela. XD. Mas, bem, meu lado "Eu amo o Sirius" falou mais alto e então eu passei a não gostar muito dela não. Huahahahah ); _**Yuufu **_( Apesar de pequeno, eu também gostei muito de ter feito aquele capítulo, eu não foquei muito neles naquele momento, porque eu não queria muito adentrar no quesito Comensais da Morte, então, passei um pouco por alto nisso. Huahaha. Desista mesmo de saber, mas no próximo capítulo você verá o que vai acontecer. Huahaha. Somos duas. Eu também adoro o Regulus e também não sei explicar se é pelo fato dele ser irmão do Pads ou se por outra coisa. Mas, bem, eu creio que ele é RAB, assim como muitos outros fãs de HP por aí. XD ); _**JhU Radcliffe **_( Hehehehehehe. Ah, eu até que gosto dos Sonserinos... hehehehe. / Não tanto quando o meu lado Grifinório fala mais alto... XD / Mas eu adorei escrever aquele capítulo, por mais curto que esteja, mas como eu disse na resposta acima, eu não quis me aprofundar muito no quesito "Comensais da Morte" ); _**Ana Evans Black** _( Sim! Sonserinos no divã! XD. Resta saber qual deles é o que mais precisa de terapia ali... kkkkkk ); _**sassah potter** _( Você prefere quando Lily e James estão juntos? Hehehe. É que eu estou fazendo essa fic estilo uma peça / acho que já notaram isso... / e, geralmente, o primeiro ato é a apresentação das personagens da trama, então, eu estou indo por partes... XD ) _**e Lilys Riddle **_( Sim, o James era monitor-chefe, a Lily monitora-chefe e o Remus era monitor. E, não, em nenhum momento a Tia Rowling mencionou que para ser monitor-chefe, precisaria ser monitor. A tradução que nos induziu a chegar a essa conclusão, até por que, em inglês os cargos são escritos de forma completamente diferente ( _prefect e head-boy )._ E, sim, foi culpa da tradutora...Y.Y. Ela pode nem ter feito isso por querer, ou seja, ter associado isso a um cargo da escola, já que esse fato foi mencionado no primeiro livro, então... e isso também explicaria o fato de Harry ter ficado meio irritado por não ter conseguido ser monitor no quinto ano, já que ele sabia que James tinha sido monitor-chefe e, na certa, Harry também poderia pensar que precisaria vir a ser monitor para ser monitor-chefe / se eu não me engano, isso aconteceu com o Percy... ou eu estou doida... bom, não tenho certeza... ¬¬' /. E, traduzindo ao pé da letra / bom, tentando, já que eu não sou lá essas coisas todas no inglês... / podemos dizer que _head-boy_ é "garoto cabeça", então, podemos tomar esse aspecto mais com o sentido de liderança. James pode muito bem ter sido monitor-chefe e Remus continuado a ser monitor. XD )._

Bom, beijos a todos que estão lendo e/ou comentando a fic e, vamos a mais um capítulo. XD.**

* * *

**

_**Ato I – As Personagens ****

* * *

** _

**Cena III – Os coadjuvantes**

-Explique-se. – Remus murmurou. Em resposta, Sirius lançou um sorriso inocente para o garoto de cabelos castanhos. – Eu sei que foi você. – ele completou, vendo que o amigo não iria se manifestar.

-Boa tarde para você também, Moony. – Sirius falou, enxugando os cabelos molhados e sentando-se na beirada da sua cama, enquanto Remus escorregava os pés para fora da sua e arqueava uma sobrancelha.

-Certo. – ele falou num ar sério. – Vamos começar novamente: Boa tarde, Pads! – ele falou numa falsa e esbanjada alegria. – _Explique-se._ – completou entre dentes.

-Explicar o quê? – Sirius esboçou um ar cínico. – Eu tenho alguma coisa para explicar ao Moony, Wormtail? – ele acrescentou, ao notar que Peter acabava de acordar e coçava os olhos, ainda desnorteado.

-Hum...? – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer, ao que Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Ele não colabora...

-Você quem não colabora, Sirius. – Remus murmurou, impaciente. – Explique-se.

-O que raios você quer que eu explique, Remus?

-Sobre ontem à noite. – Peter, já um pouco acordado, foi quem respondeu.

-E o que é que isso tem a ver? – ele riu fracamente. – Eu não sei de nada; eu não fiz nada. – completou num sorriso suspeito.

-Ah, não? – ele pôs a mão no queixo e adquiriu um ar pensativo. – Deixe-me ver... – ele fez uma leve careta. – Primeiro foi um sorriso, como esse que você está exibindo agora. – o sorriso de Sirius se alargou. – Depois instigando James, de modo implícito, a trocar as poções. – o outro maroto juntou as sobrancelhas, esboçando um ar angelical. – Em seguida o seu sumiço e, por fim, James entrando como um louco no dormitório e te esganando. – Padfoot cruzou os braços e umedeceu os lábios ligeiramente. – Qual foi a poção dessa vez?

-_Amortentia._ – a gargalhada estrondosa de Sirius ecoou pelo recinto. – Você precisava ter visto a cara do Prongs quando a minha priminha passou a persegui-lo. Foi hilário, Moony! - Remus apenas fechou a cara. – Foi uma das minhas melhores peças. Eu sou um gênio!

-Não foi só isso, foi? – ele disse com um pouco de receio.

-Seguiram-se Malfoy e Ranhoso depois. – ele tornou a rir. – Sendo que o último tentou tirar as calças de James. – Remus esboçou uma nítida careta e arregalou os olhos. – O mais interessante foi ver a Evans e minha adorável prima rolando pelo chão.

-Sinceramente, não sei como você ainda tem a cara-de-pau de se dizer amigo do Prongs.

Sirius riu.

-Ele me ama, é um maroto e meu cúmplice em traquinagens.

-Tirando o amar você, eu me encaixo perfeitamente nas opções citadas e nem por isso você me prega peças. – Remus avaliou com um meio sorriso. O de Sirius murchou automaticamente.

-Você pode ser o mais quieto dos marotos, mas é o mais perigoso quando resolve ser vingativo. – o tom que Padfoot usou foi de profunda hesitação e receio. Moony prendeu o riso. – Merlim me livre de mexer com você. – ele suspirou. – Já o James é meio óbvio demais nas suas vinganças; o que torna tudo muito fácil.

-Hum, tenho que concordar com você.

-Na parte em que você me lembra uma mente psicopata ou no James ser um completo imbecil?

Remus riu.

-As duas coisas. – ele encarou Sirius firmemente. – Mas, por que Amortentia?

-Estamos em janeiro, Remus. – ele sorriu bobamente. – O dia dos namorados está próximo. Eu sempre fico um tanto quanto romântico... – o amigo revirou os olhos.

-O que ocasionou uma _romântica_ detenção para os outros, suponho. – Remus resmungou em resposta. – Por que vocês sempre fazem _merdas_ e me carregam junto quando têm de conserta-las?

-Mas do que você está falando, Moony? – Sirius esboçou um ar intrigado.

-Eu, provavelmente, como monitor da Grifinória, terei que supervisionar a detenção. – Remus passou a mão pelos cabelos num ar nervoso. – Sonserinos e Grifinórios juntos não vai dar boa coisa, principalmente quanto eles atendem pelo nome de Severus Snape e James Potter. Entende a gravidade da situação?

-Hum, eu não tinha pensado nisso... – Sirius falou pensativo. – Eu estava me divertindo tanto que nem imaginei que isso aconteceria.

_-Pois pensasse antes, Padfoot. _– grunhiu Remus num revirar de olhos.

-Eu não acho que os sonserinos se atrevam a fazer nada. – estudou Peter com calma, se manifestando pela primeira vez naquela conversa. – Bom, o que eles menos querem é mais detenção, não concordam?

-É, pode ser... – Remus falou num suspiro. – Eu espero que você tenha razão, Wormtail.

-Apesar de quê, seria mais seguro que um professor fosse responsável pela detenção...

-Talvez optem por colocar monitores das outras casas, mas, mesmo assim... – Remus deu de ombros, ao que Sirius apenas sorriu marotamente. Havia tido uma ótima idéia.

* * *

-Não falei? – Remus resmungou, desabando no sofá. 

Sirius parou de cutucar as cinzas da lareira com a ponta da varinha e voltou-se para o amigo com a sobrancelha arqueada. Peter mirou-o com uma contida curiosidade e tornou a ler o pergaminho sobre o seu colo.

-O que aconteceu? – os outros dois marotos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Remus Lupin, monitor, obrigações, detenção. – resumiu num bufo de raiva. – As pessoas escaladas são: James Potter, Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape e, ainda é difícil acreditar, Lily Evans.

Sirius apenas sorriu em resposta.

-Ela se atracou com minha prima, esqueceu? – Remus deu de ombros. – Só resta saber qual foi o real motivo dela preferido brigar com a _Bellinha _a estuporá-la de vez.

-Eu soube que ela beijou o James, é verdade? – Remus falou depressa, ficando ligeiramente vermelho de vergonha. Aquela pergunta fazia com que ele se sentisse um fofoqueiro; coisa que sua curiosidade, às vezes, lhe impedia de não ser.

-Qual das duas? – Sirius entoou em tom de mistério.

-As duas. – ele emendou, emburrado. – Eu sei que você está se contorcendo no lugar para contar isso, Pads, só estava esperando que alguém lhe perguntasse.

Peter abafou um riso ao notar que Sirius sorrira amarelo.

-Que eu saiba, foi somente minha adorável prima. A Lily esboçou uma feição bem estranha quando isso aconteceu; o que me gera certas desconfianças, que foram confirmadas quando ela e a Bella brigaram. – ele encarou Remus firmemente. – Moony, eu juro, parecia duas garotas brigando pelo mesmo homem. – Sirius riu. – Garanto que o James iria fazer aquela cara idiota quando percebesse isso, mas ele estava preocupado demais em manter suas calças longe de Snape.

-E como foi que essa confusão toda acabou? – Peter indagou, rindo, encarando Sirius firmemente.

-Não vi. – Sirius sorriu amarelo. – Estava muito ocupado vendo outra coisa. – completou num tom malicioso. – Eu não sabia que a Mckinnon freqüentava as festas do Slughorn também.

-Ela estava acompanhada? – Wormtail perguntou ao que Padfoot fechou a cara.

-Não precisa nem responder. – Remus comentou, ao que ele e Peter riram.

-Ah, parem vocês dois! – resmungou. – Remus, não está na hora da detenção? – desconversou, notando que _realmente _faltavam poucos minutos para as quatro. O amigo esboçou um ar entediado.

-Desejem-me sorte. – ele falou num tom arrastado, se levantando sem muita pressa. Peter sorriu em resposta, voltando a sua atenção para o pergaminho novamente.

-Sorte. – Pads falou, ao que Remus se dirigiu até o buraco do retrato. Sirius sorriu e sua feição tornou-se misteriosa e suspeita, como se estivesse prestes a aprontar algo. Peter, que até aquele ponto o encarava com curiosidade, meneou a cabeça e soltou um fraco riso. Eles jamais mudariam...

* * *

N/A: E, tendo enfim "apresentado" todos as personagens da história, no próximo capítulo teremos o _"Ato II - A Nova Verona"._


	4. Ato II Cena I

N/A: E estamos aqui de volta com mais um capítulo da fic. XD. Esse Ato é um dos meus favoritos. Amei escrevê-lo, mas posso dizer que o capítulo favorito da fic _ainda _não é esse. XD. Bem, é melhor eu não me alongar muito nisso, não é mesmo? kkkkkk. O mais interessante disso aqui é o capítulo. / pobres N/A's...Y.Y /

Então, vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Lulu Star** _( o Sirius realmente explica muito bem, não? kkkkkkkk. Sim, agora é só ver - ou melhor, ler - para ver no que isso vai dar... hehehehe );_**Marmaduke Scarlet **_(Adoro fazer o Sirius sacana. n.n Principalmente se ele estiver sacaneando com o James. Huahahaha. Mas, bem, o Sr Potter não vai deixar isso barato. Hehehehehe. O Sirius trocou a Veritaserum do James por uma Amortentia. O coitado só queria saber se a Lily gostava ou não dele e acabou atraindo mais apaixonados para si...kkkkkk. Sei bem como é um teclado horrível... ); _**charllotte weasley** _( Também amoooo de paixão T/L e Romeu e Julieta! XD. Que bom que está gostando da fic. n.n );_**Yuufu **_( Sim, o Sirius apareceu. E como é O Sirius, fechamos o Ato com chave de ouro. Huahahahaha. Y.Y Tadinho do Remus mesmo, o que ele fez para merecer amigos desse tipo? kkkkkkkkk. Você imagina o Lucius como um travesti, às vezes/crise de risos /. A teoria não é minha, mas de uma outra autora de fics; ela diz que teve a ligeira impressão de que Lucius só se casou com a Narcisa para roubar as dicas de beleza dela. kkkkkkk. Lucius, Bella e SNAPE. Sim, agora você tira a razão do James quando ele disse que ficou traumatizado? Huahahaha. Tadinho, deve guardar pesadelos pelo resto da sua vida devido a essa "agradável" experiência. huahahahahahaha. Eu também adoro S/M, mas eles não tem uma participação ativa nessa fic, ela é - completamente - voltada para J/L. XD ); _**Thatty **_( o.O Não recebeu a notificação/ hum, o ffnet tem lá das suas loucuras...¬¬' / Sim, sim, sou de Salvador! \o/. Você também/ começa a chover, relampejar, trovejar. Ao longe, um furacão à vista / Nossa! É realmente difícil achar alguém daqui. Huahahahahahahaha. Bom, mas teremos capítulos maiores de vez em quando também. Hehehehehehe. Eu vi, mas eu não sei como funciona esse troço... ¬¬' Você pode me falar como? XD ); _**JhU Radcliffe **_( Hehehe. Mas, bem, foi um fato bem resumido os flashbacks. XD. Mas, que bom que você gostou. n.n. Sim, sim, o Sirius e o Remus - finalmente - apareceram... huahahahaha. XD ); _**Mellanie Black **_( Hehehe, pense pelo lado bom, você leu dois capítulos. Hehehehehe. Sim, os capítulos dessa fic são pequenos, eu admito isso. Huahahahahaha. Mas é que eu estou fazendo estilo uma peça e as cenas, em geral, são curtas. XD. Sim, sim, a relação entre eles está um pouco avançada. E, também, eu quis fugir um pouco do modelo "Lily estressada e James arrogante", acho que nota-se algumas modificações nas personagens dessa fic que diferem das minhas mais antigas. XD. Eu gostei dessa nova versão deles. Huahahaha. ); _**Lilys Riddle **_( Huahaha. Sim, sim. Acho que uma em não-sei-quantas-milhões de pessoas não conhecem Romeu e Julieta. Huahahahahahahaha. É o clássico dos clássicos. XD ); _**Gagau **_( Sim, sim, estão muito diferentes do que antes eu costumava escrever. XD / feliz por várias pessoas estarem percebendo isso /. Essa foi, realmente, a minha intenção. Eu quis fugir do "Lily estressada e James arrogante", e não é só neles dois que se vê uma mudança. XD. Eu posso dizer que a Lily suporta e finge não rir com o James; ela o atura e ao mesmo tempo se diverte com ele. Huahahahahaha. O que o Sirius está aprontando? Espere e verá. XD ); _**Guilherme McKinnon **_( n.n Que bom que você está gostando da fic. Espero que continue acompanhando. Hehehehe ) _**e Cissy Belly Black **_( Huahahaha.Sim, Remmie du mal. Huahahaha. Eu sempre quis fazer um momento em que o Sirius tivesse "medo" do Remus e, bem, eu achei a oportunidade perfeita.XD.Remus Lupin, a mente psicopata do grupo, mas, mesmo assim ele não deixa de ser fofo, lindo, maravilhoso,... / suspira /. )._

Bom, beijos para todos que estão lendo/e ou comentando a fic e vamos a mais um capítulo dessa loucura. Hehehehehe.

* * *

****  
**_Ato II – A Nova Verona_******

* * *

**Cena I – A praça pública**

O rangido da porta fez com que Lily se sentisse momentaneamente num filme de terror. James, atrás de si, segurava o seu braço com força, tornando aquela sensação ainda mais real. A ruiva rolou os olhos e mirou o rapaz com um profundo desagrado.

Ao notar que era observando, James pigarreou e, num sorriso amarelo, empurrou a ruiva de modo sutil, fazendo com que ela entrasse na sala primeiro do que ele. Seis pares de olhos se voltaram para a porta, sendo que três do que estavam ao redor da mesa tornaram a encarar o móvel segundos depois, sem o mínimo de interesse para ambas as coisas.

-Atrasados. – Bellatrix sibilou. – Típico de sangue-ruins e traidores de sangue.

James – _ainda atrás de Lily_ – um pouco aliviado pelo tratamento _amável _da prima de Sirius – e sentindo a raiva ferver dentro de si ao mesmo tempo devido a esse comentário – se preparou para retrucar, mas Lily foi mais rápida.

-A intenção principal dessa detenção é nos tratarmos de forma mais amigável, Black. Se você não é capaz de fazer isso, espero que, ao menos, você sirva para fingir. – o tom da voz da ruiva soara extremamente calmo. Remus, que também se preparava para falar, fechou a boca quase que de modo automático. – E lembre-se que, além de você estar em presença de outros monitores, eu sou monitora-chefe e posso considerar um desacato e sugerir uma nova detenção para você.

-Eu não ligo para detenções, sua sangue-ruim maldita! – desafiou Bellatrix com um olhar de desdém.

Remus olhou para os lados a procura de apoio. Lestrange, que era o outro responsável por monitorar a detenção e evitar confusões, apenas sorria de modo triunfante, parecendo se divertir com a situação. O outro, de sobrenome Lovegood, mirava tudo ao seu redor com um ar distraído – Moony ainda se perguntava por que Dumbledore o colocou como monitor. Derrotado, o maroto tornou a abrir a boca, mas não teve muito sucesso: Lily tornara a falar novamente.

-Não é só isso, Black. – ela sorriu meio de lado. – Eu posso transformar a sua vida num inferno.

-Experimente, Evans. – Bella sorriu. – Quero ver do que é capaz.

-Chega vocês duas. – Remus conseguiu _finalmente_ falar. – Isso é uma detenção e não um clube de duelos.

Lily corou um pouco e sorriu de forma constrangida.

-Desculpe, Lupin, não vai mais se repetir. – ela murmurou ao que Bella disse algo inteligível e voltou a atenção para a mesa.

-Então, podemos começar? – ela continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

Ninguém assentiu. James até que poderia, mas ele estava muito mais preocupado em sustentar o olhar de desprezo que Rodolphus lançava para ele.

-Ok, vou interpretar o silêncio como o velho ditado: "Quem cala consente". – ela aproximou-se da mesa, ficando entre Bellatrix e Lucius com um James ainda receoso atrás de si, lançando olhares nervosos ao loiro e a Severus, pois ainda não tinham se manifestado.

Malfoy, como se só agora tivesse notado a presença dos outros grifinórios no local, ergueu a cabeça para encará-los. Seu olhar encontrou com o de James e ambos esboçaram caretas antes de exibirem feições nada amigáveis. Já Snape não havia tirado os olhos do maroto desde que o mesmo se aproximara a mesa; os olhos escuros estreitados como se visse ali o mais repugnante ser.

-Quanto mais cedo acabarmos com essa droga, melhor para nós. – Lestrange se pronunciou, escorado na parede, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. – Eu tenho muito o que fazer e, portanto, se apressem. – ele continuou, lançando um olhar especial para os grifinórios.

-Lestrange, você é um monitor; comporte-se como um. – repreendeu Remus num ar professoral. – Sem favoritismos. _Cale essa boca._

-Experimente calar, Lupin. – ele desafiou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Não estou com vontade. – ele sorriu, ligeiramente cínico, e voltou o olhar para a mesa em que os outros se encontravam. – Não quero perder meu tempo com você. – completou num tom baixo. James sorriu, sendo o único a decifrar o que o amigo falara através da leitura dos seus lábios.

-Eu me recuso a organizar qualquer tipo de evento que tenha uma peça trouxa. – Bella soltou num ar arrogante.

-Então, "peça demissão", Bellatrix Black. _Todas _as peças que o Dumbledore indicou são trouxas. – Lily afirmou e James reparou que havia um prazer oculto na voz da ruiva quando ela proferiu essas palavras. – Devemos escolher entre quatro delas. Uma para cada casa de Hogwarts. – ela disse como se não tivesse dado muita atenção à sonserina. – Foi só isso que ele me disse.

-Eu sugiro que é melhor escolhermos entre nós a peça que cada casa irá representar, visto que, se deixarmos cada casa escolher, poderá haver divergências entre os alunos dela e entre uma casa e outra. – James ponderou calmamente.

-Eu não acho isso muito justo, mas... – Lily sorriu para James, que automaticamente passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes. – Bem pensado, Potter.

-Então, quais _você _sugere? – a voz fria e sussurrada de Snape se fez presente, ao que todos encararam-no de forma incrédula.

-Severus...? – Malfoy questionou de imediato; como se isso fosse uma grande ofensa. Snape o encarou com ar de poucos amigos.

-Somos uma... – ele lançou um olhar desprezível para os dois grifinórios. James crispou as mãos. – Hum, _equipe. _– ele sorriu de modo irônico. – E eu quero que isso termine tanto quanto vocês. – ele disse de modo simples. – Não me agrada conviver com grifinórios por muito tempo.

-Snape. – Remus o repreendeu, ao que o sonserino lhe lançou um olhar de esguelha e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Não se meta onde não foi chamado, Lupin. – o rapaz corou ligeiramente. James estreitou os olhos perigosamente. – Se a... – ele continuou e, percebendo o olhar fulminante de James, lhe lançou um sorriso enviesado. – _Evans _conhece tanto dessas peças; nada mais correto do que a _Evans _decidir.

-Eu bem sei o que você gostaria de dizer, Ranhoso.

-James... – Moony se aproximou, chamando a atenção do amigo num tom ligeiramente cansado.

-Ranhoso, eu juro, uma palavra a mais e... – ele mirou o rapaz de modo desafiador, a mão escorregando sorrateiramente até o bolso da sua capa.

-E o quê, _Potter? _– cuspiu Snape de forma desafiadora. – Vai me azarar? – ele riu de forma sarcástica. – Vamos, estou esperando...

-James... – Remus lançava um olhar receoso para o amigo, que tremia.

-Sem brigas. – o maroto foi acometido de um leve sobressalto quando sentiu uma mão fechar-se sobre o seu pulso, que estava apertando o punho da varinha no bolso com uma fúria reprimida. Era Lily. – Nossa situação já não é das melhores. – ela lançou um olhar para James e depois para Severus. – Será que vocês dois, uma vez na vida, não podem esquecer que se odeiam e colaborar? Não piorem ainda mais as coisas.

-_Evans; _quem é você para me dizer ou não o que fazer? Ponha-se no seu lugar, sangue-ruim. – ele voltou o olhar para ela momentaneamente e tornou a encarar James. Os olhos do maroto chisparam. Lily apertou o pulso dele com mais força, tentando manter a varinha dele dentro do bolso. – Você está em desvantagem aqui, Potter. Seu amiguinho não está aqui para você agir como o covarde que você sempre foi.

-Isso é o que você pensa, Ranhoso. – uma voz nova ecoou pelo recinto e Remus suspirou, resignado.

-Era só o que me faltava... – Moony resmungou, enquanto Lestrange se desencostava da parede, ficando em estado de alerta. Lovegood ainda olhava distraído para um ponto do recinto, como se estivesse muito longe dali.

O sorriso presunçoso de Sirius se fez presente ao lado de James alguns segundos depois, enquanto ele retirava a ponta da varinha do alto da cabeça e apontava _gentilmente _para Severus.

-Vamos ver quem está em desvantagem aqui. – ele lançou um olhar de esguelha para James e ambos sorriram marotamente. Remus, com as sobrancelhas completamente unidas, retirava a varinha do bolso, estudando tudo ao seu redor de forma meticulosa. Bellatrix, Lucius e Rodolphus faziam o mesmo. – Quer brincar, Ranhoso?

-_James, não! – _Lily o repreendeu no exato momento em que ele se jogava no chão com ela e cinco raios de cores diferentes jorraram pelo local. James, que já tinha a varinha em punho, atingiu Snape em cheio com um feitiço e rolou com a ruiva pelo chão. Lily suspirou, retirando a varinha do bolso, um tanto contra a sua própria vontade, enquanto James sorria e a puxava para perto de si, protegendo-a de mais um feitiço.

Não muito longe dali, Lovegood encarava a todos com um ar intrigado, agora um pouco mais atento do que antes e retirando a varinha do bolso também.

Aquilo ia ser longo...

* * *

-Eu estou completamente decepcionada com vocês.

Nove pessoas se encontravam sentadas em poltronas ao redor da mesa da diretora grifinória. Um Sirius cheio de cortes ao longo do corpo e tentáculos por todo o rosto esboçava um sorriso satisfeito encarando o rosto de Lestrange com um corte no supercílio e o sangue seco no canto da boca, além de estranhas bolhas amareladas sobre todo o corpo. Já James esboçava um sorriso bobo ao notar que Lily apertava a sua mão firmemente, estando extremamente nervosa. O maroto sentia que uma manada de hipogrifos havia passado por cima dele repetidas vezes, vários cortes por todo o corpo e tinha uma certa dificuldade para respirar desde que Snape lhe lançara um feitiço não-verbal que ele ainda não sabia qual era; mas ele se encontrava aliviado ao ver que sua ruivinha saíra do confronto quase intacta, a não ser por um grande corte em seu braço direito e a perna ligeiramente manca. Um Remus, por completo vermelho, encarava os sapatos firmemente, gemendo de vez em quando por sentir uma pontada sobre a sua costela. Lucius e Bellatrix estavam, de alguma forma, grudados um ao outro, cheio de feridas estranhas e incapazes de dizer qualquer coisa. Snape, em igual estado – acrescentando aqui o nariz sangrando e os lábios ligeiramente inchados –, ele bem que tentava falar, mas toda vez que se atrevia a isso, ele gralhava e James ria gostosamente. Já Lovegood... bem, o rapaz se encontrava intacto e observava a sala da diretora da Grifinória com um mudo interesse.

-Mais uma briga... – ela continuou e Sirius notou que alguns fios do cabelo dela estavam se soltando do coque. – envolvendo três monitores e dois monitores-chefes! Sendo que três deles são da minha casa... – ela suspirou. – Duas confusões em menos de vinte e quatro horas!

James levantou a mão de forma divertida, em sinal de um mudo protesto e pedindo a palavra.

-Foi o Ranhoso que começou, Minnie! – ele não esperou que a diretora lhe desse a palavra. Os lábios extremamente finos de Mcgonagall crisparam e James recebeu uma cotovelada de Lily em resposta. Ele gemeu. – Ai, Evans, isso doeu! – ele sussurrou para ela.

-Mais respeito com a professora, Potter; não nos encrenque mais do que já estamos encrencados. – ela esboçou uma feição desesperada. – Ai, Merlim, o que meus pais vão achar de mim quando receberem a notificação de que eu recebi uma _nova _detenção...

-Evans, tudo na vida se tem uma primeira vez. – ele sorriu marotamente. – Relaxa, com o tempo você acostuma.

-Definitivamente não, Potter. – ela retrucou entre dentes. – Foi tudo _sua_ culpa!

-Minha culpa! – ele rebateu, indignado. – O Ranhoso quem provocou.

-Potter! Evans! – a voz imperiosa da diretora fez com que os dois se calassem automaticamente. – Isso não está mais nas minhas mãos. – ela falou calmamente. – O Horace foi buscar o Albus; ele saberá o que fazer.

-O diretor...? – Lily gemeu. Um novo gralhar foi ouvido e James tornou a rir.

-Sr Potter, quer, por favor, retirar o feitiço do Sr Snape? – a diretora o olhou de forma inquisidora.

-Eu o faria se soubesse como retirar, Minnie. – ele exibiu um ar inocente que não convenceu ninguém e sorriu meio de lado.

-Como queira. – ela tornou a crispar os lábios e, retirando a varinha do bolso, murmurou um feitiço, apontando para Snape. – Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória por sua falta de respeito, Potter. – James pigarreou.

-Existem saldos negativos, professora? – ele indagou, referindo-se ao fato de, em menos de um dia, terem perdido ao todo mais de quinhentos pontos e agora se encontravam sem nenhum.

Mcgonagall apenas o encarou de forma inexpressiva.

-O bom disso é que não ficamos sozinhos nessa. – Lovegood se pronunciou, fazendo com que todos se voltassem para ele.

-Mas, o que é que _ele _está fazendo aqui? – James mirou o corvinal com um mudo interesse, como se só agora percebesse que ele estava ali. – Ele fez alguma coisa, por um acaso?

Lovegood apenas sorriu misteriosamente, lançando um olhar de esguelha para Bellatrix e Lucius. James arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Bom feitiço, Lovegood. Eu quero aprender depois.

-Sr Potter!

Alguns risinhos foram abafados.

-Ah, desculpe, Minnie. – ele sorriu num falso constrangimento. – Eu retiro o que disse.

Minerva abriu a boca para dar um sermão em James, mas o mesmo foi poupado de ouvi-lo devido à entrada do diretor no recinto, acompanhado de um Horace dividido entre receio e divertimento.

-Albus... – Mcgonagall o cumprimentou de imediato.

-Não precisa me explicar, Minerva. – ele encarou a diretora Grifinória seriamente. – O Horace já me explicou tudo.

-Mas ele é diretor da Sonserina, professor Dumbledore! – protestou James, lançando um olhar feio para o professor de poções. – Ele certamente mistificou a história para ferrar a gente e favorecer seus alunos.

Lily, que arriscara a lançar um olhar para o Dumbledore, enquanto puxava James de volta para a poltrona, achou que viu uma sombra de sorriso no rosto do diretor.

-Sr Potter, a professora Mcgonagall é a sua diretora de casa e eu creio que, nem por isso, ela os favoreça em momento algum. – a voz do diretor soara calma.

-Mas com a professora Mcgonagall é diferente.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha ao notar que a atitude de James mudava em presença do diretor. Não que ele não respeitasse a Mcgonnagal, ela cria que ele estimava a diretora e sabia que esse sentimento era recíproco – tanto que ela não mais o repreendia por sempre chama-la de Minnie –; mas, em presença de Dumbledore, havia algo diferente, como se ele tivesse por ele um respeito enorme e em oculto uma grande admiração. A ruiva sorriu. Também sentia o mesmo.

-Ela pode ser severa às vezes... – ele lançou um sorriso para a professora. – Mas a Minnie é sempre justa. – Lily reparou que a professora Mcgonagall ficara ligeiramente envergonhada. A sombra de um sorriso tornou a transparecer no rosto do diretor.

-Você está deixando a rivalidade entre as duas casas falar mais alto do que o bom senso, Sr Potter. – Dumbledore comentou. – Creio que o Horace não deva fazer o mesmo. – aquilo não era uma repreensão.

James, então, pareceu ligeiramente satisfeito e silenciou.

-Seremos expulsos? – a voz de Lily soara extremamente rouca, verbalizando o pensamento que a atordoava nos últimos instantes. Dumbledore a encarou por trás dos óculos meia-lua.

-Outros alunos já fizeram coisas muito piores do que uma simples briga numa detenção, Srta Evans, e nenhuma delas foi motivo para uma expulsão. – ele sorriu um pouco. – Não. Creio que o Horace e a Minerva concordem em estender a detenção. – ele lançou um olhar para os outros diretores, que apenas assentiram.

-E qual vai ser a minha, Dumbie? – Sirius disse com um meio sorriso.

-A mesma dos outros, Sr Black. – Minerva respondeu pelo diretor. – O senhor burlou as regras e estava em um lugar onde não deveria estar.

Sirius murchou o sorriso.

-Avalio que todos concordem em ter a mesma detenção, não? – Dumbledore se pronunciou e ninguém se atreveu a protestar depois.

-E qual será... professor Dumbledore? – Lily disse num meio sorriso.

-Teremos que fazer algumas alterações. Os senhores não organizarão mais o Festival. – Lily percebeu que os olhos azuis do diretor estavam mais brilhantes. – Irão participar dele.

-Participar...? – James, Severus, Remus e Rodolphus questionaram num gemido. Sirius sorriu, divagando sobre um vulto em cima do palco, em meio aos suspiros de um enorme público feminino. Lily suspirou aliviada, achando que não seria tão ruim assim. Bellatrix e Lucius estavam impossibilitados de qualquer ação e, bem, o Lovegood...

-Vocês sabem onde surgiu o teatro?

-Na Grécia. – Dumbledore respondeu e depois voltou o olhar para os outros. – Sugiro que os senhores se dirijam a ala hospitalar para cuidar desses ferimentos.

James e Lily se entreolharam, enquanto a feição de Lovegood se transformava em uma satisfeita, como se sempre quisesse saber disso.

* * *

N/A: Primeira vez que eu trabalho com um Lovegood, apesar de não ser a Luna. Hehehehe. Mas, apesar da pouca participação que ele tem nessa fic, eu simplesmente _amei _escrever todas as pequenas participações dele e as menções nele nessa fic / aperta as bochechas do Lovegood. XD / É meuuuuuuuu! kkkkkk. Ok, é da Tia Rowling / em parte...kkkkk /. 

Bom, eu resolvi pôr uma parte da próxima cena aqui no finalzinho. n.n Espero que gostem. XD

"-Will? – foi a única coisa que James conseguiu dizer.

Remus se aproximou de James com um sorriso no rosto.

-Ela está falando de Shakespeare, Prongs. – sussurrou em resposta.

-Ah, tá. – ele falou, não muito satisfeito com isso, virando a cara para o lado.

-Qual a relação dos nomes do elenco, Evans? – a voz de Sirius soou ansiosa ao mirar um pergaminho nas mãos da ruiva, enquanto James resmungava algo que lembrava muito _"Ele nasceu há não sei quantos mil anos, já está morto, ela nem o conhece realmente e o chama de Will; ela me conhece a **sete **e me chama de Potter.". "_

_Bem, até a próxima. XD_


	5. Ato II Cena II

N/A: Sorry pela demora com o novo capítulo. Foi porque esses últimos dias foi meio corrido para mim por causa da semana de provas da faculdades. E, bem, eram as primeiras e eu fiquei com certo receio de fazer besteira nelas. Huahahahaha. Mas, aparentemente, posso dizer que me sai bem. / apesar de ter uma ligeira desconfiança de que vai ter uma exceção a isso, mas... paciência /.

_Uma amiga minha criou uma comunidade para essa fic, então, quem quiser participar, é só entrar no meu profile que tem o endereço. XD. Sintam-se à vondade._

Vamos, então, aos agradecimentos:

**Gábi **_( XD. Você disse para te chamar assim, não, filhota? Sim, sim, você me falou que gostou do Lovegood. XD. Sincera e honestamente, numa próxima fic que eu fizer dos marotos na época de Hogwarts, eu vou dar uma participação maior para ele. Huahahaha. Amei! Amei/ aperta as bochechas do Lovegood / Também te amodoro e estou com saudades. Y.Y. Ah, e só uma coisa, não pense que eu estou esquecida de Fotografia não, viu? Pode me cobrar... kkkk. É que eu acho que eu estou com um pouco de dificuldade em trabalhar com H/Hr. XD / hohoho, eu já estou tão acostumada em escrever H/G que a primeira letra que eu peguei foi o G antes de escrever H/Hr... huahahahahahaha. / ); _**Tha** _( Seria a Tha que eu conheço ou outra Tha? XD. Que bom que está gostando. n.n Continue a acompanhar. XD ); _**Lulu Star **_( Hey! Você esqueceu de um detalhe: ele teve uma fala! XD. Huahahahaha. Eu sei que a criação não é minha, mas, agora eu entendo a Tia Rowling quando ela diz que gosta de escrever cenas com a Luna. / não que o meu Lovegood se compare ao dela, mas... XD. Bem, eu tentei. / É divertido! Huahahahaha. Sim, sim; eu gostei muito da crise de ciúmes do James. XD. Principalmente a outro resmungo que se sucede a esse... que eu achei mais absurdo ainda... kkkkk );_** Yuufu **_( Eu imagino que a Luna tenha puxado o jeito do pai mesmo. Tipo, pelas coisas que ele publica no Pasquim não tem como não desconfiar disso. Huahahaha. Mas, como eu já disse, ele está virando o meu xodó também. / os marotos estão ficando com ciúmes... kkkkkk /. Huahahaha. O Sirius estava lá dentro o tempo todo. Ele seguiu o Remus. Claro, vindo dele só poderia ser mesmo aquela entrada triunfal. Huahahahahahaha. Acho que, além do Lovegood, essa parte da cena foi uma das minhas favoritas, principalmente o "Quer brincar, Ranhoso?" que ele fala - morre - / Se eu imagino o Lestrange bonito? E como... ¬¬. E fico indignada, achando um desperdício por ele ter ficado com a Bellinha. Creio que o único que eu possa ser o pior dos piores é o Rabicho e a Umbridge. Até o Moody tem o seu charme na minha cabeça louca. kkkkk. Huahaha. Na fic que eu li o Lucius é um tarado pervertido que persegue o pobre do Sirius / hum, bem, ela é Sirius/Remus. Huahahahaha. Mas é bem engraçado Sirius bêbado pensando que o pobre do Remus é o pervertido do Lucius. kkkkkkkkkkk. / Huahahahaha. Cara, você não sabe a crise de risos que eu tive ao imaginar Lucius dizendo PATCHENHO E QUACK, QUACK... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Sirius e Regulus peladinho? n.n Onde, onde? XD. / imaginooooooooooo... XDDD / Kkkkkk. Sério, eu adorei. "Os irmãos Black em: o pato pervertido que faz quack" XD. CONTINUA! EU QUERO LER MAIS/ fazendo chantagem / Ou eu não atualizo a fic... MUAHAHAHAHAHA. / ok, brinks, brinks /); _**JhU Radcliffe **_( Huahaha. Sim, sim, sim. XD. Mas eu posso dizer que os Lovegood são mais na deles, preferem observar a agir. XD. Ai, ai, ai... Eu adorei o Leon. XD / aperta as bochechas dele /. Demorou um pouco, mas aqui está. XD /;_** Jeh Tonks / **_Nossa, quanto tempo a gente não se fala! Que bom que está tudo bem contigo. XD. Seu sobrinho nasceu? n.n Ah! Ti lindoooooooooooo... Eu quero/ a que adora crianças. XD / Beija ele por mim? XD. Aperta as bochechas dele por mim/ ok, ele é novinho ainda... kkkkk... / Ah, que bom que você gostou da fic. XD. Continuação? Não sei...o.O. Só se surgir uma idéia, mas não tenho nada em mente... huahahaha. Alguma sugestão? XD. Hehehe. E não mate a pobre da sua amiga de curiosidade, mas do que eu já matei pela demora... / se esconde / Hum, isso me lembra que eu estou te devendo uma carta, não/ se esconde²²²²²² / ); _**Dandi Evans** _( Own, eu sei, eu sei, estou demorando por demais nas atualizações das outras fics. Sorry mesmo. Mas, não se preocupe, em breve elas estarão no ar. XD. E pode continuar "enchendo" sim, eu deixo. Hehehehehehehe. Eu sei bem o que é esperar por uma atualização. Sério. Porque antes de eu ser escritora - ou uma tentativa de... XD - eu sou uma leitora, e também passo pela mesma situação, mas também entendo o lado de quem está escrevendo... XD. ); _**Lilys Riddle **_( Y.Y. A fic já está completa... Ele não vai ter tantas participações assim, mas todas as vezes em que ele foi mencionado ou apareceu é vista com um grande carinho por mim. Amei, amei mesmo trabalhar com ele. XD. XD ); _**Gra Evans **_( Huahaha. Eu também gostei dessa "nova" Lily. XD. / modéstia a parte / Huahaha. Sim, sim, eu só não sei como não morreu ninguém. / menos, menos... / Ai, ai, o Lovegood. XD. Amei, amei, amei/ aperta as bochechas dele mais uma vez / ); _**loueine **_( Que bom que está gostando. XD Aqui temos mais um capítulo. XD ); _**mel **_( Fico feliz que goste das minhas fics. XD. Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim! O Sirius da capa é muiiiito... suspira . Y.Y Infelizmente, eu não sei quem é, apesar dele me ser um rosto familiar. Bom, eu posso tentar descobrir com a Luiza. XD. ); _**Thatty **_( Ah, sem problemas. Vestibular é fogo. / eu sei bem o que é isso / Sucesso para ti! Eu recebi o convite sim. Quando eu acessar o email eu vou e aceito. XD / mode preguiçosa-mor on... risos / Muito obrigada pela explicação. n.n. Acho que entendi sim. XD. Se não, eu encho a sua paciência um pouquinho para saber... hehehehehe. Huahahaha. Ah, não se preocupe. XD. Bem, eu moro perto da Uneb, no Cabula. Quanto aos Colégios que eu estudei, bem... foi o Vitória Régia, Linda Marquesa e Ômega. Todos daqui de perto mesmo. Conhece? XD / Eu também adorei! É muito difícil achar conterrâneos por aqui... hehehehehe. )._

Bom, beijos para todos que estão lendo e/ou comentando a fic e vamos a mais um capítulo. XD.

* * *

**_Ato II – A Nova Verona _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Cena II – Sala na casa dos Grifinórios**

-Espera; onde está o "_E eles viveram feliz para sempre"? _Ele se mata; ela também; as famílias ficam amigas e... fim? _Acabou-se? Só isso?_

Havia se passado uma semana desde que eles receberam a detenção e os Marotos e Lily se encontravam reunidos ao redor de uma mesa quando chegaram a um consenso – via carta, para prevenir novas detenções – com os sonserinos sobre a peça que eles iriam escolher para representar. Dumbledore não se enganou quando disse que iria fazer algumas alterações. O Festival não seria mais uma _competição _entre casas, os alunos de Hogwarts poderiam interagir entre si, fazendo parte do elenco de uma mesma peça. Excetuando-se os nove, a inscrição era opcional, mas, apesar disso, já havia um número relativo de pessoas inscritas nas peças, que eram seis ao todo. Uma Lily extremamente feliz acabara de contar a sinopse da peça que iriam representar – Romeu e Julieta – e um James, que divagava sobre um Romeu de cabelos arrepiados e uma Julieta ruiva, indignou-se ao notar o triste fim que os amantes tiveram.

-Shakespeare era dramaturgo. – Peter se pronunciou com o cenho franzido. O maroto, é claro, foi praticamente arrastado pelos outros três para participar da peça com eles. Uma vez maroto, sempre um maroto; e se um se encrenca, os outros vão junto sempre que possível. Essa era a regra. – Ele não era muito fã de finais felizes. – ele encarou Lily com interesse. – Estou certo, Evans?

-Está, Pettigrew. – ela tornou a sorrir. – O Will é o gênio da dramaturgia, em minha opinião. – ela suspirou. – A rítmica das falas, os trocadilhos, as reflexões...

-Will? – foi a única coisa que James conseguiu dizer.

Remus se aproximou de James com um sorriso no rosto.

-Ela está falando de Shakespeare, Prongs. – sussurrou em resposta.

-Ah, tá. – ele falou, não muito satisfeito com isso, virando a cara para o lado.

-Qual a relação dos nomes do elenco, Evans? – a voz de Sirius soou ansiosa ao mirar um pergaminho nas mãos da ruiva, enquanto James resmungava algo que lembrava muito "_Ele nasceu há não sei quantos mil anos, já está morto, ela nem o conhece realmente e o chama de Will; ela me conhece a **sete **e me chama de Potter.". _

Lily correu o olhar pelo pergaminho, antes de lançar um sorriso para o maroto.

-Nós aqui e os outros. – ela resumiu rapidamente, referindo-se a eles, aos sonserinos e ao corvinal. – A Alice, o Frank, a Dorcas, a Héstia, o Chang, o Digorry, os Prewett, a Emmeline... – Remus sentiu o rosto esquentar. – a Marlene... – Sirius esboçou um sorriso.

-A Mckinnon? – a visão de um emaranhado de cabelos escuros chorando sobre o seu corpo imóvel e dizendo "_Seus lábios ainda estão quentes"_ depois de um longo beijo fez-se presente na mente de Sirius e ele alargou o sorriso.

-... Jorkins e Skeeter. – encerrou Lily, como se não notasse que Sirius estava muito distante dali. – A primeira reunião será amanhã... – ela franziu o cenho. – Black, você ouviu alguma coisa que eu falei?

-Como vamos escolher os papéis? – ele disse, ainda sorrindo. James parou de resmungar algo que já lembrava um "_Será que a Evans tem alguma espécie de síndrome de paixonite por cadáveres de escritores?"_ e pareceu interessado.

-Nessa reunião iremos decidir quem irá dirigir e organizar a peça e o roteiro. – ela falou calmamente. – Será essa pessoa quem irá resolver a melhor maneira de escolher os papéis.

Sirius pareceu ligeiramente desanimado. Já James alargou o sorriso, arquitetando algo por antecipação.

* * *

Os raios da lua minguante entravam imponentes através das janelas do dormitório masculino, enquanto se podia ouvir o farfalhar da copa das árvores da floresta e os pios das corujas partindo para a caça. James espreguiçou-se lentamente e, com um leve bocejo, levantou-se da cama com um impulso e foi fechar a janela. O pequeno ruído desse ato fez com que o maroto da cama ao lado desviasse o olhar do livro sobre o seu colo e o encarasse um tanto quanto intrigado. 

-Está frio. – disse calmamente.

-Eu não perguntei nada. – o outro retrucou, rindo. – Não ainda... – James arqueou uma sobrancelha. – É que... eu achei que você não mais dormiria aqui até a próxima lua cheia.

-Ficou com saudades de mim, Sirius? – zombou James com um sorriso enviesado.

-Não é isso. – ele revirou os olhos e Prongs riu. – Você e a ruivinha estão sem se falar? – ele deu de ombros. - Você está meio... _estranho._

James jogou-se na cama, adquirindo um ar derrotado. Ele não conseguia esconder nada de Sirius.

-Estou pensando em desistir dela. – ele murmurou, mirando o teto de forma pensativa.

Sirius riu, largando o livro de lado e escorregando os pés para fora da cama.

-Conta outra, Prongs. – ele comentou esboçando uma feição cética. – Não é a primeira vez que eu ouço isso.

-Agora é sério, Sirius. – James moveu-se na cama, deitou-se de bruços e descansou a cabeça em um dos braços, fazendo com que metade do seu rosto ficasse ocultada por ele. – Eu já cansei de esperar e já estou me cansando desse sentimento. – ele suspirou. – O problema é que o fato de vê-la novamente é suficiente para me fazer mudar de idéia e sentir tudo outra vez.

-Prongs, você está ferrado. – Sirius mencionou de forma sincera. – Não vou dizer que a ruivinha te odeia, mas eu creio que ela não mostra interesse nenhum em ter algo com você. Das duas, uma: ou ela não te ama, ou ela sabe fingir muito bem.

-Também não precisa ser realista, Sirius, não vê que eu preciso de apoio moral? – ele ergueu-se um pouco, sustentando o peso do corpo com os braços. – O que você está lendo? – questionou sem muito interesse e Sirius soube perfeitamente que ele queria mudar de assunto.

-A peça. – ele deu de ombros. – A história é bem interessante...

-Eu concordo. – James falou num meio sorriso, ajeitando os óculos. – Eu já li.

Sirius franziu o cenho.

-Então, essa foi a razão do seu sumiço essa tarde? – James assentiu.

-E aproveitei para encomendar o livro também. – ele completou, arrastando-se sobre a cama e inclinando-se para abrir a primeira gaveta da mesa de cabeceira, tirando de lá um bolo de pergaminhos. – Tudo bem que a Floreios e Borrões é uma livraria bruxa, mas eles devem dar um jeito. – ele suspirou. – Qualquer coisa, eu peço para minha mãe ou meu pai comprarem um exemplar numa livraria trouxa para mim. – ele encarou Sirius com certo receio. – Não deve ser muito difícil de achar, não é?

-Acho que sim. – Sirius comentou com os olhos estreitados. – Hum, Prongs... – ele o chamou meio baixo. James desviou a atenção dos pergaminhos para encara-lo. – Você está pensando em ser Romeu, não é?

James fez uma careta em discordância.

-Não me importo muito. – ele esboçou um ar sério. – Eu só quero uma garota para encenar comigo, Pads. E quem me garante que a Evans vai ser a Julieta? – ele silenciou por alguns instantes, como se refletisse. – Eu acho melhor não arriscar.

Sirius ainda o encarava com certa desconfiança.

-Sério, Sirius. – ele insistiu, um tanto quanto emburrado. – Eu sei que você está doido para aparecer um pouco mais. – disse rindo, recebendo um travesseiro em resposta. – Se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar a ensaiar. – ele devolveu o travesseiro para Sirius ainda rindo. – Só não me peça para ser a Julieta.

Padfoot esboçou uma nítida careta ao que Prongs gargalhou gostosamente. Sirius voltou a se deitar na cama e puxar o livro para perto de si. James, por sua vez, tinha adquirido um brilho peculiar nos olhos castanho-esverdeados enquanto mirava os pergaminhos a sua frente. Sorriu. Ele estava apenas começando...

* * *

A porta se abriu num leve rangido e uma luz mais forte vinda do quarto ofuscou a visão de Remus, entrando em contraste com a tênue luminosidade do corredor. O rapaz acabara de voltar de mais uma ronda noturna pelos corredores do castelo e estava um tanto cansado. 

Moony adentrou o quarto, desejando ardentemente desabar em sua cama e sorriu. Um silêncio agradável pairava no quarto, o que fez o maroto crer que os outros três deveriam estar dormindo; mas, dando uma estudada melhor, percebeu que os cortinados ainda se encontravam abertos e os três marotos, completamente acordados.

Franzindo o cenho, ele correu o olhar de Sirius – que lia algo – para James – que _também _lia algo e movia os lábios incansavelmente – e terminou em Peter – que apenas retribuiu seu olhar confuso e deu de ombros.

-Desculpem. – ele olhou para Sirius e James mais uma vez e depois para a porta. – Acho que entrei no dormitório errado.

Como se combinassem, os dois marotos ergueram o olhar do que liam e miraram Remus com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-O que aconteceu, Moony? – indagaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Vocês são mesmo James e Sirius? – ele retrucou, rindo, e fechando a porta do dormitório calmamente.

Sirius aproximou as sobrancelhas e James tocou a si mesmo, pensando que poderia haver algo de errado com ele.

-Algum problema? – eles tornaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e, ao notarem isso, se entreolharam. – Você quer parar com isso? – ambos reviraram os olhos.

Peter prendeu o riso e meneou a cabeça. Remus exibia um ar risonho.

-O que deu em vocês dois? – Remus questionou, incrédulo. – Lendo a essa hora da noite, em pleno sábado?

-Eu estou lendo a peça. – disse Sirius simplesmente.

-Eu estou, hum, revendo uns relatórios que preciso entregar para a Mcgonnagal. – ele falou num dar de ombros. – Ando meio relapso ultimamente e a Evans está pegando no meu pé por causa disso.

Remus soltou um fraco riso em resposta, lançando um olhar desconfiado para James, recebendo um ar ligeiramente inocente em resposta. Moony teve plena certeza de que o amigo estava planejando algo... ele só gostaria de saber o quê.

* * *

N/A: Bom, o que dizer? Posso aqui comentar que amei escrever a crise de ciúmes do James por causa de Shakespeare. Tadinho dele... perdendo até para alguém que já está morto. kkkkkk.

Então, me despeço aqui com uma parte do próximo capítulo. O último desse Ato. Depois começaremos o Ato III - A Trama, que guarda mais uma das minhas cenas favoritas. XD.

_"-Tudo bem, Potter. – ela sorriu de forma tímida. – Foi só um beijo. _

_-É. – ele pareceu um pouco decepcionado. – Só um beijo. – ele forçou uma risada. – Nenhum dos dois queria que isso acontecesse, não é? E foi só um beijo; o que há de mais nisso? _

_Ela apenas assentiu, dirigindo-se para a porta ao lado deles e abrindo-a calmamente. James ficou mirando o corredor deserto por alguns instantes antes de seguir o mesmo caminho que ela. _

_-Foi só um beijo. – ele repetiu para si mesmo, enquanto entrava na sala com uma calma que não sabia possuir no momento. "E que beijo..." completou em pensamento, enquanto sorria."_

O que mais posso dizer? Beijos! XD


	6. Ato II Cena III

N/A: Desculpem-me pela demora da atualização. Eu estava sem net nos últimos dias e, apesar dela ter voltado quinta, eu estava meio enrolada para postar o capítulo.

Bom, então, vamos aos agradecimentos.

**Lívia **_( XD. Virando rotina? XD. Espero que sim! Huahahahahaha. / será que a 'ameaça' em Escolhas surtiu algum efeito? Hehehehehe. Sim, a fic é comédia e romance. Hehehehe. O James teve uma ótima maneira para 'tentar' ficar sendo como o par da Lily na peça. Huahahahahaha. XD. Sim, sim. Verdadeiras até demais, às vezes. Hehehehe );_** Lulu Star **_( Bom, os capítulos dessa fic, em geral, são curtos. Acho que um dos maiores é o do começo dos ensaios. Hehehehehehe. E, bem, você acha que o James perderia essa chance? Huahahahaha. Espere e verá o que ele vai fazer. XD. Também espero que não pensem errado do pobre coitado... Y.Y ); _**Gra Evans **_( James, realmente, tem algumas teorias não muito sãs, por assim dizer. Huahahaha. Mas, bem, quem sou eu para competir com a mente fértil desse maroto, não é mesmo? Huahahahaha. Sim, sim; ele está armando. Cá entre nós, você acha que ele perderia essa chance? XD );_**Yuufu **_( Primeiramente, um comentário: Quero mais! XDDDDDD. n.n. Estou rindo pacas com essa história. Huahahahahaha. É, eles simplesmente não entendem isso. Y.Y / resmungo indignado ao fundo que lembra um "Então, casa com ele!". / Mas, os marotos são bem ciumentos... Y.Y. Também amo muito o Frank! Só que nunca cheguei a trabalhar com ele numa fic. Y.Y. Huahahaha. Sim, sim, é hilária! Y.Y Pena que a autora nunca mais a atualizou. Eu gosto muito dela e de Velas Negras. / da mesma autora. huahahaha / Mas, bem, é bom avisar que tem algumas cenas meio quentes Sirem. Hehehehehe. Eu, particularmente, adorei fazer esses pensamentos de James. Huahaha. Tadinho, deve ser frustrante para ele perder até para alguém que já está morto. kkkkkkk. Mas, bem, ele tem que levar em conta, não? É Shakespeare! Você pensou que quem estava lendo um livro era o Remus? Huahahahaha. Sim, era de se admirar a surpresa do Moony ao se deparar com tão estranha cena. Sirius lendo um livro/ começa a chover, relampejar, cair granizos e um furacão a vista. XD / Agora, vamos aos comentários de "Os irmãos Black em: o pato pervertido que faz quack". Lucius piscando de maneira inocente... / se esconde / Isso é assustador. / Manhê! Socorro/ Cara, eu adoro os olhares indignados de Sirius. Principalmente para Lucius. E um olhar indignado de um Sirius mirim da maneira que veio ao mundo para o Lucius é simplesmente... / suspira /. XD "Quer ajuda com ele...?" / imaginando que tipo de ajuda Lucius daria... Tadinho do Regulus...Y.Y / As risadas maléficas dos Lucius são a melhor parte. Huahahahahaha. / minha mãe acha que eu estou ficando louca de tanto que eu rio sozinha... kkkkkkk / Isso, protejam-se desse ser maléfico crianças! Mas eles se esqueceram da água benta! Seria mais letal! o/ SOCORROOOOO, O PATINHO VOLTOU/ se esconde também / Continua! XD, Você tem que continuar, ou eu mando a doninha e o patinho pervertido assistarem você tambem. hehehehe); _**Gagau **_( Tadinho do James, foi frustrante para ele perder até para gente morta. Huahahahaha. Mas, bem, comparado a Shakespeare... kkkkkkk. Pobre Prongs Potter...); _**Guilherme McKinnon**_ ( n.n. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic e espero que continue acompanhando. XD. E, demorei um pouco, mas aqui está o capítulo. n.n );_** Lilys Riddle **_( Huahahahaha. "É a causa, minha alma, é a causa!" Huahahahaha. Sim, sim, percebi o quanto você estava filosófica nessa review. Ai, ai... Shakespeare. / suspira / Acho que se abrissem uma brecha eu faria Otelo ao invés de Romeu e Julieta no Challenge. Huahahahahaha. Mas, bem, não combinaria muito...Y.Y. Quanto ao que James estará aprontando, espere e verá. XD. E, bem, o Sirius vai tentar... huahahahahahahaha. Tadinho dele. Acho que se você analisar um pouco, pode imaginar o papel do Remus. XD. Apesar de que, eu tive um pouco de dúvida em qual papel encaixa-lo no começo... hehehe. Fiquei entre três. Own, não dá para acrescentar mais porque a fic está completa...Y.Y. / tudo bem que não é empencilho nenhum, mas... hehehehehehe /); _**JhU Radcliffe **_( / Lisa divaga com James voltando no tempo e desafiando o Will para um duelo, que se vira para ele sem entender absolutamente nada... n.n. Will sorri meio de leve e, assim, nasce a idéia de Tebaldo convidar o Romeu para duelar com ele / Huahaha. Sim, sim; eu adorei fazer aquele ataque de ciúmes do James... hehehehe. kkkkkkk. Será que eu sou adepta à campanha "Ferrem com o Padfoot até não poder mais"? O.O. Não, não; o meu cachorrinho vai se sair bem no final, não tanto quanto ele imaginava, mas... e a culpa não vai ser dele. Y.Y ); _**Thatty**_ ( Hehehehehe. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. n.n E valeu por ter me explicado. XD. Eu presumi que você fosse conhecer somente o Vitória-Régia... XD. Eu fiz cursinho no antigo Intregal. No universitário. XD. Você conhece Tarsis, professor de gramática/ eu não me lembro se ele ensinava no sartre também...Y.Y / Eu adoro esse professor!)_ **e****Luh Black **_( Não tinha registro no site? o.O. Bom, mas não precisa necessariamente ter registro no site para comentar. É só você ir para o famoso botãozinho roxo "go" ao lado de Submit Review e colocar seu nick e endereço de email. Hehehe. Você deve ter pensado nisso porque existem algumas fics que só aceitam reviews de pessoas registradas, eu acho que o autor não deve saber que existe um procedimento para aceitar o que podemos denominar de "Anonymous Reviews", que são aquelas de pessoas não registradas. XD. Bem, não sei. Que bom que você está gostando da fic. n.n Sim, coitado do Jay, perder para um morto! Huahahahahahahahaha. )._

Bom, beijos a todos que estão lendo e/ou comentando a fic e vamos a mais um capítulo!

* * *

**_Ato II – A Nova Verona _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Cena III – A viela **

Os passos apressados que ecoavam vazios pelos corredores do castelo iam, aos poucos, transformando-se em uma corrida. Os rubros cabelos da garota esvoaçavam à medida que ela aumentava o ritmo, apertando contra si um livro. Ofegando, a ruiva derrapou ao dobrar o corredor, mas não se importou, retomando o ritmo.

Ainda correndo, ela puxou uma das mangas da capa para checar as horas. No pequeno visor do relógio de pulso a palavra "_atrasada"_ piscava para ela de modo debochado. Lily revirou os olhos e ergueu o olhar, deparando-se com James a poucos centímetros dela.

Lily tentou frear com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, mas tornou a derrapar.

-Potter! – ela chamou-lhe a atenção.

James virou-se para ela, tão ou mais surpreso do que a ruiva, e só teve tempo de erguer as mãos para amparar o impacto antes que Lily esbarrasse nele. O rapaz cambaleou um pouco para trás, segurando os ombros da ruiva com força e depois se inclinou para frente, a fim de se manter em equilíbrio.

Os dois permaneceram estáticos. James ainda segurava o braço da ruiva, fazendo com que ela continuasse junto a si. A ruiva estava com a cabeça um pouco erguida e encarava o rosto corado do maroto a poucos milímetros do seu. Ambos estavam ofegantes e podiam sentir o hálito quente que os lábios entreabertos um do outro deixavam passar. O ar se misturava, enquanto sustentavam os olhares.

-Eu... – James murmurou e recostou a sua testa a dela, antes de roçar o seu nariz ao da ruiva, fazendo com que isso ocorresse momentaneamente com os lábios. – Só queria... – ele suspirou e Lily notou que ele fechara os olhos.

Os lábios se encontraram devagar, como se ambos receassem o contato. Foi um beijo tímido a princípio, mas que aumentara a intensidade de forma gradativa enquanto James descia as mãos dos braços para a cintura dela e chegava até as costas, envolvendo-a num forte abraço. À procura de ar, eles separavam os lábios momentaneamente e os uniam num beijo profundo. James percorreu uma das mãos pelas costas dela e alcançou a nuca. Alisou-a lentamente e chegou até o rosto quando notara que Lily diminuía os beijos e separava-se dele de forma gentil.

Os dois apenas se encararam por vários minutos, ainda abraçados. James soltou um longo suspiro ainda sentindo o gosto doce dela em seus lábios. Era muito melhor do que ele imaginava...

-Desculpe. – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer num tom completamente rouco.

Lily apenas assentiu e deu um passo para trás, apertando o livro contra si, enquanto desviava o olhar do dele.

-Tudo bem. – ela meneou a cabeça, como quem espanta algo. – É melhor entrarmos.

-Evans... – passado o momento de êxtase, veio o de desespero. E se ela entendesse tudo errado?

-Tudo bem, Potter. – ela sorriu de forma tímida. – Foi só um beijo.

-É. – ele pareceu um pouco decepcionado. – Só um beijo. – ele forçou uma risada. – Nenhum dos dois queria que isso acontecesse, não é? E foi só um beijo; o que há de mais nisso?

Ela apenas assentiu, dirigindo-se para a porta ao lado deles e abrindo-a calmamente. James ficou mirando o corredor deserto por alguns instantes antes de seguir o mesmo caminho que ela.

-Foi só um beijo. – ele repetiu para si mesmo, enquanto entrava na sala com uma calma que não sabia possuir no momento. "E que beijo..." completou em pensamento, enquanto sorria.

* * *

O grupo que se inscreveu para representar "Romeu e Julieta" estava reunido há mais de uma hora e ainda não parecia entrar em um consenso. Opiniões divergiam completamente, fazendo o grupo se dividir em pequenas _panelinhas. _Os amantes de Shakespeare teimavam em seguir a peça à risca e outros mais liberais resmungavam, dizendo que ela deveria sofrer algumas adaptações a fim de surpreender o público no final. Alguns diziam que as espadas deveriam ser substituídas pelas varinhas e os sobrenomes Montecchio e Capuleto serem substituídos por Slytherin e Gryffindor em homenagem a Hogwarts e a antiga desavença entre os seus fundadores, que perdurava até os tempos atuais entre seus alunos. Os sonserinos, no geral, discordavam de tudo o que os outros falavam, o que era motivo suficiente para pôr mais lenha na fogueira. E a discussão perdurava, enquanto William Shakespeare certamente deveria estar se revirando no túmulo diversas e diversas vezes...

-Eu prefiro armas de fogo trouxas. – um Corvinal falou com um sorriso no rosto. – Dá muito mais emoção do que espada e é mais segura do que uma varinha.

-Mais segura do que uma varinha? – uma garota retrucou, rouca. – Ficou louco? Isso pode matar alguém!

-Não as que os profissionais de cinema usam. – o garoto explicou, ofendido. – De festim, eu acho.

-Ah, e onde é que vamos achar uma dessas? – Skeeter indagou, intrometendo-se na discussão. – Atravessando o Atlântico numa vassoura e assaltando Hollywood? – muitas pessoas riram, enquanto outras franziram o cenho, sem entender absolutamente nada.

-Eu ainda sou a favor das varinhas. – James falou com um meio sorriso no rosto. – Todos nós já estamos acostumados com elas e não corre o risco de ninguém sair com o olho furado ou a bunda espetada depois. – muitos dos presentes riram.

-Mas sai num estado muito pior, não é, Potter? – Lily retrucou com um meio sorriso. James a encarou firmemente e sentiu-se ligeiramente quente. – Eu ainda sou a favor das espadas. – ela falou, voltando a atenção para os presentes. Muitos concordaram.

-Não temos como conseguir espadas, Evans. – Jorkins ponderou, pensativa.

-E não tem como _simularmos _um feitiço ou avaliar com que intensidade iremos lança-lo em nosso oponente. – ela rebateu, encarando a lufa-lufa com os olhos estreitados. – E as varinhas de brinquedo não dão a emoção que uma peça de Shakespeare é capaz de demonstrar. Uso de varinhas será perigoso. Alguém pode sair machucado, principalmente se os rivais na peça serem rivais na realidade também.

-Mais aí é que está a graça, Evans. – Sirius falou num riso breve. – Deixará tudo mais real. – Eu estou com o James.

-Desse jeito não chegaremos a lugar nenhum... – Lily respirou profundamente.

-Sugiro que façamos um sorteio. – James avaliou, lançando um olhar discreto para Rita, sendo retribuído quase que de imediato. – O sorteado tomará as rédeas da situação, podendo adaptar o roteiro a seu bel-prazer. Se o mesmo não quiser, ele indicará alguém. Três indicações negadas e faremos um novo sorteio. – ele lançou um olhar para todos os presentes. – Quem está de acordo?

Inicialmente um pequeno murmurinho invadiu a sala, para, logo depois, mais da metade das pessoas que ali estavam presentes levantarem a mão.

-Ótimo. – James falou com um meio sorriso, levantando-se calmamente da cadeira em que estava e sentando-se no chão. – Então... – ele conjurou um pequeno pote, fazendo-o aparecer no centro da sala. – Agora, cada um deverá pôr um papel com o seu nome dentro desse pote e deixarem suas varinhas à mostra. – James colocou a sua na sua frente e sorriu. – Para prevenir fraudes.

Todos – os sonserinos um pouco relutantes – rapidamente fizeram o que James havia dito e ele apenas sorria ao pegar alguns murmúrios como "_Por isso que ele é capitão do time de Quadribol"_ e "_Nossa, ele é maravilhoso". _Alguns minutos se passaram até que o pequeno pote tivesse relativamente cheio.

-Quem irá pegar? – uma garota indagou, ligeiramente curiosa.

James coçou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhado.

-Eu não cheguei a pensar nesse detalhe. – muito dos presentes reviraram os olhos.

-Eu posso. – Lovegood se pronunciou, depois da sala estar imersa em um profundo silêncio. Todos se entreolharam e depois olharam para James. O maroto apenas deu de ombros.

Vendo que não houve nenhuma contrariedade a respeito disso, o corvinal se levantou calmamente da cadeira em que estava e se dirigiu ao pote. Depois de alguns minutos remexendo nos papéis – caso que gerou muita impaciência para os presentes –, ele finalmente retirou um de lá e abriu-o calmamente.

Um silêncio reinaria na sala se não fossem alguns resmungos dos sonserinos. Lovegood estreitou os olhos, como quem está a decifrar a letra.

-Rita Skeeter? – algumas pessoas resmungaram contrariadas. James procurou o olhar da loira entre os presentes e sorriu consigo mesmo. Ele estava apenas começando...

* * *

N/A: Temos aqui o fim do Ato II. Na próxima atualização teremos o "Ato III - A Trama", onde teremos as escolhas dos papéis das personagens. XD. Então, vamos aqui a uma parte do próximo capítulo. 

_"-Terceiro candidato a Romeu que se acidenta essa semana. – ela comentou, lançando um olhar para Rita, quer murmurava um feitiço, fazendo com que uma fala mudasse um pouco. – Será que o papel é amaldiçoado? _

_A loira gargalhou gostosamente. _

_-Deixa de inventar coisas, Bertha. – ela falou, mirando a garota calmamente. – Olhe o primeiro nome da lista. _

_- Sirius Black. – ela deu de ombros. – Certo; o que isso tem a ver? _

_-Ele ser maroto não te diz nada...? – Rita arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Três acidentaram-se dois dias antes dos testes para Romeu e mais dois desistiram. – ela sorriu de forma presunçosa. – Só falta dois." _

E até a próxima. XD


	7. Ato III Cena I

N/A: Sorry, sorry mesmo pela demora; mas é que eu não consegui parar para responder as reviews e acabei atrasando na atualização da fic. Mas aqui estou novamente. XD. Capotando de sono, mas bem. Hehehehe.

Então, vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Gagau **_( Sim, sim. O Sissi quer a todo custo virar Romeu e mudar o sobrenome dos Capuleto para Mckinnon. Huahahahahaha. Ele conseguir isso é outra história. XD. A Lily ficou mexida com o beijo do James, mas procurou não demonstrar muito. Afinal, quem não ficara... / Lisa desmaia / Ai! Eu quero um James ou um Sirius ou um Remus só para mim/ surta de vez... XD / ; _**Lívia Cavalheiro **_( Minha risada e meus olhares maquiavélicos te deram medo/ envergonhada / Bem, essa era a intenção. / risada maquiavélica / Brinks, brinks. É... / se esconde / A atualização das outras estão demorando um "pouquinho"... eu estou meio enrolada por agora por causa de concursos e a faculdade, então... mas, bem, em dezembro eu estou mais livre, leve e solta! XD. Huahahaha. Acho que ficaria melhor dizer: "Fazemos - ou melhor, faço - qualquer negócio para ficar com a Lily". Huahahahahaha. ); _**Thatty **_( Sirius é, realmente, um cachorro mesmo! Mas eu adorei essa cena. XD / Eu me perguntou, qual cena que eu não adoro? Huahahahaha. Que bom que está gostando da fic! Fico muito feliz. n.n. Ah, é porque eu estava em dúvida se ele ensinava no Sartre - é no cursinho mesmo - ou no Mendel. Huahahaha. Só que agora eu me lembrei que ele ensina lá no Grandes Mestres. / bem, no ano passado era assim /. Cenas de romance ainda virão na fic. / bem, se você considerar uma pitada de romance nesse capítulo... mas, bem, não é muito agradável isso... huahahahahaha. Ah, e sucesso desde já para ti no Vestibular! ); _**JhU Radcliffe **_( Eu também queria um beijo assim do James... XD. Um só não, muitos/ suspira / Mas, bem, quem sabe eu não esbarro em um James por aí? XD. Coitado do Will, acho que ele vai me rogar mil e uma pragas por causa disso. Huahahahahahahaha. / Lisa se protegendo com um espelho e um escudo / Own, pode me chamar de tia sim. / Lisa se sentindo idosa / Você é filha de alguma da família da net? XD / memória falha... estou velha...risos / É da Lolly? XD ); _**Luh Black **_( XD. Que bom que deu para entender os troços da review, é que eu às vezes fico receosa de não terem entendido nada. XD. Mas acho que eu já peguei a prática de explicar isso. Huahahah. Ah, sim, os capítulos dessa fic, em sua maioria, são muito pequenos. Acho que o maior não chega a ter doze páginas. Huahaha. Não se preocupe, o Sirius não será o galã da vez... / tadinho... rsrsrsrsrsrs/ ); _**Lulu Star **_( Sim, sim. Eu já mencionei em alguns comentários, pois muita gente estranhou esse novo comportamento das personagens. XD. Mas era a minha intenção fugir da Lily stressada e do James garanhão. XD. Eu, particularmente, gostei dessa nova personalidade deles. E não é só do James e da Lily que eu estou falando... n.n. Sim!!! O Lovegood teve mais uma - curta - aparição. XD. Eu o amo demais/ aperta as bochechas do Lovegood / ); _**MaRi EvAns **_(Eu sei disso...T.T. Mas é que, ultimamente, meu tempo anda apertado por causa dos estudos e eu só estou postando as fics que já tem capítulos prontos e essas mencionadas não têm o próximo capítulo pronto totalmente; mas farei o possível para terminar o mais breve que puder. A versão de 68? Hum, não sei se é essa que eu tenho. XD. Mas, se a música for a que eu estou pensando... eu já vi sim! n.n Eu sempre tenho vontade de chorar ao ouvir a música...T.T /_ _"What is a youth? Impetuous fire. What is a maid? Ice and desire."... / Bom, você verá no que vai dar a escolha do Romeu na fic. XD. T.T. Sabe, desde quando eu conheci a história, eu sempre tive vontade de fazer isso: um final feliz para Romeu e Julieta. Huahahaha. Mas, bem, não seria Romeu e Julieta se tivesse final feliz, não/ Lisa mode sádica on / Mas eu creio que você vai achar a parte da encenação divertida. XD; _**Guilherme McKinnon **_( Sim, eles só aprontam! Mas eles não seriam Os Marotos se não aprontassem, não é mesmo? XD. Own, eu sei que eu tenho que atualizar essas fics, mas é que eu estou meio sem tempo para escrever no momento por causa dos estudos e só estou postando fics completas - como essa - ou com cenas que ainda faltam somente uma revisão - como é o caso de Escolhas e Éramos Sete em Nove, esta, por sinal, eu ainda não terminei de revisar...T.T, mas em dezembro estarei mais livre e voltarei a atualizar mais rápido. ); _**Gabriela Black** _( rsrsrsrs. Sim! Você está certíssima! Quanto a ser Rita a escolhida? Bem, você vai entender um pouco nesse capítulo. Hehehehehe. Também não gosto dela, mas ela foi a ideal para esse papel. rsrsrsrsrsrs );_** July Evans **_( Sua primeira review no olhinhos brilhantes / Que honra!!! \o/ Espero que venha muitas outras também. XD / mamys exploradora-mor. Huahahaha / Sim! Você acertou!!! Huahahahaha. A única que percebeu - ou pelo menos comentou que percebeu. XD / feliz da vida e momento "É minha filha!" / Você vai entender, aos poucos, o por quê dele ter feito isso. E não pense mal do nosso Jay, tá? Huahahahahaha. Sim, com a Skeeter. / isso é que é desespero para que ele consiga contracenar com a ruivinha... rsrsrsrsrsrs / Eu também quero um beijo daquele... / pode ser do Sirius, do James ou do Remus. XD Ou melhor, dos TRÊS! huahahahaha / Por que será? Por que será? XD. Sirius du mal, não? Huahahahahaha ); _**isa ** _( Atualizada! Que bom que está gostando. n.n )_ **e****Lilys Riddle **_( Sirius não presta mesmo! Huahahahaha. Gostou da pontinha do Lovegood/ sorri / Eu adoro cada pontinha que eu escrevi dele na fic. Só lamento que ele não participe muito dela...T.T. Quando eu escrevi nem notei que era tão apegada assim... / ok, eu não noto muita coisa quando escrevo algo... rsrsrsrs/ Aí depois que eu reli o que tinha feito... foi paixão à primeira lida. XD. Se eu pudesse, o faria participar mais, mas aí teria que modificar a fic...T.T. XD. Você acertou quase todos os "atores" e suas personagens. XD. Mas, bem, você errou no Lucius. Ele não vai ser Paris. E acertou depois, quando teve a dúvida de quem o Remus representaria. XD. )._

Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Beijos a todos aqueles que estão lendo e/ou comentando a fic e vamos a mais um Ato.XD**_

* * *

_**

**_Ato III – A Trama_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Cena I – Os cúmplices**

Já passava das quatro da tarde quando a reunião fora, enfim, encerrada. Rita nomeou Bertha a sua _assistente _e acertara que os únicos papéis a serem escolhidos por ela seriam o de Romeu e Julieta, sendo que o resto seria feito por sorteio. A loira sorria consigo mesma; estava satisfeita por ter sido "_sorteada"._ Ela ajeitou o exemplar de "_Romeu e Julieta"_ no braço e, despedindo-se de Bertha, seguiu em direção a biblioteca. Mas, mal ela dobrou o corredor, sentiu uma mão puxa-la de forma brusca até uma passagem que ficava atrás de uma tapeçaria.

O sorriso dela se alargou e ela estreitou os olhos quando a luminosidade que saia de uma varinha ofuscou a sua vista. Segundos depois, o rosto de James entrou em foco e ela estalou os lábios ao perceber que eles estavam próximos.

James esboçou um dos seus melhores sorrisos e, lentamente, se aproximou do rosto da loira, mas desviou no último instante, parando rente ao ouvido dela.

-Continue a cumprir a sua parte que eu cumprirei a minha. – ele falou num tom ligeiramente rouco.

-E você acha que eu sou mulher de voltar atrás nas minhas promessas, Potter? – ela o afastou de leve, mas James apenas alargou o sorriso. – E você? – ela o encarou firmemente. – É homem o bastante para cumprir as suas?

-Claro; o que você me pediu é mais fácil do que você imagina. – ele piscou o olho para ela e afastou a tapeçaria, olhando para os lados para checar se não havia ninguém no corredor. – A gente se vê. – ele sorriu e saiu, deixando Rita com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto soltava um longo suspiro.

* * *

-Sirius, eu não acho que a melhor opção para você seja decorar todas as falas do Romeu, se você nem mesmo tem certeza de que vai ser ele. – Remus aconselhou ao que parecia ser a vigésima vez aquela semana, enquanto sentava-se em posição de lótus em cima da cama, com um globo prateado em mãos. 

-A Skeeter disse que vai avaliar os _Romeus_, não é? – ele resmungou, ainda correndo o olhar pelo livro. – E se ela chegar a exigir uma fala?

-Você está levando isso muito a sério. – James falou, rindo. – Pads, é só uma peça! – ele falou, largando de lado os pergaminhos que estava lendo e deitando-se de modo displicente na cama. – E você ainda está usando o meu livro! – completou, lançando um olhar fuzilador para o amigo.

-Eu não tenho culpa se o seu chegou primeiro do que o meu.

-Você nem tem certeza do que a Skeeter está preparando, Sirius. – Remus o repreendeu. – Ela está mudando boa parte do roteiro, pelo que eu imagino. – ele lançou um olhar meio de esguelha para Sirius e depois murmurou algo, apontando a varinha para o globo. – Ela me descreveu cenários que eu não imagino que seja de Shakespeare. – ele avaliou com as sobrancelhas quase unidas.

-Que cenários?

-Se eu contar vai perder a graça, Sirius. – Remus falou num meio sorriso. James sorriu também. Ele bem sabia o que a Rita pedira para Remus colocar naquele armazenador de cenários. – Mas o que você quer saber? – ele completou, num tom entediado.

-Eu soube que ela deseja implantar um início da consumação do casamento deles. – ele comentou num tom maroto. Remus corou furiosamente e assentiu. – Eu vou adorar isso. – Sirius quase dava pulinhos em cima da cama e James se controlou para não rir.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza que você vai ser Romeu...? – Remus lançou um olhar intrigado e depois revirou os olhos. – Não diga; eu já sei da resposta.

-Eu sou um maroto, Remus, e eu tenho meus métodos.

-Desejo-lhe sorte, então. – ele respondeu, lançando um olhar discreto para James, que murchou o sorriso que tinha no rosto. Sabia que o amigo estava desconfiado de algo e não gostava nada, nada disso.

* * *

Bertha riscou mais um nome da lista e suspirou resignadamente. 

-Terceiro candidato a Romeu que se acidenta essa semana. – ela comentou, lançando um olhar para Rita, quer murmurava um feitiço, fazendo com que uma fala mudasse um pouco. – Será que o papel é amaldiçoado?

A loira gargalhou gostosamente.

-Deixa de inventar coisas, Bertha. – ela falou, mirando a garota calmamente. – Olhe o primeiro nome da lista.

- Sirius Black. – ela deu de ombros. – Certo; o que isso tem a ver?

-Ele ser maroto não te diz nada...? – Rita arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Três acidentaram-se dois dias antes dos testes para Romeu e mais dois desistiram. – ela sorriu de forma presunçosa. – Só falta dois.

-Dois? – Bertha falou, confusa. – Mas, Rita, eu só estou vendo mais um aqui.

A loira sorriu misteriosamente.

-Agora falta pouco para o segundo nome aparecer...

* * *

-É hoje? – Peter indagou, vendo Sirius fechar o livro com um sorriso satisfeito. 

-Hum-hum. – ele assentiu calmamente. James passou pela cama do amigo e desabou na sua sem muito interesse.

-Só espero que eu não pegue um papel muito ruim no sorteio. – ele mencionou, pondo as mãos sobre a cabeça e fitando o teto num olhar perdido.

-Certamente, James, você ficaria bem sendo a Ama da Julieta.

-Você está errado, Sirius; para isso, eu teria que me parecer com você.

Os dois se entreolharam e gargalharam gostosamente. Peter meneou a cabeça calmamente e prendeu o riso.

-Quem será que foi a Julieta? – James perguntou, ligeiramente intrigado. – Eu nem mesmo sei se a Evans chegou a se inscrever para esse papel.

Sirius sorriu meio amarelo e assentiu de leve. James se sentou na cama de modo brusco e o encarou com os olhos estreitados.

-Você está falando sério? – ele falou, ligeiramente rouco.

-Relaxa, James. Ela não vai ser a escolhida.

-Ah, é? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, por completo desconfiado. – E como você pode ter tanta certeza assim?

-Porque a Mckinnon é quem será a escolhida.

James ainda pareceu não acreditar.

-Sério, James. – Sirius disse num riso nervoso. – Por que você acha que eu me empenharia tanto para _ganhar _esse papel se não tivesse certeza disso?

- Vou acreditar em você. – ele resmungou, tornando a se deitar na cama. Sirius se despediu dele e de Peter, saindo do dormitório segundos depois.

* * *

A escolha do papel de Julieta fora feita um dia antes da do Romeu. Rita resolveu manter sigilo, comunicando a todos que os resultados de ambos seriam dados no mesmo dia que seria feito a escolha dos outros papéis. 

Ainda sorrindo, Sirius abriu a porta da sala na qual seriam realizados os testes e se apresentou.

-Onde estão os outros? – ele perguntou, no tom mais inocente que conseguiu.

-Todos os outros desistiram. – Bertha disse num suspiro pesaroso. – Menos ele. – ela apontou para Lovegood, que acenou para Sirius, ao que o rapaz rapidamente retribuiu.

-Então, podemos começar?

-Não. – Rita desviou o olhar da cena que terminava de adaptar e lançou um olhar divertido para Sirius. – Ainda falta um concorrente.

Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha, intrigado. Faltava mais um além do Lovegood?

-Quem? – indagou, um tanto quanto curioso.

-Eu. – uma voz conhecida soara atrás de si e Sirius voltou-se para ele num misto de surpresa e raiva.

-James Potter! – ele o encarou firmemente, ao que o rapaz apenas sorriu em resposta.

-Pelo visto ele acabou de chegar. – Rita se pronunciou, levantando-se calmamente da cadeira. – Então, podemos começar.

* * *

Sirius e James saíram juntos da sala e, enquanto o primeiro jorrava um infindável número de xingamentos e azarações para o seu amigo, este se dobrava de rir. 

-Você precisava ter visto a sua cara quando me viu ali. – James disse ainda gargalhando.

-Você trapaceou! – ele bradou, furioso. – Potter, você me enganou esse tempo todo! Você é um ser desprezível! Eu devia te esganar agora mesmo, seu idiota!

-Pode me xingar mais, Sirius, eu deixo. – ele respondeu numa crise de risos. – Mas a sua feição vai ficar gravada na minha memória e me fazer rir todos os dias.

Sirius soltou um ruído que lembrava muito um rosnado e avançou para cima de James, que riu ainda mais quando percebeu que ele fez menção de esganá-lo, mas por fim passou a uma das mãos por um dos ombros dele e o puxou para perto de si.

-Devo confessar que, pela primeira vez na vida, você conseguiu ser mais esperto do que eu. – ele o mirou com certa curiosidade. – O que você fez?

-Fiz um acordo com a Skeeter. – ele sorriu meio de lado. – E se até agora ela cumpriu a parte dela, creio que não deva voltar atrás... – James passou a mão pelos cabelos e adquiriu um ar preocupado. – Agora, falando sério, Sirius. Você não está irritado comigo por causa disso, está?

-Bom... – ele falou pensativo. – Você ficou irritado comigo por causa do incidente da poção?

James pareceu avaliar a pergunta.

-Para ser sincero; eu fiquei no começo. – ele encarou Sirius firmemente. – Mas depois eu achei divertido e fiquei rindo comigo mesmo com o que você é capaz de fazer.

Sirius sorriu de forma enviesada.

-Então, eu posso dizer que sinto o mesmo no momento. – ele disse, rindo. – Aqueles pergaminhos que você tanto olhava eram as falas, não eram?

James assentiu.

-Diferente de você, eu me focalizei na cena que eu achei mais importante e me dediquei somente a ela. – ele sorriu de forma superior.

-A que eles declaram o amor que sentem um pelo outro. – Sirius disse num meio sorriso. – Eu gosto dessa cena... – ele esboçou um ar intrigado e mordeu o lábio inferior. – Não preciso nem perguntar quem vai ser a Julieta, não é?

James sorriu misteriosamente e os dois se entreolharam para, logo depois, gargalharem gostosamente.

* * *

N/A: E o James mostra as suas garras! Huahahahahahaha. Tadinho do Sirius, ele foi enganado direitinho... ele não merecia isso. / voz ao fundo: _"Ah, não? E o que você me diz do que ele fez comigo?"._ Lisa sorri amarelo / 

Bom, como já é de praxe, despeço-me com uma palhinha do que está por vir no próximo capítulo. XD.

_"-Mas... – ela insistiu, olhando feio para Skeeter. – Ele não pode ser o Romeu! _

_-E por que não, Evans? – James se manifestou pela primeira vez. _

_-Porque... – Lily mordeu o lábio inferior. – Porque eu sou a Julieta! – alguns alunos riram."_

Espero que tenham gostado. n.n.


	8. Ato III Cena II

N/A: Cá estou eu novamente. Hehehehehe. Bom, esse capítulo de agora é o mais curto de todos, apesar de eu o achar um dos mais divertidos. XD. / tadinha da Lily, como ela sofre.../. Por que eu estou comentando isso aqui? Sei lá; é só loucura minha... rsrsrsrsrsrs.

Bom, vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Livia Cavalheiro **_( rsrsrsrsrs. Sim! Foi impagável!!!! XD. Tadinho do Sissi... ele se esforçou tanto para ganhar o papel e James passou uma boa rasteira nele, deixando-o no fundo mais fundo do poço. / risos / Mas, bem, ele supera... Ah, obrigada por entender o quanto a minha faculdade está me deixando enrolada / ela e estudos para concursos... XD /. Eu só não irei atualizar as outras que não estão com capítulos prontos, então, teremos atualizações de AMRJ / sigla do nome da fic... rsrsrsrsrsrs/ até lá! Tadinho do James, ele nem vai aprontar tanto assim. Sim! Teremos troca de farpas entre James e Lily / mais para esta com aquele do que o contrário, mas... rsrsrsrsrsrs /, com direito a contradições de James e um momento mais do que ideal que a Lily achou para esclarecer tudo com James; e é claro, os "pegas". XD. Hey, não você é má não! É divertido rir da desgraça alheia, principalmente do Sirius. / risada maléfica /);_**July Evans**_ ( Filhota! n.n Que review enorme! XD. Sim, você foi a única a perceber - e que comentou - o "pacto diabólico" entre James e Rita. XD. Eu pus aquela troca de olhares entre os dois de propósito, para que alguém descobrisse. XD. u.u Mais que filha interesseira eu tenho... rsrsrsrsrs. Peça para o Cedy te dar um novo. Mamys está sem dimdim agora. / resta saber se ele vai saber o que é um mp3... ¬¬' / Sim! Ele merece uma abébia! XD. E, bem, ele e o Sirius estão quites agora, não? Hehehehe. Eu cansei de pedir... T.T. Infelizmente, toda vez que um apartamento alugado fica vago aqui vem ou meninos, ou garotas. / suspira / Espero que não tenha a mesma sorte que eu. XD . Queria ter visto essa cena. rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Hey! Mas antes da filhota contracenar, eu estou na fila também. / só que, como eu sou a manda-chuva aqui, trocaria o papel do James pelo Sirius. / suspira / Eu também não me lembro das falas de RJ...T.T. As que estão vivas em minha mente são as de Otelo, pois eu representei a cena final. XD. / "Pecados? São os amores que sinto por vós..." n.n. / Nessa cena eu ri imaginando o Sirius quase dando pulinhos em cima da cama... Hey, o que você quer dizer com isso Srta July Evans Digorry? Acho bom ser brincadeira mesmo... rsrsrsrs. Te amodoro!!! n.n. Ah, e quanto ao que Skeeter pediu para o James... Sim! Não é nada muito "grave". XD. Senão, ela já teria agarrado James. Mas, bem, ele é um maroto e tem que fazer um pouco de charme, não? rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. E fique certa de que o James só agiu daquela maneira porque sabia que Rita não quer isso dele. XD. Você vai descobrir mais à frente, no último ato da história. );_** Gabriela Black **_( É... daria... / em transe / Hum, bem... / pigarreia / mas a fic foi para o challenge J/L. XD. E era um dos bônus fazer o James utilizar de meios marotos para ganhar o papel! Eu não fiz por querer... / chora copiosamente / Ok, só um pouquinho... / risos / ); _**Lulu Star **_( Sim! Tadinho do Sissi...T.T. Mas, bem, é por uma boa causa, senão o Harry não nasce futuramente! XD. Lovegood/ aperta as bochechas dele / Sim, ele não é fofo? XD. Ah, sem problemas. XD. Bom, mas não sei se você deve saber, mas essa fic já está completa. E agora eu estou usando meu profile de 'blog'. XD. Falando sobre o andamento das outras fics e quais foram postadas. Bom, o caso é que eu estou estudando para concursos e agora estou em fim de semestre e meu tempo anda meio apertado por causa disso. T.T Então, só teremos atualizações dessas outras em dezembro mesmo. XD. Para mais informações, vide profile. rsrsrsrsrsrs ); _**Miss Engels ( / **_corada / Que bom que você gosta da maneira que eu escrevo. XD. E aqui está mais um capítulo. ); _**Guilherme McKinnon **_( /corada/ Que bom que está gostando. XD. Aqui está mais um capítulo. Hehehe );_** Luh Black **_( rsrsrsrsrs. É uma pena que ele seja comprometido, não? XD. Eu também quero um James para mim. XD. / e um Sirius também, claro/ Seu aniversário está chegando? Meus parabéns/ atrasado ou adiantado, não sei... rsrsrs / Bom, a única exigência fosse que a Lily ficasse brava por ter que fazer papel com James. Bem, podia-se arranjar algo sem fazê-los principais, não? XD. Mas é claro que é bem mais interessante deixá-los como os amantes da peça. XD. Demorei muito dessa vez? XD. );_** Gagau **_( Sim! James mostrou suas galha... ops, garras! rsrsrsrsrs. Não se preocupe. Espere e verá o que James pediu para a Skeeter. XD. Faça sua aposta até lá. XD ); _**Lilys Riddle **_( O elenco irá sair no capítulo onze. Ele é o último capítulo do próximo ato. XD. E sim! Você deu alguns palpites certeiros de quem vai representar quem na peça. XD. Adorei a idéia de fazer um capítulo extra com o making of da peça, mas preciso bolá-lo com mais calma. XD ); _**JhU Radcliffe **_( XD. Sim, sim! James mostrou que um cervo pode ter mais alguma "arma" além de galhas... rsrsrsrsrsrs. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo. n.n. Siiiiimmmm!!! A Lils não tem escolha! XD. / olhar inocente / Hey! Eu não fiz isso por querer! Era um item obrigatório James e Sirius disputarem o papel do mocinho e era um bônus James utilizar de artimanhas marotas para ganhar o papel. Eu fui obrigada a isso. Eu não queria fazer o meu amado Sissi sofrer... / chora compulsivamente / Eu amo o Sissi/ Jhu lhe lança um ar desconfiado / Ok, devo confessar que eu gostei um pouquinho de fazê-lo sofrer / crise de risos /. Não tem mãe? Y.Y. Hey! Eu não sou choradeira...rsrsrsrs. E eu quero sim ser sua mãe!!!! XD. / Mamys enxerida tomou liberdade de add filha no msn / Só resta saber quem vai ser seu pai, já que sou filha do Sirius... XD. Bom, algo a pensar... /); _**Thatty **_( Que bom que você gostou da idéia e está gostando da fic. XD. Os suspiros da Skeeter? Bem, quem não suspiraria por ter James Potter / pausa para um desmaio / tão próximo a si, ainda mais com **aquele sorriso e falando rente ao seu ouvido?** / desmaia novamente / Ah, eu já estou na faculdade. XD. Eu fiz cursinho ano passado, no Universitário. Hehehehehehehe. E, mais uma vez, sucesso para ti no vestibular! ); _**Assuero Racsama **_( Só espero que depois dele se revirar demais no túmulo, ele não resolva levantar e vir puxar meu pé à noite... / medo / Agora você não ficou mais na imaginação. XD. n.n ) _**Nah** _( Fico feliz que tenha conseguido ler e mais ainda por estar gostando da minha fic. n.n. Aqui está o capítulo. XD )._

Bom, beijos a todos aqueles que estão lendo e/ou comentando na fic. E aqui vai mais um capítulo. XD

**

* * *

**

_**Ato III – A Trama**_

_**

* * *

** _

**Cena II – Os amantes**

_-Quê? _– a voz de Lily se sobressaiu aos murmúrios que passaram a dominar a sala. – O Romeu vai ser o Potter? – ela pigarreou. – Quer dizer... o Potter... _Romeu?_ – ela parecia cada vez mais incrédula.

-Ele fez uma boa atuação, Evans. – Rita mencionou num ar entediado. – Assim como você.

-Mas... mas... – ela ainda parecia não acreditar. – O Potter...? – ela ficava mais vermelha a cada segundo.

-Os únicos que competiram foi ele, o Black e o Lovegood. – ela reviu suas anotações. – O Black trocou algumas falas; o Lovegood atuou bem no começo, mas esqueceu a fala no final e o Potter se saiu perfeitamente bem. – ela sorriu meio de lado. – E, coincidentemente, vocês dois interpretaram a mesma cena.

-Mas ele trapaceou! – ela grunhiu, inconformada. – Todos os outros concorrentes sofreram _acidentes _ou _desistiram. _O Black é amigo dele, pode ter feito isso de propósito. E o Lovegood... – ela encarou o rapaz, tentando pensar em algo. – Bem, eu não sei; só sei que isso foi trapaça.

-Não foi, Evans. – Rita rebateu calmamente. – E, mesmo que tivesse sido, James me mostrou estar apto a representar o Romeu. – ela a encarou firmemente. – Ele não ficou nervoso, não esqueceu a fala nenhuma vez e ainda tem a emoção necessária para representar um amante... – ela lançou um olhar de esguelha para James e riu um pouco. – Entre outras qualidades que eu não vou me reter a cita-las aqui.

-Mas... – ela insistiu, olhando feio para Skeeter. – Ele não pode ser o Romeu!

-E por que não, Evans? – James se manifestou pela primeira vez.

-Porque... – Lily mordeu o lábio inferior. – Porque eu sou a Julieta! – alguns alunos riram.

-E o que isso tem a ver, Evans?

-Temos que encenar um casal apaixonado e _não_ somos um casal, _muito menos_ apaixonados. – ela falou corando ligeiramente.

-Não? – ele exibiu um ar suspeito. – Tem certeza das suas palavras, Evans?

-_Potter! _– ela bradou, olhando feio para ele.

-Evans, – Rita começou num tom entediado. – se você não quiser ficar com o papel, eu ponho Black no seu lugar.

-Quem? Eu? – Sirius se pronunciou de imediato. Muitos riram. – Vai tirando seu hipogrifo da chuva, Skeeter. Você pirou? Eu não quero ser amante do James. – mais risos. – Eu sou _homem._

-Não você, Black. – ela revirou os olhos. – A Black.

Todos voltaram o olhar para Bellatrix, que adquiriu um tom róseo na feição pálida.

-Você se inscreveu para ser a Julieta, priminha? – Sirius comentou num tom de deboche. – Onde está seu orgulho? Uma puro-sangue de família nobre e tradicional querendo interpretar o papel principal de uma peça trouxa?

Alguns risos foram prendidos ao que Bella encarou Sirius com uma fúria reprimida.

-Não é da sua conta, Sirius! – ela sibilou entre dentes.

-Hum, Skeeter, é mesmo verdade que ela se saiu bem?

Rita esboçou um ar malandro.

-Foi muito difícil escolher entre ela e a Evans. A Black sabe ser romântica quando quer, mas eu não creio que ela tenha a doçura e pureza que é um ar típico para uma Julieta. – muitos riram.

-E a Evans tem, por um acaso? – Bellatrix se pronunciou, num sibilo.

-Pode não ter no cotidiano, mas ela muda completamente quando atua. – ela tornou a encarar Lily, que olhava para um ponto da sala completamente vermelha. – E então, Evans, vai ou não?

-Eu aceito, Skeeter. – ela mirou Bellatrix com profundo desprezo. – Terei o maior prazer em encenar esse papel. – Lily voltou o olhar para James, que esboçava um sorriso radiante. – Mas não é por sua causa, Potter. E fique calado.

James apenas franziu o cenho, confuso.

-O que foi que eu fiz agora?

A sala explodiu em gargalhadas e até mesmo Lily teve que se esforçar para também não cair no riso ao ver a feição que James exibiu.

* * *

N/A: Chegamos ao fim de mais um Ato. XD. No próximo capítulo nós teremos o _"Ato IV - Os Objetos" _onde teremos três flashbacks sobre o que aconteceu naquela "fatídica" / risos / noite de sábado. XD. Vamos, então, a uma palhinha do primeiro flashback: 

"_-Não me diga que... – Moony suspirou. – Ah, não, James...  
__-Só serão umas gotas, Moony. – ele sorriu presunçosamente. – Lily Evans não vai nem notar ou sequer pensar na possibilidade de eu ter feito isso com ela. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.  
__-Mas isso é invasão de privacidade, James!"_

Espero que tenham gostado. n.n.


	9. Ato IV Cena I

N/A: E aqui estou eu mais uma vez, sem ter a mínima idéia do que pôr no começo das minhas notas / risos /, afinal, eu ainda tenho estudar para a prova de sexta-feira, revisar o trabalho que eu fiz ontem... mas, paciência. XD. E viva a proclamação da República/ risos /

Bem, vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Luh Black **_( Menos de um minuto. O.O. Que rápida, hein? XD. Mas, sim, é muito pequeno o capítulo e, devo aqui confessar, esse também é, apesar de ser um pouco maior do que o anterior. Seu aniversário foi ontem? Ah! Meus parabéns/ atrasado / Eu esqueci completamente... / envergonhada / Bom, presente atrasado então. XD. E, sim, sim, foi a poção da verdade.Hehehehe.); _**Gabriela Black **_( Sim, coitada mesmo... mas levando-se em conta de que ela vai ter que beijar o **James**... / inveja / do que raios ela está reclamando/ tudo bem que não é o Sirius, mas, bem, é o James. O James! Risos / Eu tive que fazer isso. Eu pensei em por a Black e não ter nada disso, mas aí eu me lembrei da forma animaga do Prongs e pensei em mudar... / tadinho do James / XD ); _**Gagau **_( Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Sim, ela se inscreveu! XD. Mas, não, não teremos armações dela para acabar com a Lils, afinal, o Romeu que ela queria não foi o Romeu. / risos / Eu tenho raiva da Bellatrix por ela ter matado o Sirius ainda, mas, bem... paciência. XD.Mas confesso que já li algumas S/B. / acho que pelo que eu falei já deu para perceber quem seria o Romeu que a Bellinha queria... risos / Os ensaios, pelo menos ao meu ver, são divertidos. XD. Mas ainda teremos esse o ato dos objetos – no caso, esse que eu estou começando a postar agora – antes de partir para o dos ensaios. Quanto as gotas referentes... é a Veritaserum. XD); _**Lívia Cavalheiro **_( Eu também tenho preguiça de fazer login, então, não se preocupe. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs Hey... "meu mundinho, meu mundinho... todos me amam... eu sou foda!" eu tive crise de risos ao ler isso/ imaginando o Sirius dizendo isso / Posso roubar a frase? XD. Sim, eles serão um pouquinho maiores e depois diminui consideravelmente para dar lugar a um dos capítulos "monstros" da fic. XD / tudo bem que ele não tem muito mais do que dez páginas, mas... risos / Eu também queria essa pena para mim. XD. Mas você vai ter pena do James também. / sorriso misterioso / Conte-me os seus problemas. / prepara o divã / rsrsrsrsrsrs. Pelo que você disse, deve ser entediante mesmo... mas, pense pelo lado bom, é um trabalho entediante, mas você ganha por ele e ainda pode ouvir música e fuçar a net mesmo que "clandestinamente"... hum, seu chefe-pai te dá salário, não? n.n. Vale sim estar ansiosa. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Sem problemas, todo mundo surta de vez em quando... ou sempre. XD );_**July Evans **_(Ah, eu queria ouvir as suas apresentações... Y.Y. / inveja de quem ouviu. XD / rsrsrsrs. É muita força de vontade consegui não rir. Eu me lembro de uma apresentação que teve lá na faculdade, em equipe, tinha um componente que toda vez que alguém travava ele começava a falar – no intuito de ajudar – e acabava por dizer tudo o que o outro ia dizer. / risos / A segunda vez que aconteceu isso eu não me agüentei, comecei a rir baixinho, com o professor na minha frente... eu tive que esconder a cabeça na carteira por isso... / risos /, mas ele notou porque eu estava rindo. XD. Eu gostei muito de escrever essa parte. XD Eu não ia coloca-la, mas aí eu me lembrei da forma animaga do James... risos. Sua amiga gostou da fic? Pode me chamar de Lety também quando der saudades. XD. Minha cabeça lerda demorou alguns instantes para processar que aqui aqui era uma tentativa de dizer volto aqui, mas depois eu entendi. XD. Hehehe. Sim, sim, mas eu posso dizer de antemão que a Rita não é a única cúmplice do James. / sorri misteriosamente /. E seu pai resolveu te dar um mp3/ ele ainda está meio irritado comigo por causa do Orli, não posso convence-lo a nada. ¬¬' / Se ele disse que só paga em galeões, você pede para ele trocar por dinheiro trouxa! XD. Represente sim! Comprar direitos autorais? Rsrsrs. Acho que não chega a tanto... / envergonhada / Ah, você pode usar RJ sim se você quiser..n.n Mas, Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão também é legal, apesar de eu nunca ter lido. Mas, bem, é Shakespeare. XD. / olhar de desconfiança / Sei o "impulso pela emoção que você sentiu sobre a consumação do amor, dona July... risos /. Ah, recebi sim! Mas só a carta...T.T. Mas, como o correio daqui é moroso a milionésima potência, dou o prazo mínimo de um mês para o livro chegar... / envergonhada / esqueci de avisar... / envergonhada duplamente / Ah, nem precisava... n.n. Muito obrigada! Ah, é a Jhu Radcliffe. XD. Só que eu nem falei com ela pelo msn ainda...T.T. Te amodoroooooooooooooooo muito!!!! Beijos!/ nossa, eu falo, não? ou melhor, escrevo... se bem que, você também. XD /);_ **Assuero Racsama** _(Sim, as encrencas ainda estão longe do fim... hehehe. Tadinho do James. XD. Vendo o que eu escrevo, eu penso no quanto eu o faço sofrer... risos. Mas não será nada comparado a o que ele terá que passar na Maré de Azar... XD. / a do challenge ano-novo / Realmente, é uma pergunta que eu não sei responder... risos. Mas o James vai agradecer ao Sirius futuramente. XD. Se não fosse por ele, ele não contracenaria com a ruivinha... / risos /. Talvez por eles serem tão iguais – loucamente iguais - que eles devem se entender... / risos /); _**Yuffu **_( / Lisa sorrindo maquiavelicamente. O brilho do cano de uma arma é visível em meio a escuridão... /VOCÊ APARECEU/ Fernanda e joga no chão e ela gargalha de forma maquiavélica enquanto toma um gole de refrigerante... – não era uma arma? O.O / XD. Ah, sem problemas. XD Acho que foi em dois capítulos... rsrsrsrs. Eu sei bem como uma semana de provas, então, nem ligo. / a minha está chegando, por sinal...T.T / Desejo sucesso nas suas provas! Sim! Termine a história do Patchenho! Quero ver como isso vai acabar... XD. E, não se preocupe, o bloqueio sempre passa! Faça contos loucos como o do castelo de areia – não saiu do primeiro parágrafo, porque veio uma onda e o destruiu... –, ou do telhado... – ele queria voar, mas acabou caindo no chão e quebrando... risos. Entre outros. XD / que história doida é essa? Bem, eu que fiz... risos ); _**mary black **_( Nossa, muito obrigada pelos elogios. / corada / Você é receosa no que diz respeito a fics J/Ls? Hum, imagino o porquê... hehehehe. Ainda não se acostumou com os apelidos deles em inglês? Qualquer dúvida, é só falar! Eu também não sabia disso, e quando descobri fiquei meio decepcionada e irritada ao mesmo tempo, mas, fazer o quê? É a vida... e a 'melhor' tradutora de Harry Potter do mundo/ suspira /. Esse foi só o primeiro erro. Fora as falas do Hagrid, que se eu não me engano, ele fala meio errado no original, algo assim... entre outras mais... Ah, eu sempre quis escrever com os nomes originais, então, achei essa a oportunidade perfeita. XD. É; eu confesso que nas minhas outras fics nunca havia dado a atenção devida a ele por puro ódio. / risos / Mas estou me dobrando, sim, sim, ele é um maroto. E os marotos não sabem que o Peter ia se tornar o rato asqueroso que é agora... ¬¬'. Sim, sim, eu confesso que, inicialmente, fui levada pelas outras fics que eu li e fiz esse estereótipo que montaram para James e Lily em minhas outras fics... hehehehehe. Mas, bem paciência, eu gosto delas e também adoro fazer a Lily gritar com o James. / risos / Eu confesso que ainda tenho medo de trabalhar com o Dumbledore, acho que ele está acima da minha capacidade de aprendiz de escritora, mas, bem, eu tento. / risos / Fiquei muito feliz por você ter achado que a personalidade do "meu" bateu com o magnífico da Tia Rowling. XD. E, mais uma vez, que bom que você gostou. XD; _**Lika Slytherin **_(Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Fico feliz! XD. Eu gostei muito de ter escrito essa parte da cena. XD. Não ia ter isso, mas a mera lembrança da forma animaga do James me fez faze-la. Rsrsrsrsrsrs. Realmente, do que a Lily está reclamando? Ela deveria era estar muito feliz, afinal, é o James! XD. Sim! Eu também queria um Remus para mim... / suspira enquanto um vulto olha feio para ela / Ah, sim, claro! Sem esquecer do Sirius... Ah, o Sirius... / em transe /_**MaRi EvAns **_( Não infarte! Senão você não vê o resto da fic. XD. Bom, em geral, os capítulos da fic são excessivamente curtos comparado as outras fics que eu escrevo, mas, essa era a intenção, visto que eu quis fazer a fic com estrutura de peça e, em geral, as cenas de uma peça são pequenas. XD. Hum, eu não estou lembrada se eu vi essa ou não. Eu vi a da Paramount- preguiça de olhar o DVD -, mas eu fucei o site da Saraiva e descobri que tem uma mais antiga ainda... deve ser essa que você falou. XD. / a que surtou ao ver a capa do Romeu e Julieta da versão com DiCaprio... MUITO LINDA! – morre -. Eu procurei o youtube, mas não achei não... – talvez eu seja burra demais para procurar alguma coisa lá...risos / Bom, eu talvez faça um capítulo bônus como se fosse um making off da própria fic, então, eu posso pensar em uma cena com um final feliz. / risos / Algo como... "O que James pensa nos ensaios..." /risos/ );_** Lulu Star **_( Ah, sem problemas. XD. Não seria muito problema se fosse só a faculdade, mas tem ela e os concursos...hehehehe. Sim, de vez em quando você olha o profile. / se bem que não vai ter modificações por esses dias... XD.); _**Miss Engels **_( Respondido novamente. XD. Sim, sim! Viva o vi... digo, o James! XD ); _**Thatty **_( / corada / Ah, obrigada pelo elogio. XD. Se bem que eu ainda sinto que tenho muiiito a aprender. Sinto-me uma mera aprendiz ainda. XD. Seria interessante colocar James e Sirius para atuarem juntos, não/ sorri marotamente e começa a gargalhar. Dois vultos olham feio para Lisa / Er, bem, brincadeirinha... mas, bem, vou ver o que posso fazer... / ar maquiavélico. Os dois vultos tremem de medo. / Sim, James Potter que espere/ se bem que ele já esperou demais, o coitado está subindo pelas paredes já. – risos - / Sim, Lily sortuda. Quem não queria ter um James Potter só para si/ olhos brilhantes / Eu sempre reforço. XD. Sucesso para ti. XD. Bom, eu faço Direito na católica. Hehehehehe. Own, não sei se eu perguntei... você vai prestar para quê/ desculpe se eu já perguntei, mas é que eu sou meio esquecida de vez em quando... ou seria sempre? O.O /); _**Guilherme Mckinnon **_( / corada / Fico feliz que pense assim! E obrigada pelo elogio. XD. Sim, eu os faço sofrer tanto, não/ sorri meio de lado / Mas, fazer o quê? Eu já disse que tenho tendências sádicas/ risos / E olhe que eu sou apaixonada por eles... / imagine se não fosse... risos / Acho que só quem escapa é o Voldie... / Lisa tem medo dele... risos / por enquanto, é claro. XD. Er... esse é quase do mesmo tamanho. Rsrsrsrs. );_** JhU Radcliffe **_(Filhota! \o/ Tadinha da Lils... aliás, tadinha nada. É o James, cara! Do que ela está reclamando/ risos / Te prendeu até as três da manhã? O.O. XD. Sim, eu sei! Eu vi na sua assinatura: a Jhu Rad sou eu, ou algo assim... espero sua fic no chall/ chantagem de mamys... XD / E sucesso no vestibular! XD. Realmente, por que você trocou de nick... rsrsrsrs. Ah, você ainda tem duas irmãs, tia... Hehehehehe. Sim! Resta saber quando a gente vai se encontrar no msn... y.y ) _**e Nat **_( Eu escrevo bem? XD. Fico feliz que ache isso. XD. Mas, eu não acho tanto assim... sou uma mera aprendiz ainda. n.n ). _

Beijos a todos aqueles que estão lendo e/ou comentando a fic. E agora vamos a mais um capítulo!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ato IV – Os Objetos _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Cena I – Flashback – A Veritaserum**

"_-Para onde você vai, Prongs?_ – _a voz de Remus ecoou desconfiada no dormitório._

_-Dá uma voltinha na festa do Slugh. – ele sorriu presunçosamente._

_-James, James... Olha lá o que você vai fazer... – o maroto o repreendeu, a sobrancelha arqueando exageradamente por detrás do livro._

_-Remus. – James largou a capa de invisibilidade em cima da cama, enquanto fechava o malão com o pé, fazendo uma batida estrondosa soar pelo recinto. – Olha só para minha cara e veja se eu vou me meter em encrenca por causa disso._

_Sirius, que apenas observava a cena sentado displicentemente em sua cama, prendeu o riso quando Remus largou o seu livro de lado e inspirou profundamente._

_-Prongs, você é um monitor-chefe agora, sabia? Creio que você deveria passar a se comportar como um. – observou o rapaz num tom sério._

_James gargalhou._

_-Eu não vou aprontar nada com o Ranhoso, se é isso que você está pensando. – o sorriso que James esboçou era ligeiramente suspeito._

_-Não me diga que... – Moony suspirou. – Ah, não, James..._

_-Só serão umas gotas, Moony. – ele sorriu presunçosamente. – Lily Evans não vai nem notar ou sequer pensar na possibilidade de eu ter feito isso com ela. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos._

_-Mas isso é invasão de privacidade, James!_

_-Eu só quero ter certeza de que vale a pena investir nela ou não, Remus. – ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Sabe, viver dois anos com esse sentimento não é algo que se pode considerar fácil._

_-Pense, Remus, o James está desesperado... – Sirius comentou esboçando um sorriso maquiavélico. – Ele está chegando a tomar medidas drásticas._

_Remus_ _meneou a cabeça quando Sirius gargalhou gostosamente e recebeu, em resposta, um travesseiro no rosto e um olhar fuzilador de James._

_-Mas a Lily é minha amiga, Prongs. – Remus insistiu. – Eu não quero que você faça nada que venha a prejudica-la._

_-Eu não vou simplesmente pedir para ela dizer que me ama no meio da festa do Slug; se é isso que você está pensando... – os olhos castanho-esverdeados do rapaz brilharam intensamente. – Mas não digo nada a, pelo menos, beija-la. – ele suspirou e esboçou um sorriso vitorioso e ansioso. – Ou algo mais..._

_-Então, o efeito da poção passa e você pode-se considerar um homem morto. – Sirius gargalhou quando fez o sorriso do outro maroto morrer no rosto. – Mas, pense pelo lado bom, pelo menos você morrerá feliz._

_-Cala essa boca, seu cachorro pulguento!_

_-Cachorro pulguento? – Sirius jogou um travesseiro em James, ao que ele amparou com um sorriso. – Saiba que eu tomo banho toda semana e uso poção anti-pulgas, viu? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Sou um cachorro limpo._

_-Mas que nunca joga limpo. – Remus encarou Sirius com um ar desconfiado, que ainda esboçava um sorriso suspeito._

_-O que foi que eu fiz para você desconfiar tanto assim de mim? – ele retribuiu o olhar de Remus com uma feição indignada e cética. _

_-Nascer? – Remus comentou, ao que Sirius fechou a cara momentaneamente e tornou a sorrir como antes._

_-Sirius... – James o encarou com um ar desconfiado. – O que foi que você fez?_

_-Euuuu? – o sorriso suspeito dele se alargou. – Nada, Prongs. – completou num modo displicente._

_-Você trocou as poções, não foi? – James tirou algo do bolso e o observou na altura dos olhos. – Essa não é a Veritaserum? – completou, num estreitar de olhos, observando o líquido claro balançar lentamente à sua frente._

_-Não quer beber para ter certeza, Prongs? – Sirius indagou de modo desafiador, cruzando os braços de forma suspeita. James esboçou um ar malandro._

_Remus_ _revirou os olhos um tanto quanto entediado quando, num segundo, seus dois amigos deram lugar a um cervo e um cachorro, iniciando assim uma perseguição do primeiro atrás do segundo._

_Desde que o Sirius tivera a idéia de se transformar em animago para "atacar" James e força-lo a confessar que estava apaixonado por Lily Evans que essa cena se repetia no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano._

_Ainda exibindo o mesmo ar, ajeitou-se calmamente na cama e tornou a abrir o seu livro, tentando se concentrar em meio a bramidos e rosnados. Já desistira, há muito, de tentar impedir esses dois loucos de fazerem alguma coisa._

_A balburdia piorou e Remus ouviu o som de algo caindo e, ao perceber tudo escurecer, notou que fora o **seu **cortinado. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, tentando manter a calma, enquanto sentia algo se embolando pelas suas pernas, rosnando irritadamente._

_-Tenha calma, Remus... tenha muita calma. – murmurou para si mesmo, sentindo que a mesma já estava fugindo ao seu controle._

_Tirou o cortinado de cima de si, sentindo o nariz coçar involuntariamente. Remus observou o cervo que tentava, quase que inutilmente, soltar uma de suas galhas enrolada no cortinado da cama ao seu lado, olhando perigosamente para a sua cama, em que a "coisa" ainda se embolava de forma impaciente._

_Uma cara negra e peluda já estava despontando em meio ao "mar" avermelhado quando Remus percebeu que o cervo preparou-se para pular para cima da sua cama. O maroto encolheu-se no lugar e ficou um tanto quanto vermelho, principalmente quando sentiu o seu pé latejar devido à pisada que recebera do cervo._

**_-Agora chega!_** – _grunhiu irritadamente. – Ou vocês dois param com essa brincadeira, ou eu mesmo tomarei providências acerca disso._

_O cervo e o cachorro encararam Remus e depois se entreolharam. O cervo lançou um olhar emburrado para o cachorro e soltou um bramido antes de descer da cama – Remus gemeu quando ele tornou a pisar no seu pé – e se transformar em James Potter novamente._

_-Eu venci, Pads. – o rapaz sorriu triunfante, enquanto alisava os cabelos completamente suados. – Agora, me entregue a poção verdadeira."_

_

* * *

_

N/A: Aqui foi o primeiro dos flashbacks. Tadinho do James... tão ingênuo... / risos /. No próximo teremos o cervo entrando em ação com o plano dele, ou melhor, nem tanto assim... XD.

Como já é de praxe, vamos a uma palhinha do que terá no próximo!

"_-Você passou dos limites, Potter!  
__-Evans...  
__-Eu achei que você tinha mudado...  
__-Evans...  
__-... mas continua o mesmo idiota de sempre!  
__-Evans! – ele aumentou o tom de voz, fazendo-a ser acometida de um leve sobressalto.  
__-Que é?  
__-Você está machucando o meu pulso. – ele respondeu de modo sério.  
__-**Eu-não-me-importo!** – ela disse entre dentes, fechando ainda mais a mão sobre o pulso do rapaz."_

Espero que tenham gostado. n.n


	10. Ato IV Cena II

N/A: Depois de uma semana particularmente exaustiva / para a vinda de outra, mas, bem, é melhor esquecer disso por enquanto... - risos - /, olha eu aqui de novo! XD. E depois dessa semana - assim espero, assim espero, assim espero... -, finalmente férias!

Bom, é melhor eu me apressar, antes que eu me lembre de certa prova e comece a lamentar por ela aqui também. Só quero, ao menos, tirar seis nela... Por favooooor/ chora compulsivamente / Mas, bem, vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Luh Black **_( como eu disse lá no F & B, você foi a primeira a comentar. Huahahaha. Questão de minutos depois de eu ter postado o capítulo. O.O. Eu sempre tive vontade de colocar os dois "brigando" nas formas animagas, principalmente no dormitório. Hehehehehehe. Nossa, tadinha da Lils, ela não é chata não. / risos / Ela teve um motivo para brigar com o Jay daquela maneira. XD. ); _**Lívia Cavalheiro **_( "Limite-se ao atualize, por favor...!" Huahahahaha. Brinks, brinks. Adoro reviews grandes. Huahahaha. Comece a andar disfarçada, dessa forma a preguiça nunca te acha. XD. Ou, talvez, aprenda defesa pessoal, quando ela vier você bate nela – ou só ameaça bater –, aí ela sai correndo e não volta nunca mais – ou, bem, ela pode voltar com reforços... seria um grande problema... / risos /. Er, obrigada pelo conselho, mas, pense pelo lado bom, quando seu pai decidir se aposentar, isso tudo será seu. É, mas trabalhar em feriado ninguém merece mesmo... ¬¬'. Nossa, só recebe a quatro mese!. O.O. Realmente, você não está errada em dizer que é trabalho escravo. Quanto a raspar o caixa, eu não condeno não. / risos / Isso faz parte da situação. XD. Ficou sim. / risos / Acho que o Sirius, quando acorda de bom-humor, fica repetindo isso toda ... / para de imaginar no momento em que vê o Sirius acordando: cabelos despenteados, aquele espreguiçar maravilhoso, aquele corpo maravilhoso... – desmaia - / Sim, irei usar. Não sei ainda do próprio Sirius dizendo isso, ou de James irritando o Sirius dizendo que essa é a síndrome dele. XD. Tadinho do Remus, como ele sofre... / agora seria a hora de você perguntar: Hey, mas não é você mesma quem faz isso? – risos – Er, bem... faço, mas... é incontrolável. / Eu fico imaginando como ele não surtou de vez em algum momento. / risos / Bom, pode rir sim; mas não é bem o que ele aprontou; é o que ele TENTOU aprontar. Tadinho do James... / risos /); _**Assuero Racsama **_( Sim, definitivamente, Sirius não tem juízo nenhum. / risos / Talvez o Remus deveria tentar passar um pouco do dele via osmose para ele. / risos / E, o James é muito ingênuo... mas, tadinho, completo imbecil também é demais. / risos / Mas, se pensarmos pelo lado bom da história, se não fosse pela ingenuidade do pobre Prongs, ele e Lily não estariam tão juntos assim. Hehehehehehe );_**Miss Engels **_( Que bom que gostou. XD. Aqui está o capítulo. Hehehehe. Sim, viva o James! ); _**JhU Radcliffe **_( Filhota! Sim, é nisso que dá. / risos / Os amigos conhecem os pontos fracos da nossa personalidade e podem chegar a usar isso contra nós. / risos / James confia incondicionalmente na palavra de Sirius e desconfia incondicionalmente do ar inocente dele, principalmente quando o fato é desconfiado por Remus em primeiro lugar / risos /; o Sissi sabia disso e usou isso contra Jay / sim, isso dá medo... Sirius du mau. risos / Sim, é o da festa, mas é o primeiro; o da Lily conversando com a Alice. XD. Mummy/ olhos brilhantes / Eu lembrei agora da imagem de exibição – acho que é esse o nome, ou seria avatar? ¬¬' - da Luh Black. "Harry, I'm Your Father!"; "OMG! Really?? Where's Mummy?" ; "She's... uh... Harry, I'm Your Father!". Eu tive crise de risos quando vi isso pela primeira vez. / risos / O seu Mummy me lembrou isso agora. / ok, esquece... risos / Você conhecerá/ quando nos encontrarmos no msn e elas também estiverem...T.T /); _**Lulu Star **_( Bem, esse também é curtinho. E os dois posteriores a ele também. Mas, depois deles, tem o que eu acho que é o maior da fic. / e também um dos meus favoritos.. XD / Tadinho do Remus mesmo, ninguém merece Sirius e James/ Lisa levanta os braços, afobada, e grita: "Eu mereço!! Eu mereço!! E, sendo um pacote especial, traz o Remus também?" – olhar de gato de botas - /. Sim, ele é ingênuo em acreditar no Sirius, mas é a vida, não é? XD. E a amizade... / risos /. Leu a entrevista?E agora me admira ainda mais.../ corada / Er, bem, eu não disse nada demais na entrevista, er, bem, eu acho... / se esconde / XD. Escreva sim/ eu ainda acho que não tenho experiência o bastante para escrever um livro, mas, bem, eu vou tentando e modificando cenas sempre praticamente, ou então perfeccionismo batendo achando que ela poderia ter ficado melhor, ou... por falar nisso, eu preciso escrever alguns capítulos dela também... – suspira – /); _**Gagau **_( Sim, os marotos são perfeitos/ suspira junto / O que o James aprontou? Er, bem, seria melhor dizer o que acabaram aprontando com ele. / risos / Tadinho, não teve nem tempo de pôr seu plano em prática ); _**mary black **_( Que bom que você gostou do flashback. Eu gostei muito de escreve-lo. XD. Eu sempre imaginei uma cena dessas, mas nunca cheguei a faze-la, então, tive a chance nessa fic. Gostou do meu Remus/ sorriso / Que bom! Bem, eu sempre achei que o Remus fosse assim. Hehehe. De certa forma, eu me vejo no Remus / extremamente tímida eu sou, sim, eu sou... risos /, acho que no caso dele, ele nem poderia ser realmente assim a princípio, mas o fato de ter virado um lobisomem tão jovem, transformou-o em uma pessoa reservada e, porque não dizer, tímida. Remus fica sempre na defensiva, de certa forma, tinha medo de se aproximar dos outros, e o único refúgio que ele achou para lidar com essa situação foi tornar os livros seus amigos / sorri /. Acho que com os amigos Remus consegue ser ele mesmo, porque não há segredos entre eles, consequentemente, ele não tem receio nenhum de não gostarem dele por ele ser o que é, ou então, ficar com um peso na consciência por não contar isso para eles. E, sim, tadinho do James... XD. Eu adoro faze-lo sofrer, não/ risos / ); ); _**Tahh Black **_( Huahaha. Bem, de certa forma, Romeu e Julieta é um clichê, ou bem, pode ter sido a partir dela que nasceram os clichês. / risos / Mas, bem, a peça em si ainda não apareceu. XD. Mas, que bom que você não está achando nenhum clichê. XD. Apesar de eu achar que, futuramente, teremos alguns. / risos / Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Hum, quanto a fic, eu não estou lendo nada por agora, mas, quando puder, lerei, ok? ); _**Nah **_(/ corada / Sim, sim, eu ainda me considero uma mera aprendiz. XD. Não seria tão boa? XD. Fico lisonjeada por você achar isso. Sim, tadinho do Remus. / risos / Eu ia prosseguir na cena quando eu a fiz pela primeira vez, mas achei melhor parar por aí. Eu ia perdurar a cena, mas acabei não fazendo. / risos / Ficou ainda os pedaços soltos aqui no final da fic. Hehehehehe. Mas, particularmente, eu gostei de te-la acabado ali. / o resto não ficou como eu gostaria, então... );_ **Guilherme McKinnon**_ ( Hehehehe. Que bom que você gostou desse fato – e do capítulo também, claro - . XD. Eu sempre quis fazer uma cena dessas, mas não achava uma oportunidade para encaixar quando eu a tive.XD. Bem, agora ela veio. / risos /); _**Lika Slytherin **_( Eu também penso a mesma coisa. / Lisa pede fervorosamente, pelo menos, um dos três em sua vida e perdidamente apaixonado por você. XD. Ou melhor, os três em um só... – suspira – depois ela se lembra de certo detalhe e começa a suspirar novamente. Rsrsrsrsrs / XD. Fico feliz que seja minha fã. n.n. Ah, eu não assisti a Procurando Nemo. / chora compulsivamente / Mas dizem que é engraçado. / risos / Bem, um dia, eu assisto... / Lisa lembra de filmes, lembra de HP e começa a chorar porque quer assistir ao Cálice de Fogo e não pode... T.T / ); _**July Evans **_( Filhota! Huahahaha. Fico a imaginar como deve ter sido hilário. / pensando numa cena parecida para pôr em outra fic. / Tem alface e cenoura no cachorro-quente daí/ acho que aqui pode ter também, mas não é algo muito normal... não sei... risos / Ah, ainda não chegou. T.T. Quanto a carta... quando eu entrar de férias eu respondo e mando. XD. – aproveito e tomo vergonha na cara e mando as outras que eu preciso mandar... rsrsrsrs – e o seu endereço é aquele que está riscado no envelope? XD. Hehehehehe. Sim, o James tem outro cúmplice. / sorri misteriosamente / Mas, eu dou uma dica, ele já ajudou o James em uma ocasião. / risos / Se eu der a outra dica, vai ficar muito na casa. XD. E como anda a peça/ sorri / Eu quero verrr!!! XD. Sua mana já te respondeu? Eu nem falei com ela ainda... T.T ); _**Lilys Riddle **_( Não lembro se comentou... / minha memória linda e maravilhosa costuma falhar as vezes... er, bem, ou sempre. Risos / Sim, só o Remus para agüentar esses dois sem surtar de vez. / risos / Sim, tinha essa possibilidade... mas podemos dizer que o cérebro do Prongs trava quando diz respeito a algo que diz respeito a ruivinha dele. / risos / Ok, ele é muito ingênuo mesmo... mas, bem, ele sabia que obrigar o Sirius a tomar a poção seria algo mais difícil e demorado, e ele precisava de tempo. / risos / Ele resolveu acreditar no fato do Sirius ter mesmo aprontado algo antecipadamente e esqueceu de que ele poderia fazer isso posteriormente também. Risos ); _**Thatty **_( Huahahaha. Bem, eu sempre imaginei o dormitório um pouco mais espaçoso do que o do filme. Hehehehe. Mas, sim, creio que deve dar, apesar do local não muito espaçoso. / foi por isso que o Sirius e o James se embolaram logo no cortinado... risos / Hehehe. É que é tanta coisa na mente que a gente acaba esquecendo a maioria. / risos / Mas, desculpe novamente se eu já perguntei... / envergonhada / Medicina? Que legs! Sucesso para ti mais uma vez! Bom, aqui está a Lils "batendo" no James. XD );_ **e Mellanie Black **_( Ah, sem problemas. XD. Você andava meio sumida mesmo. / risos / Mas, foi por uma boa causa. Er, bem, a Lils não vai saber sobre o acordo entre a Rita e o James, mas não pense besteiras do garoto, ele é um maroto bonzinho. XD. Quanto aos nomes substituídos, a idéia que perdurou foram Montecchio e Capuleto mesmo... risos. Espero que continue gostando. XD ). _

Bom, beijos a todos que estão lendo e/ou comentando a fic, e fiquem agora com mais um capítulo! XD

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ato IV – Os Objetos _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Cena II – Flashback – A Amortentia **

_"James cruzou os braços sobre o peito e reprimiu um bufo de raiva quando se recostou à parede, observando mudamente a conversa que Lily engatava com Alice, que passara os últimos quarenta minutos enumerando as qualidades do Frank e o quanto ela se sentia feliz em estar com ele. _

_-Mulheres... – ele resmungou num tom baixo, ao que Lily silenciou e olhou para trás. James sentiu que prendera a respiração inconscientemente. _

_-Lily...? – Alice a chamou, um tanto preocupada. A ruiva, num meneio brusco de cabeça, voltou o olhar para a amiga e sorriu. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? _

_-Nada... – comentou num ar pensativo, olhando de esguelha para a direção em que James estava; o rapaz sentiu-se um tanto quanto aflito. – Eu devo estar imaginando coisas. – ela tornou a encarar a loira de modo firme. – Você já teve a estranha impressão de que está sendo seguida? _

_-Não que eu saiba. – ela retrucou num riso prendido. – Oras Lily, por que você está achando isso? _

_-Não sei, quando eu estava com o Horner eu achei que tinha... _

_-Você estava com o Horner? – Alice interrompeu, estupefata. James não soube se ela estava incrédula ou ansiosa. – Com ele...? – sorriu a notar que aquilo fora, definitivamente, uma manifestação de incredulidade. James não chegara a tempo de ver Lily com esse tal de Horner, mas seu peito rugiu enfurecido e ele contorceu o rosto em uma careta por causa da menção dele. _

_-A culpa não é minha, Lice. – voz da ruiva foi extremamente doce. – Você sabe por que eu estou aqui. _

_-Eu bem sei, Lily Evans, e acho errado o que você vem fazendo; por que você não esclarece tudo com ele de uma vez? – James desencostou-se da parede, momentaneamente interessado no rumo que a conversa tomara; principalmente quando notou que a face da ruiva ruborizou de modo considerável. _

_-Eu realmente queria esse emprego no St Mungus, mas não da forma com que aquele... – ela suspirou. – com que o Horner está propondo. – completou num grunhido. _

_-Ele é um bom partido. – zombou Alice num meio sorrir. – Mas você prefere outro sangue-puro, não é? – ela piscou o olho. James inclinou-se mais para frente, a fim de não perder nenhuma palavra daquela conversa. – E você sabe que curandeiro não é a profissão que se encaixa de modo perfeito no perfil do... _

_-Alice! – Lily a interrompeu num grito rouco. – Quer calar essa boca? – ela puxou a amiga pelo braço. James inclinou-se ainda mais. – Alguém pode ouvir! – resmungou, olhando feio para a amiga. _

_-E qual é o problema? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – Você mesma não fala que não gosta dele? Por que você fica toda nervosa por causa disso? _

_-Porque alguém pode ouvir e contar para ele, e o idiota certamente vai pensar besteiras. – ela estreitou os olhos, repreendendo-a de imediato. _

_-Ah, qual é, Lily! – a amiga retrucou, rindo. – Quem acreditaria que, depois de tantos anos em que você diz abertamente que não o estima; você está apaixonada pelo... _

_Mas Alice foi impedida de completar seu raciocínio pelo baque surdo que ouviram próximo a elas. Lily abafou um grito e olhou para os lados, com o rosto completamente pálido. Alice começou a gargalhar. _

_-Relaxa, Lily; as possibilidades dele estar aqui são mínimas. – ela ponderou, ainda rindo. – E eu digo: você está gostando dele, mas ainda não percebe. _

_-Não coloque coisa onde não existe, Alice! – ela bradou, furiosa. – Eu não o amo! Sério! – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Eu só queria que ele parasse de agir da forma com a qual vem agindo nos últimos anos. – ela disse, séria. – E se por acaso essa teoria maluca sua chegar aos ouvidos dele; você sabe muito bem o que ele vai pensar, não é? _

_Alice nada disse, apenas gargalhou. _

_James suspirou aliviado, ainda desejando que o chão se abrisse aos seus pés, tornando-se seu esconderijo. O rapaz ainda digeria tudo o que elas estavam conversando e algo em seu peito murmurava que o dito referido por elas era ninguém menos que ele próprio. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, mas as divagações ficaram em segundo plano quando ele avistou um copo de suco de abóbora nas mãos da ruiva. _

_-Quer parar de rir? – Lily sorveu um gole do seu suco e bufou de raiva. – Eu não estou brincando. _

_-Pronto, parei. – Alice falou num pigarreio. – Mas, eu ainda acho que... _

_-Alice... _

_-Calma, eu não disse nada! – ela riu. – Quer dizer; não ainda. _

_-Alice! – ela bufou de raiva e suspirou. – Só me diz uma coisa: como você chegou a essa insana conclusão? _

_-Qual? – ela sorriu , mas não esperou resposta. – Que você gosta do... _

_-LICE! – Lily gritou, colocando o copo de suco de abóbora em cima de uma bandeja que passava por ali. James gemeu e sentiu-se momentaneamente confuso e indeciso. Iria atrás do copo com a poção, ou ficaria ali a ouvir a conversa das duas? – Mas que droga! – ela bufou de raiva. – Que espécie de amiga, você é? _

_-Eu cheguei a essa insana conclusão por causa dessas suas atitudes. – ela prendeu o riso. – Principalmente o seu medo de pronunciarmos o seu nome e o nome do... – Lily olhou feio para ela. – na mesma frase. _

_James bufou de raiva, já muito aborrecido com tanto mistério. _

_-Por que diabos elas nunca falam o raio do nome do garoto? – ele resmungou, irritado. – Será que é tão difícil? _

_**-Potter! **_

_James arregalou os olhos. Havia falado alto demais. Ele nem teve tempo de correr para longe dali, pois sentiu uma mão agarrar de forma desajeitada a sua gravata e puxa-lo para perto. O rapaz sentiu-se sem ar. Tanto pelo fato de estar sendo estrangulado, quanto por ter o rosto da ruiva tão próximo ao dele. _

_-Lily; você ficou louca? – Alice indagou e James se controlou para não rir. Realmente, era muito esquisito ver a sua amiga segurando e apontando a varinha para o nada. _

_-Eu sabia... – ela empurrou a varinha para frente e James sentiu a ponta dela enfiada de leve em seu peito. – O que você está usando agora...? – a voz dela era um leve grunhir. – Capa de invisibilidade ou feitiço da desilusão? – ela enfiou a ponta da varinha com mais força no peito de James. _

_Uma luz de entendimento passou pelo rosto de Alice e ela gargalhou. _

_-Potter? – ela o chamou, entre risos. – É você aí? _

_James soube que não poderia mais ficar quieto; não havia mais escapatória; e Lily o sufocava ainda mais, tal era a força com que ela puxava sua gravata. _

_Uma mão invisível tocou na mão da ruiva e abriu os seus dedos calmamente. James tossiu repetidamente, ao que a ruiva segurou o pulso dele de modo firme. _

_-Feitiço da desilusão, suponho. – ela sorriu de forma irônica. _

_-Evans, eu posso explicar... – ele falou num tom de voz fraco. _

_-Não há explicações, James Potter. – ela semi-cerrou os olhos. – Você estava me espionando! _

_-Evans... _

_-Você passou dos limites, Potter! _

_-Evans... _

_-Eu achei que você tinha mudado... _

_-Evans... _

_-... mas continua o mesmo idiota de sempre! _

_-Evans! – ele aumentou o tom de voz, fazendo-a ser acometida de um leve sobressalto. _

_-Que é? _

_-Você está machucando o meu pulso. – ele respondeu de modo sério. _

_-Eu-não-me-importo! – ela disse entre dentes, fechando ainda mais a mão sobre o pulso do rapaz. _

_James retirou a varinha do bolso e encostou a ponta na barriga da ruiva. _

_-Eu não quero azarar você, Evans. _

_Lily respirou de forma profunda e contrariada, soltando o pulso dele com certa violência e, com a ponta da varinha no alto da cabeça de James, murmurou um feitiço. James se materializou à sua frente, alguns segundos depois. O rapaz sorriu de modo presunçoso e guardou a sua varinha no bolso. _

_-Assim está melhor. _

_-Diga-me, Potter, o que você está aprontando? _

_-Eu...? – ele fez uma feição inocente. – Nad... _

_James parou de falar no exato momento em que avistara, por detrás do ombro da ruiva, uma massa de cabelos escuros correndo alucinada ao encontro dos dois, com uma feição esquisita no rosto. _

_-JAMES! _

_Bellatrix empurrou Lily para o lado e, sem ao menos que o maroto esperasse por isso, jogou-se em seus braços e beijou-o de modo apaixonado. James ainda tinha os olhos arregalados e, a última coisa que viu fora a feição endurecida da ruiva, antes de mais dois sonserinos abraçarem-no de modo exagerado, fazendo-o emborcar e cair no chão num baque surdo." _

_

* * *

_

N/A: No próximo capítulo teremos o último flashback e, posterior a ele, a última cena deste ato. Hehehehe. Assim, partiremos para os ensaios. XD.

Uma palhinha bem curta, porque a próxima cena não é tão grande assim... rsrsrsrs.

"___-Potter, você está bem? – Lily disse num tom sério, mas podia notar uma sombra de divertimento em seus lábios. Ele suspirou, aliviado.  
__-Eles estão loucos, não estão? – ele falou, enquanto ela se abaixava e o ajudava a se levantar.__"_

Espero que tenham gostado. n.n


	11. Ato IV Cena III

N/A: Olá para todos!!! XD. Bem, o que dizer/ sim, em toda N/A eu colocarei isso / Estou de férias! Sim! É maravilhoso/ sorri abertamente /. E, sim, sim; minhas preces foram atendidas. n.n. Eu tirei sete naquela prova. / não sei ainda como, mas, bem, isso não importa... hehehehehehe/ . Obrigada a todos que desejaram uma boa nota na prova. XD

Então... vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Livia Cavalheiro **_( Huahahahaha. Ah, tudo bem, eu entendo. XD. Sim, é só você lançar o seu olhar assassino-mor que a preguiça sai correndo. Eu tenho que parar de pensar nesse tipo de cena. / Lisa cora furiosamente / Bom, melhor ainda do que imaginar Sirius acordando e se espreguiçando, é ele deitado na cama, não? Lançando aquele sorriso magnífico... / er, é melhor eu parar por aqui... rsrsrsrs/ Eu também acho isso! Cara, o Sirius que eu imaginava era de perder o fôlego! De parar o trânsito, de... / pigarreia e se recompõe / E tudo bem que era algo improvável, mas eu o imaginava sem barba; mas os cabelos iam até o meio das costas. / risos / Sim, concordo! E também acho que Jhonny Deep como Sirius estaria de **muito **bom tamanho. / morre /XD Mas ele não é inglês, é? T.T. E não foi só com o Sirius que eu me decepcionei, foi com o Remus também. Eu imaginava ele tão fofo... / suspira / E o cara que faz o Sirius novo? T.T. / pega uma corda para se enforcar / Bem, pelo menos a foto que eu vi, ele não chega a ponta da unha do pé do **meu **Sirius, mas... bem, espero que ele fique melhorzinho na hora do filme. Huahahaha. É o que importa é que eles façam filme e o Banco Real dá 10 sem juros no cheque especial! E que o copo não esteja meio vazio, mas sempre meio cheio/ eu ri muito com o seu comentário / Hum, eu também achei que cortaram muiiiita coisa, mas eu gostei do 4 filme, só que eu sou suspeita para falar, pois eu quebrei a tradição e não li o livro antes de ir assistir ao filme / já que o mesmo estava "sequestrado" a quase um ano, mas nessas férias eu vou reler todos e terei minha opinião mais concreta sobre o quarto. / mas, bem, só posso ler depois de "resgatar" o meu quinto livro e, posteriormente o sexto. Huahahahaha/ Claro, você está certa/ fica entre nós / Claro que você consegue!!! XD. Aliás, tem alguma previsão de quando a Tia Rowling vai lançar o sétimo/ dizem que é no dia 07/07/07, mas, bem, eu não sei ao certo. Huahahahahahahaha. Mas seria legal se fosse nessa data. / Deve ser horrível ficar sem falar com ninguém...T.T. Mas, pode soltar a língua, digo, os dedos aqui. Adoro reviews enooormes. XD. Ah, sim, ainda preciso acertar com você o preço da consulta... / risos / ); _**Luh Black **_( James foi um lerdo-mor. Huahahahaha. Ok, ok, eu vou maneirar com ele, afinal, fui eu quem fez ele ser descoberto. / risos / Mas, bem, tenha santa paciência com a Lily também, não? Se eu tivesse no lugar dele, também faria o mesmo. / risos / Sim! A Bellinha é uma tarada/ não mais do que o Ranhoso, mas... / Teremos mais um ataque dela agora também. / risos /); _**Miss Moony **_( XD. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e que tivera coragem de comentar nela. / risos / A poção que o Sirius trocara com James e que ele pensava que era a Veritaserum, na verdade, é a Amortentia. Sim! O outro sonserino é mesmo o Seboso. Huahahahahaha. E o outro doido é o Malfoy. E, sim, a Lily ficou com ciúmes da "Bellinha". / risos / ); _**mary black **_( Oportunidade única, não? Se eu visse um James Potter na minha frente lançava mão de toda a minha inútil timidez e tascava um beijo nele. / risos / Ok, ok, só em sonhos mesmo...¬¬' . Pode-se dizer que a cara da Lily foi a pior das piores possíveis. / risos / Tadinha da Lils. XD );_** Lilys Riddle **_( Realmente, James é meio lesado, mas, devo confessar, a maioria dos apaixonados têm reações um tanto quanto... patéticas e eles não raciocinam muito bem. Huahahahahaha. Sentiu falta do Moony? XD. É mesmo...T.T, mas ele voltará em breve. / risos / ); _**Nah **_( / corada / Bem, eu sempre espero, vai que surge uma opinião contrária/ risos / Huahahaha. Ela só estava interessada em falar com o Horner por causa do emprego no St Mungus, mas a troca que o rapaz queria fazer pelo emprego não era uma proposta muito boa. Huahahahahaha ); _**Gabriela Black **_( Não entendeu o capítulo? o.O. Bom, se lembra do flashback anterior em que James está dizendo que vai dar uma "voltinha" na festa do Slug? Então, ele pretendia pôr a Veritaserum - ou o que ele achava que era a Veritaserum, já que Sirius o fizera trocar voluntariamente por uma Amortentia utilizando a desconfiança que o James tem pelas suas "feições inocentes" contra ele próprio - no copo de qualquer coisa que a Lily fosse beber para que ele fizesse a pergunta que há algum tempo lhe tira o sono: você ama James Potter ou não, Lily Evans/ risos / Então, ele, oculto pelo feitiço da desilusão, foi atrás da Lily e aproveitou para ficar ouvindo a conversa dela com a Alice. Quando Lily pegou um copo, ele conseguiu pôr a poção dentro dele, mas ela não o bebeu, apenas o devolveu em uma bandeja qualquer e Sirius, que **também **estava na festa para se divertir às custas de James quando a Lily começasse a agarrá-lo, viu naquele copo que começou a transitar pela festa a deixa para uma diversão maior. Huahahahaha. E o copo "batizado" fora parar nas mãos de três adoráveis Sonserinos... hehehehehehe. Espero que tenha entendido. n.n / eu e minha grande mania de deixar tudo nas entrelinhas... risos );_** Assuero Racsama **_( Tadinho do James; ele deve ter ficado muito traumatizado, afinal, uma dessas figuras quase arrancava as calças dele. / risos / É, o Jay é muito impaciente, se ele esperasse só mais um pouquinho, quem sabe ele não conseguisse a confissão que tanto desejava, ainda sem o auxílio da Veritaserum? Mas, que jeito... Huahahahaha. O garoto é afobado. / risos );_** Godrico Gryffindor **_( Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história. Achou legal a parte J/B? Creio que deva ser um adepto desse shipper, não? n.n. ); _**Mellanie Black **_( Huahahahaha. Você pensou no que eu havia cogitado colocar quando fiz essa cena pela primeira vez. Huahahaha. A Lily ia sentir o cheiro de James, mas não no ar, seria no suco "batizado" pela Amortentia que ela ia beber, mas, por fim, desisti. Ela está mais para "Vigilância Constante" mesmo. / risos / Em breve você matará sua curiosidade acerca da peça. XD. No próximo teremos a relação dos papéis e depois partiremos para os ensaios, e enfim, teremos o ato da peça, que é o último. XD ); _**Lika Slytherin **_( Pode deixar que quando eu tiver a oportunidade, irei assistir. XD. Todo mundo fala que o filme é muito bom. n.n. Sim, é bem curtinho... / se esconde / E esse também... / se esconde novamente / Mas teremos alguns maiores posteriormente. Hehehehehe.); _**Mel Black Potter **_( Sim, deu a louca nos Sonserinos, ou melhor, alguém deu a louca neles. / risos / Sim o James foi salvo pelo gongo, ou melhor, pelo beijo da "Bellinha". / risos / Se bem que eu creio que ele preferiria receber um sermão homérico da Lily a ter que beijar a Bellatrix. / risos /); _**Gra Evans **_( Sem problemas. n.n. E, sim, sim, comente nos próximos! XD. Huahahaha. Sim, ela não está girando bem não, mas, fazer o quê? É a Amortentia... Pode crer que a Lily ficou irada mesmo, mas ela sabe disfarçar muito bem. / risos / ); _**JhU Radcliffe **_( Filhota! XD. Achou o flashback uma das melhores partes da fic? XD. Que bom!!! Eu gostei muito de escrever essa parte. / risos / Huahahaha. Tadinho do James, ele é bem lerdinho mesmo... ¬¬', mas, fazer o quê? Ele é um apaixonado; um apaixonado meio patético tende a reagir pateticamente. / risos / Adorei o seu "aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado-por-ser-o-amor-da-ruivinha". / risos / É; ele devia ter ido atrás da poção, assim não teria como Sirius ferrar com ele depois. / risos / Huahahahaha. Sim, é muito engraçado, eu rio toda vez que olho para ele, principalmente nesse " She's... Uh...Harry, I'm your father!" Coitado do Prongs, o Harry só estava interessado em ver a Mummy dele. / risos / Ah, quanto a demora de deixar um comentário, sem problemas, o fanfiction tem mania de dar surtos de vez em quando e costuma demorar a mandar os alertas mesmo... / suspira / );_** Gagau **_( Huahahaha. A Bella bebeu uma Amortentia, por isso ela está assim. Os outros dois sonserinos foram Snape e Malfoy, mas você verá com mais detalhes nesse flashback. XD. Hum, podemos dizer que foi péssima a cara que a Lily fez. / Lisa cantando: "Mas eu me mordo de ciúmes!" / Quanto as outras fics, pode deixar, eu irei atualizá-las durante as férias, creio que a de Te Amo Lily saia até domingo. / assim espero e assim espero minha mãe permitir... huahahahaha / Seu joelho está imobilizado? Desculpa perguntar, mas por quê? o.O ); _**Lulu Star **_( Sim! James é um tapado-mor/ risos / Estava gostando da conversa das duas? Hehehehe. Não tinha muita coisa antes, e elas não perduraram mais na conversa por causa do "ataque da Bella". Hehehehehe. Sim, você acertou: os três tomaram a Amortentia. / risos / ); _**Tahh Black **_( Sim, verdinhos tarados/ risos / Pobre do Jay, vai ser atormentado por pesadelos pelo resto de seus dias. / risos / ); _**Guilherme Mckinnon **_( Huahahaha. Fico feliz que tenha gostado de mais um capítulo. Hum, quanto a esse ser grande... / se esconde / Er, bem, ele é pequeno, e o próximo também, mais o posterior a esse é, se eu não me engano, o maior da fic. XD ); _**July Evans **_( Bem, como eu me encaixo nos 'terceiros', eu achei a cena engraçada. / risos / QUÊ? Aí não tem o molho de extrado de tomate? Absurrrrdo!!! É a melhor parte do cachorro-quente, na minha opinião. É o essencial para o cachorro-quente ser cachorro-quente. Mas, bem, paciência. / suspira / Pergunte sim, July-filhota, porque aí eu tenho uma base de quando enviaram e quaaando o livro pode chegar aqui. / a que está preocupada com a demora / Sim, riscaram, eu até estranhei o fato, mas depois deixei para lá. Eu acho que eles fizeram isso porque ia mandar pelos correios daqui, não sei... Acho que o endereço é esse mesmo. Eu preciso averiguar depois se é esse mesmo, mas creio que seja, pois me é familiar... a preguiça-mor não deixa se levantar da cadeira do pc para conferir... / se esconde / Você acertou! Huahahaha. Mas é só o Lovegood mesmo. / por que você acha que ele se voluntariou assim tão fácil para fazer o sorteio? XD. Modéstia à parte, James é um gênio! Ninguém suspeitaria que o sorteio fora forjado. / risos / Huahahahahaha. Acho que dessa Leticia combina com a daqui, eu tenho costume de falar algumas merdas desse tipo também. / risos / Como, por exemplo: "Sim, os cavalos foram mortos pela garota. Eles pulavam na água, morriam afogados e depois apareciam mortos..." ¬¬'. Eu quero o guião!!!! n.n. Passe sim! Tudo/ mode exploradora-mor /. Huahahaha. Sim, James deveria aprender a ficar calado de vez em quando, para variar. u.u. É; o Jay não merecia isso... / risos / Não há de quê, filhota, sempre que precisar, estou aqui/ não necessariamente aqui, mas, bem você entendeu... email-me. XD / Já pensou numa continuação/ puppy eyes / Ah, eu quero sabeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr!!!! XD. Sim, sim, me conte!!! Sim, já estou de férias. / faz dancinha: \o\ /o/ \o/ \o/ E sim, passei para o próximo semestre. / acho que não fala ano não, fala semestre... não sei... nunca cheguei a pensar e prestar atenção nisso... risos / )_**Mah **_( Que bom que está gostando. n.n. ) _**e Mel **_( Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Bom, quanto a TAL, CNPQ e RM, eu as atualizerei em breve. / bom, ninguém mais do que eu sabe o quanto estou demorando com elas...T.T / O caso é que, como eu já expliquei em outras ocasiões, Assim Morreram Romeu e Julieta já está completa e ela nasceu no período em que o meu perfeccionismo estava falando mais alto nas fics que eu escrevia. Era um escreve-apaga infeliz e isso, de certa forma, estava me irritando. Sempre vinha com um "Mas essa cena pode ficar melhor, ou seria melhor que a Lily falasse isso e reagisse assim, porque naquela outra cena de um capítulo posterior ela age assim e etc, etc..." e, quando eu via, já tinha apagado praticamente tudo o que tinha acabado de escrever. / suspira /. Então, para que eu não surtasse de vez, eu escrevi a AMRJ como que para "desestressar", tanto que pouco tempo depois saiu a de CNP; depois meu tempo se tornou mais curto devido à faculdade e estudos para concursos, mas agora que eu estou de férias, ele desafogou consideravelmente e eu posso me dedicar mais às fics. XD. Creio que a TAL saia até domingo )._

Bom, beijos para todos aqueles que lêem e/ou comentam a fic. E agora, mais um flashback! XD

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ato IV – Os Objetos **_

**_

* * *

_**

**Cena III – Flashback – As Calças**

"_Confusão de mãos, pés, braços, vozes e risos._

_James sentia-se sufocado e enojado pela presença de Bellatrix, Lucius e Severus em cima dele, agindo como loucos. Num ato de desespero, o rapaz sempre tinha os braços a proteger o rosto – mais precisamente os lábios –, enquanto se debatia e chutava qualquer parte alcançável do corpo dos outros três._

_Passado algum tempo, os avanços cessaram. James não pensou duas vezes antes de se virar de bruços e arrastar-se pelo chão a fim de fugir daqueles maníacos, olhando para trás de quando em vez, a fim de notar se eles já tinham parado de brigar entre si. Sentiu sua mão bater no pé de alguém e deu um pulo, pensando que seria o quarto louco a enfrentar._

_-Potter, você está bem? – Lily disse num tom sério, mas podia notar uma sombra de divertimento em seus lábios. Ele suspirou, aliviado. _

_-Eles estão loucos, não estão? – ele falou, enquanto ela se abaixava e o ajudava a se levantar._

_-Eu não sei, mas, ao que tudo indica, eles estão sobre o efeito de Amor..._

_James piscou, incrédulo, quando um vulto escuro passou por ele e empurrou Lily para longe. Olhou para o lado e viu Bellatrix em cima da ruiva, praguejando coisas ininteligíveis e puxando os rubros cabelos dela._

_O rapaz se levantou para ir a socorro da ruiva, mas, antes mesmo que desse mais um passo, sentiu alguém agarra-lo pelos pés. James pendeu para frente e Lucius – aparecendo não se sabe de onde – abriu os braços para recebê-lo, os lábios **estrategicamente **entreabertos. James esboçou uma feição comicamente desesperada, quando ele retirou a varinha e estuporou o loiro, no exato momento em que forçara o corpo para o lado e caia de mau jeito no chão._

_O rapaz gemeu de dor, rogando a Merlim por estar num pesadelo e acordar, a qualquer momento, no chão do seu quarto. Mas, as mãos que se insinuavam sobre a sua perna lhe indicavam que aquilo era muito real._

_James começou a se debater, esboçando um ar de desespero ante a feição quase tarada que Severus exibia. As mãos dele estavam muito próximas... cada vez mais perto..._

_Arrancando toda a força que tinha dentro de si, o rapaz desferiu um murro certeiro no nariz do rapaz, fazendo-o gemer de dor e cair para o lado. Levantando-se de qualquer jeito, o rapaz correu ao encontro das duas garotas – que ainda estavam brigando. Alguns garotos soltavam exclamações satisfeitas e alguns comentários maliciosos, enquanto Lily e Bellatrix ainda rolavam pelo chão._

_James sorriu um pouco, também se divertindo com a situação – principalmente quando viu Lily desferir um belo soco no rosto vermelho e suado da sonserina –, mas logo depois resolveu apartar a briga – já que Bellatrix acabara de inverter as posições e agora estava por cima._

_-Black, acabou a brincadeira. – ele disse de modo firme, a segurando pela cintura._

_A garota soltou um novo "James" escandaloso e, num gesto rápido, girou para cima do rapaz e jogou-se nos braços dele._

_James sentiu as costas protestarem diante de tantas quedas e, com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, sentiu as mãos de Bella passeando abertamente pelo seu corpo e apertarem um local nem tão agradável assim, enquanto ele ainda mantinha as mãos em sua cintura._

_-Você, definitivamente, não está no seu estado normal. – ele disse, rouco. Mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se um pouco mole._

_-Mas o que raios está acontecendo aqui? – a voz de Slughorn fez com que James tivesse um leve sobressalto e encarasse algum ponto entre ele e Bellatrix._

_Sorrindo um tanto quanto constrangido, o rapaz mirou a sonserina a sua frente, apertando as mãos de forma inconsciente sobre a sua cintura, mantendo-a ainda junto a si. A morena soltou um risinho e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, agora, acariciando os cabeços dele num gesto amável._

_Lily, num revirar de olhos, puxou Bellatrix de cima de James, ao que ele se sentou no chão de forma brusca. O professor ainda pedia explicações para os presentes, enquanto Lily tentava segurar uma Bellatrix que tentava, a todo custo, voltar para cima de James._

_O rapaz ainda permanecia no chão, o olhar por completo pensativo._

_-Amortentia... – a palavra chegou até os ouvidos do rapaz e ele estreitou os olhos._

_-Sirius Black... – James murmurou, adquirindo um ar sério."_

_

* * *

_

N/A: E no próximo capítulo, teremos mais uma minúscula cena dando fim a mais um ato. XD. Teremos então um dos meus favoritos: os ensaios, e depois partiremos para o ato final: a peça. Hehehehe.

E agora Lisa se despede com mais um trechinho do próximo capítulo pr'ocês. XD

_"__-Hum... esquecemos de alguém? – Rita comentou, pensativa.  
__-Por que o nome dos Black apareceu duas vezes? – uma garota que se incluía no resto, falou indignada.  
-Apareceu? – Rita franziu o cenho. – Nem reparei..."_

Espero que tenham gostado. n.n


	12. Ato IV Cena IV

N/A/ Lisa entrando de fininho, desviando-se com agilidade das azarações e maldições dos leitores / Certo, eu realmente não tenho perdão: até em fic já concluída eu demoro para atualizar... / se esconde / . Se vocês quiserem me xingar e colocar minha cabeça à prêmio, sintam-se a vontade para tanto. / se esconde novamente /Bem, mas posso dizer que o fator principal foi o meu "bom-humor" das férias, porque eu levei quase metade delas para resolver algumas coisas da faculdade... depois, fiquei criando coragem para vir aqui... e, por fim, porque eu quis postar uma leva de fics num só dia, então, demorei mais um pouquinho. / se desvia de novas azarações / Eu vou começar a falar que eu não vou atualizar mais nada para ver se psicologia reversa tem mais efeito do que a normal... / sorri amarelo /

O que dizer desse capítulo? Posso dizer que foi o meu recorde... o capítulo mais curto que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida. / risos / Mas, bem, não o julguem pelo tamanho... ele é essencial, ao seu modo, e eu gosto dele. XD. Creio que o próximo vai compensar o tamanho dele. Hehehehe. / e, sim, antes que vocês novamente me azarem, eu o postei também... risos /

Agora, vamos aos comentários:

**Suzi Raupp **_( / se esconde atrás da cadeira / Demorei um pouco a postar - ou melhor, muito -, mas aqui está a atualização. XD );_** Livinha **_( Sim, capítulo curto é maldade, mas eu não quis me demorar muito nele além disso... Imaginava o Sirius da mesma forma que eu imaginava? Huahahah. Que bom! Pelo menos eu não sou a única que fez um prisioneiro fazer a barba toda semana na prisão... Hehehehehehehe. O Sirius jovem... / suspira / Ah, eu já estou começando a fazer isso - mesmo que todos os meus bebês não estejam comigo... o último AINDA está sequestrado...Y.Y -. Comecei hoje a rerere...ler HP e - ainda - estou na metade do primeiro. n.n. ); _**Luh Caulfield **_( Dona Luh Déjà Vécu Lacerda/ sorriso inocente / Huahaha. Sim, pobre James... mas o que fazer se ele é, hum, irresistível? / risos / Huahaha. Sim, você precisa gostar um pouco mais da Lily: ela bateu na Bella! Isso não é para qualquer uma... Hehehe. Ah, o Ato dos ensaios é o meu favorito, principalmente a primeira cena. XD. Sim, espere grandes confusões... / risos / Bom, eu ainda vou atualizar TAL. / estou respondendo às reviews daqui e depois parto para as de TAL. XD ); _**Miss Moony **_( Sim, tadinho do James, ele devia estar num momento de Inferno Astral. / risos / Mas, vendo pelo lado bom da história, se não tivesse essa confusão inicial, não haveria outra e, consequentemente, não haveria a peça, não/ risos / Huahaha. Sim, vai dar confusão. XD. Os ensaios começam a partir do próximo capítulo. / risos / ); _**Lilys Riddle **_( Que bom que a cena ficou engraçada. XD. Sim, certamente a Lily ficou com pena do James, e até um pouquinho de ciúmes por causa da Bellinha... Hehehehehe. Ah, eu esperava que o filme cinco fosse o mais cortado...Y.Y, pelo tamanho dele, era de se esperar que acontecesse isso. Y.Y Não vai ter "Weasley é nosso rei"/ morre / Poxa, por que eles não gostam de Quadribol? u.u. Mas, bem, acho que a Cena da Penseira compensa esse fato... XD. Huahaha. Sim, o Sirius só queria ajudar, mas, ao ver o suco circulando, ele teve uma idéia muito melhor. / risos / A frase é "Os fins justificam os meios", de Nicolau Maquiavél, se não me foge a memória... Hehehe. Mas, bem, a sua teve o sentido também .XD. Huahaha. O Moony aparece no próximo. E o elenco está nesse capítulo. XD. Confirme suas apostas/ risos / ); _**Mel Black Potter **_( Sim, tudo é culpa do Sirius. / risos / Huahahaha. Lily socando a Bella foi um desejo meu sendo posto em prática, afinal, ela matou o Sirius...y.y. Er, agora fazia um BOM tempo que eu não postava... / se esconde / ); _**Nah **_( XD. Que bom que gostou das cenas. E, realmente, trocar o papel da Lily não ia ser nada legal da minha parte... rsrsrsrs. );_** Lika Slytherin **_( Sim, ficou pequeno, mas eu não quis me demorar muito nele e achei que o capítulo ficou na medida... XD. Er... / se esconde / eu demorei "um pouquinho", mas prometo que isso não vai mais se repetir... );_** Assuero Racsama **_( Huahahah. Você só foi reparar isso agora/ risos / Mas, bem, o Sirius é completamente sem juízo mesmo... Heheheheh. Mas, acho que se ele fosse diferente, não seria o Sirius. Huahahahaha. Sim! Os Sonserinos roubaram a cena, mas não as calças do James/ Lisa devaneando algo como fazer uma campanha para sonserinos roubarem as calças do James... risos / ; _**Lulu Star **_( Sim! As culpas giram ao redor do Sirius/ risos / Sorry, eu demorei muito, mas prometo que não vai mais se repetir. Sim, sim, a partir do próximo começará os ensaios. XD. );_**Tahh Halliwell **_( Huahahahahaha. Sim, Lucius Malfoy mostrando o seu lado mais colorido de ser... / risos / Tadinho do James, ficou traumatizado pelo resto da sua existência... Hehehehehe. Que bom que gostou do capítulo! n.n.);_** Gagau **_( XD. Fico feliz que tenha achado o capítulo engraçado. XD. Ah, eu acredito que você pode ter se machucado com futebol de sabão, principalmente pelo fato de ter sido consequência de um impacto, ele é mais intenso por causa do sabão, porque a pessoa escorrega mais. Espero que já esteja melhor dele. XD. ); _**Bruna B. T. Black **_( Er, o capítulo novo de CNP ainda não está pronto por completo, mas creio que em breve ele já deva ser postado. Estou tendo alguns probleminhas para gostar dele, não estou gostando da forma que fiz a cena...Y.Y.); _**Gra Evans **_( Huahahaha. Sim, o Sirius virou o vilão da história... Ser perseguido por três sonserinos? Ninguém merece... tadinho do James. / risos / ); _**Gabriela Black **_( Que bom que gostou do capítulo. XD. Eu demorei a postar, mas, bem, antes tarde do que nunca. / se esconde / ); _**Cissy Belly Black **_( XD. Fico feliz que esteja achando a fic cada vez melhor. n.n. Huahahahahaha. Eu sempre tive vontade de escrever uma "perseguição" dos marotos nas formas animagas, acho bem a cara do Sirius e do James fazerem isso... risos. É claro que esse fato sempre sobra para o Remmie... huahahahaha );_** M. Bavardage **_( Só leu o primeiro porque estava com preguiça? Tsc, tsc, coisa feia... risos. Espero que tenha lido o resto. XD. Não gosta muito do shipper? T.T. Poxa, eu amo tanto J/L... XD. Achou bem escrita/ corada / Ah, fico muito feliz que tenha achado isso. XD. Vou dar uma olhada nas suas depois, o.k.? n.n ); _**July Evans **_( Ah, sem problemas filhota. n.n. Desenhou a mim e a Pandora/ olhos extremamente brilhantes / Ah, me mostra, eu quero ver/ deixe de ter vergonha, deve ter ficado massa. n.n. Eu nunca fui desenhada antes. n.n / Huahaha. Sim, foi realmente chocante. Ah, era sempre para eu te perguntar, mas eu sempre me esqueço. / risos / Own, o livro não chegou aqui ainda não...Y.Y. Você sabe se já mandaram, July? Porque, se sim, certamente foi extraviado... / chora copiosamente / Sim, você acertou porque é o máximo! XD. Seja menos modesta de vez em quando... / risos / Huahaha. Bom, como dizem, é falando merda que se aduba a vida/ essa é velha, mas... risos / Huahaha. Sim, dá uma peninha do James, ele não merecia passar por tanto martírio... E está na cara mesmo que a Lils se sente balançada pelo Jay. / suspira / Ah, o amor... ); _**Shofis Potter **_( Tsc,tsc, coisa feia não comentar... / risos / Mas, bem, sou suspeita para falar, eu também costumo fazer o mesmo... / se esconde / Não conseguiu passar de onde já tinha lido? Nossa, você é uma das poucas que consegue isso. Eu acho que não conseguiria... eu sou muito curiosa. / risos / Eu escrevo muito bem/ envergonhada / Nossa, obrigada! E fico feliz que goste da fic. / se esconde / E mil perdões pela demora... Pode deixar que, quando puder, eu dou uma olhada nas suas. ); _**Mari-Buffy**_ ( Mariii! XD. Sim, sim, é impossível não gostar de Romeu e Julieta, acho que são raríssimas exceções. Com meu toque especial está ficando bom? XD. Que bom que acha isso. n.n. Os ensaios estão chegando... XD. ); _**Lily... **_( Bom, a Bellinha atacou a Lily e ela se defendeu. Esse é o ponto inicial da ação, mas, bem, é claro que a Lils não gostou muito da Bella beijando o James. XD. ); _**Guilherme McKinnon **_( XD. Sim, o James não merecia passar po riso... huahahahahahah. Mas, bem, é a vida. XD. ); _**isa** _( Desisti não! Bom, se um dia eu chegar a desistir de escrever, eu faço um "comunicado oficial". XD. Desculpe-me pela demora...y.y.); _**Lu Evans, Celina Potter** _( Sorry pela demora...y.y. ) _**e Hannah Lú **_( É, isso foi um descuido meu... / se esconde / Mas daqui para amanhã eu regularizo a situação. / se preparando para ler os comentários... rsrsrsrsrs / Demorei um pouco, mas aqui está o capítulo. XD. )._

Bom, beijos a todos que estão lendo e/ou comentando a fic e, mais uma vez, desculpem pela demora...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ato IV – Os Objetos_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Cena IV – Personagens do Drama **

Rita suspirou e colocou o último nome no pergaminho com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Depois de muitas discussões acerca dos sorteios, o elenco da peça estava finalmente formado e o mesmo ficara assim:

**Romeu – **James Potter

**Julieta – **Lily Evans

**Frei Lourenço – **Remus Lupin

**Ama – **Alice Sullivan

**Teobaldo – **Tumyo Chang

**Mercúcio – **Sirius Black

**Benvólio – **Amus Digorry

**Paris –**Gideon Prewett

**Escalo – **Frank Longbotton

**Sansão – **Emmeline Vance

**Gregório – **Dorcas Meadows

**Abraão – **Héstia Jones

**Baltasar – **Fabian Prewett

**Sr Montecchio – **Sirius Black

**Sra Montecchio – **Bellatrix Black

**Sr Capuleto** – Rodolphus Lestrange

**Sra Capuleto – **Marlene Mckinnon

**Boticário – **Bellatrix Black

**Pedro – **Peter Pettigrew

**Frei João – **Lucius Malfoy

**Narradora – **Bertha Jorkins

**Servo – **Leon Lovegood

**Músicos, Pajens, Cidadãos de Verona – **O restante dos escritos

**Diretora e Roteirista – **Rita Skeeter

-Hum... esquecemos de alguém? – Rita comentou, pensativa.

-Por que o nome dos Black apareceu duas vezes? – uma garota que se incluía no resto, falou indignada.

-Apareceu? – Rita franziu o cenho. – Nem reparei...

-Faremos outro sorteio, então? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Não. Chega de sorteios por hoje. – protestou Gideon entediado, houve muitos murmúrios em concordância. – Se os Black ficaram com dois papéis, que assim seja. – ele sorriu meio de lado.

-Eles meio que gostam de aparecer demais. – completou uma lufa-lufa, lançando um olhar meio de esguelha para Sirius, que sorriu marotamente.

-Mas, eu ainda sinto que esquecemos de alguém... – ela repetiu, pensativa.

-O Ranhoso. – James falou alegremente, após ter corrido o olhar pelo pergaminho que estava em suas mãos. – O nome dele não está aqui. – ele adquiriu uma feição falsamente pesarosa. – Ele não veio para a reunião hoje, o que implicou no esquecimento dele... Como pudemos nos esquecer do Ranhoso, Pads? – ele riu para Sirius, que esboçou uma feição ligeiramente inocente.

-É mesmo, Prongs. Como pudemos esquecer?

-O Snape não pode deixar de participar, Skeeter. – Lily se pronunciou, ignorando a conversa dos outros dois marotos. – Essa peça é a nossa... _detenção. _

-E ele precisa de um papel importante... – James continuou num meio sorriso.

-Sim, o Ranhoso não pode simplesmente ser só mais um no meio da multidão. Ele tem de ter destaque, para que o Dumbie tenha plena certeza de que ele fez parte da peça.

-Como não pode haver mais sorteios e modificações... – James ponderou num ar de mistério. – Que tal ele ser o burro do frei? – a sala explodiu em gargalhadas. Os três sonserinos presentes no recinto encaram James com uma fúria reprimida.

Rita meneou a cabeça e, rindo, acrescentou o nome de Snape à lista, deixando-o no papel indicado por James.


	13. Ato V Cena I

N/A: Posso dizer que é o meu ato favorito. n.n. E um dos meus capítulos favoritos também. XD. 

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ato V – Os Ensaios _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Cena I – Rufai Tambores**

_-Esse vento de que falais nos afasta de nós mesmos. A ceia já acabou e chegaremos tarde demais. _– a voz de Amus Digorry ecoou pela rua imersa numa tênue e aconchegante penumbra. James o encarou com um ar ligeiramente sombrio, as tochas que agora iluminavam o caminho deles tremeluziram devido à brisa que soprava timidamente sobre os seus rostos.

_-Temo que cedo demais,_ – ele começou numa voz pesarosa. – _pois meu coração pressente que alguma fatalidade, suspensa no entanto nas estrelas, começara amargamente seu terrível curso nesta festa noturna e porá fim à desprezível vida que trago em meu peito graças a um golpe vil da prematura morte. Mas, Aquele que governa o leme da minha existência guie a minha nave!_ – ele apressou o passo e deixou-se sorrir de modo vago. – _Vamos, alegres senhores!_

-_Rufai tambores!_

Eles caminharam até a suntuosa entrada da casa dos Capuleto, desaparecendo ligeiramente do cenário. James fechou os olhos quando percebeu que o "holograma" estava girando e agora dava uma plena visão da sala da casa dos Capuleto para aqueles que se encontravam sentados a um canto da sala. Mirou meio de esguelha a massa de cabelos rubros que lançava um olhar perdido para o roteiro em seu colo e permitiu-se sorrir.

_- Sede bem-vindos, cavalheiros!_ – a voz fria de Lestrange o despertou vagamente dos seus pensamentos e o rapaz voltou-se para ele; seu sorriso se transformando, por breves instantes, em um presunçoso. _– As damas cujos artelhos não são martirizados por calos, darão uma volta convosco! Minhas senhoras! Qual de todas vós se negará agora a dançar? Aquela que se fizer de delicada, jurarei que tem calos! Não acertei em cheio? Bem-vindo, cavalheiros! Em meus bons tempos, também usava máscara e sabia sussurrar histórias nos ouvidos de uma bela dama... _

James sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e encontrou o rosto de Sirius próximo ao seu.

-Certamente, como ator, o Lestrange morreria de fome. – sussurrou, fazendo James menear a cabeça e prender o riso. – E eu acho que não devo considerar uma bela dama a minha priminha Bellatrix.

James gargalhou gostosamente. Lestrange parou de falar e lançou olhares de profundo ódio para os dois marotos. Rita bufou de raiva e ralhou com os dois, parando o ensaio por alguns instantes.

O sermão para cima de James e Sirius perdurou por mais um período, mas, aparentemente, nenhum dos dois – principalmente o primeiro – não estava dando muita importância a isso.

-Ela não lembra a Minnie? – Sirius indagou, enquanto ocupava o lugar ao lado de James, ainda aos sons dos sermões da Rita Skeeter.

- Hum-hum. – James assentiu vagamente, observando uma ruiva situada a algumas cadeiras ao lado.

- Então, a próxima cena será a primeira que você vai atuar com a sua amada ruivinha, não é?

- Hum-hum.

- Ansioso?

- Hum-hum.

- Nervoso?

- Hum-hum.

- E você planeja fazer alguma coisa?

- Hum-hum.

- Você pode me dizer o quê?

- Hum-hum.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Você só sabe dizer isso?

- Hum-hum.

Sirius bufou de raiva, mas, logo depois, esboçou um sorriso suspeito...

James voltou-se emburrado para ele, enquanto massageava o local atingido pelo _delicado e amável _tapa de Sirius.

- O que foi, Sirius!? – grunhiu rapidamente.

- Você estava ouvindo alguma coisa que eu estava falando?

- Hum-hum. – ele disse, olhando de esguelha para Lily.

- _Prongs! – _Padfoot exclamou, indignado. O amigo pulou de susto e voltou-se para ele exibindo um ar assassino.

_- O que é? _

- Quer parar de olhar a ruivinha? Daqui a pouco ela desaparece de tanto você seca-la com os olhos.

James sentiu o rosto corar um pouco.

- Ela está nervosa. – ele comentou, depressa. – Isso deve significar algo, não é?

Sirius passou a mão pelos ombros de James e o abraçou com um meneio de cabeça.

- Caro Prongs, você não tem salvação... – ele o encarou com um ar desesperado. – Só espero, sincera e honestamente, que você não resolva encarnar o próprio Romeu e passar dia após dia suspirando pelos cantos, rimando amor com dor e dizendo _"Ai de mim"!_ – ele recitou num tom completamente dramático.

James suspirou penosamente, tentando esconder o ar risonho.

_- Ai de mim, tristes horas são tão longas... _

Eles se entreolharam e gargalharam gostosamente.

- Ah, cala essa boca! – ralhou Sirius, ainda rindo.

- Calem a boca, vocês dois! – a voz já irritada de Rita Skeeter se sobrepôs aos risos dos dois amigos, ao que eles imediatamente se calaram; ao passo que os murmúrios dos outros colegas ainda perduravam. – Vocês ouviram alguma coisa do que eu falei?

- Por que eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que ouvi essa frase antes...? – James indagou, encarando Sirius de soslaio.

- Potter? Black?

Os dois curvaram os lábios em iguais sorrisos.

- O que você acha, querida Skeeter?

- Não? – ela indagou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não é que ela pensa, Prongs? – Sirius voltou-se para James num ar comicamente alegre, arrancando risos dos presentes.

- Vejamos, então, o que eu ia dizendo... – Rita continuou a falar com eles, sem perder a pose. A voz sibilante da garota foi se perdendo e sumindo da mente de James, enquanto ele encarava o chão de mármore a sua frente...

- Eu desisto de falar com vocês. – ela suspirou, ajeitando os cabelos, ao notar que Sirius puxava uma conversa com Marlene e James olhava vagamente para um ponto no chão e não ela. Novos risos foram ouvidos. – Vamos continuar o ensaio.

Como se tivesse sido anteriormente combinado entre as quase quarenta pessoas presentes naquele recinto, fez-se um profundo silêncio.

Lily inspirou profundamente e o seu rosto foi adquirindo uma aparência pálida enquanto as palavras _"Ato I – Cena V" _dançavam à sua frente tal como um fantasma a assombra-la.

- Evans? Potter? – a voz de um tom sibilante e agora adocicado de Rita Skeeter ecoou pelo recinto, fazendo com que Lily se dispersasse do seu_ pesadelo_ e passasse a observar discretamente algo muito pior: _James Potter. – _Vocês foram os únicos que não se levantaram ainda. – ela completou como uma criança que cutuca perversamente uma fera enjaulada e acha graça nos rugidos aborrecidos da mesma.

James, por sua vez, estava com uma feição pensativa. _Aparentemente em um "mundo paralelo", _como Sirius mencionou num sussurro para Remus e Peter, fazendo-os prender o riso.

O rapaz foi acometido de um tênue sobressalto quando presenciou aqueles orbes verdes fitando-o com plena curiosidade e lançou-lhe um sorriso, que não se sabia ser maroto ou nervoso, para logo depois abandonar o ar pensativo e se levantar calmamente do local em que estivera sentado.

- Evans? – Rita insistiu com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

Lily desejava que um buraco se abrisse magicamente aos seus pés naquele exato momento em que percebera que era o centro das atenções do salão inteiro. Arrancando toda a dignidade que ela conseguira dentro de si, ela levantou-se meio relutante e empalideceu quando constatou que Rita colocara James Potter _estrategicamente _no _centro _da sala dos Capuleto.

- Hum, Evans, posso dar uma palavrinha com você, antes de tudo? – James questionou com a voz extremamente rouca e quase se embolando nas palavras. Lily sentiu o rosto ferver perante as ovações e assovios que preencheram a sala.

- Ah... Tudo bem. – ela falou, um pouco alto demais, a fim de se sobrepor a balburdia que se instalara no local. James esboçou um sorriso para ela e aproximou-se da ruiva a passos lentos.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior quando ele a segurou pelo pulso e a puxou para um canto do cenário – mais precisamente o pequeno corredor que levaria até o banheiro feminino. Rita fez um comentário maldoso, no que Lily bufou de raiva. Na melhor das oportunidades, ela sabia que não hesitaria em apertar aquele pescoço dela e sufoca-la até a morte.

- Potter, sua mão está gelada. – ela sussurrou para ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha; o olhar nervoso correndo por entre o recinto imerso numa penumbra acolhedora.

James não disse nada por alguns segundos, apenas se preocupou em solta-la, deixando-a entre ele e a parede. O maroto apoiou as mãos nas duas pias em formato de concha que estavam situadas em ambos os lados da ruiva e esboçou um fraco sorriso. Lily não gostou nada daquilo...

- O que você quer?

- Conversar com você. – ele disse num sussurro. – A sós. – aumentou o tom de voz, lançando um olhar fuzilador para um ponto atrás de si e Lily notou os milhares de "peixes" de enormes cabeças que despontavam por entre os minúsculos recifes do suntuoso aquário que dividia as duas alas.

Havia também cadeiras estranhamente mais próximas e – não se sabe como – situadas dentro do banheiro, enquanto no vão da porta, várias cabeças se punham acima das outras para espiar recinto adentro.

Houve um murmúrio de desaprovação e um _"Hey! Eu sou seu amigo!" _exclamado por um indignado – mas não menos escandaloso – Sirius Black.

James voltou-se para Lily e ela percebeu que ele estava levemente constrangido. Ficou um tanto incomodada com o fato e se limitou a admirar o reluzente distintivo de monitor-chefe que ele trazia no peito.

- Olha... – a voz dele foi quase um sussurro e ela viu-se, instintivamente, aproximando-se mais dele a fim de ouvir melhor. O distintivo reluziu ainda mais e ela percebeu que ele, aparentemente, o polia regularmente. – Eu sei muito bem que eu não sou o melhor dos garotos para você. Então, se você quiser que eu desista do papel de Romeu, ou então se quer declarar a desistência do papel de Julieta, eu não vejo problema algum. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou, não mais se apoiando nas pias em formato de concha. – E você já me beijou uma vez e percebeu que não é tão ruim quanto você imaginava que seria. – ele completou e ela lhe lançou um olhar meio discreto, percebendo então que ele curvara os lábios num sorriso. Lily sentiu ganas de esgana-lo junto com a Skeeter.

- _Vocês já se beijaram!? _

Os devaneios de um casal – um rapaz de cabelos arrepiados e uma moça de cabelos loiros – suplicando por misericórdia enquanto serviam de ingredientes para uma poção de uma massa de cabelos ruivos e olhar maníaco foi interrompido bruscamente.

Indignada, Lily voltou-se para o que achara ser a dona daquela voz e percebeu que _quase todos _estavam se espichando exageradamente a alguns metros de James, a fim de captar qualquer coisa da conversa e que o cenário do banheiro – aparentemente – se desmanchara por conta própria, não havendo, então, nada que deixasse a conversa mais privativa. A vontade de pular em cima do pescoço daquele maroto de cabelos arrepiados triplicou, mas ela apenas se limitou a soltar o ar pela boca de uma vez só, produzindo um leve ruído. Uma nova pessoa estava servindo de ingrediente para a poção que a massa de cabelos ruivos voltara a preparar.

- Qual foi a parte de _a sós _que você não entendeu, Jorkins? – James indagou, ainda de costas, e Lily constatou que os olhos dele chisparam. _Ele não queria ser ouvido?_

- Pode nos contar como foi, Potter? – aparentemente, a garota não ouvira a mensagem de_ "Não se meta onde não é chamada" _implícita na frase do maroto.

- Creio que isso só deva interessar a mim e a Evans. – ele lhe lançou o seu mais irritante sorriso; mas, mesmo assim a garota não aparentava desistência.

- Vocês estão namorando?

- _Claro que não! _– Lily se controlou para não berrar, já se encontrando vermelha de raiva... ou seria de vergonha?

James fitou Lily com um sorriso suspeito, mas a ruiva entendera a mensagem perfeitamente. _Ainda não..._ Controlou-se para não afundar até o chão ali mesmo. _"Eu não devia ter cometido a loucura de ter beijado o Potter...". _

- Não? – Bertha insistiu, tirando - não se sabe de onde - um bloquinho de notas e um pergaminho. – Conte-nos mais sobre isso, Evans. Se você não está namorando James Potter, por que resolveu beija-lo?

O maroto riu quando percebeu que Lily estava borbulhando de raiva. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e, lançando um último olhar à ruiva, voltou-se para a garota, que se ajeitou no lugar de ansiedade.

- Não viemos aqui para ficar discutindo sobre o fato de eu ter beijado ou não o Potter, Jorkins. – resmungou Lily, antes que James se manifestasse. – E, do mesmo modo, eu creio que a vida é minha e não é de sua conta o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer nela.

Um assobio longo e surpreso ecoou pela sala e a garota olhou feio para a ruiva, guardando a pena de qualquer maneira no bolso da capa.

- Que grossa. – murmurou Rita, aparentemente decepcionada por ela e Bertha terem perdido o que seria a matéria do século.

- Se você está querendo saber como é beijar o Potter, Skeeter, não sou eu quem vai dizer como é. Prove você mesma e descubra.

- Então, você confessa que já beijou James Potter? – Bertha insistiu.

Lily bufou de raiva e crispou as mãos com uma fúria reprimida.

- Vá à merda, Jorkins. Eu já disse que isso _não _é da sua conta. – ela olhou irritada para a face risonha de James. – E, Potter, quieto!

- Eu não estou fazendo nada, Evans. – ele prendeu o riso.

- Mas pretende fazer! – ela retrucou, muito vermelha. – Você está se divertindo com a situação.

- E o que isso tem a ver? É proibido rir, agora?

- Eu sei muito bem essa sua felicidade, Potter. Mas... – ela apontou o dedo em riste para ele. – escute bem o que eu vou lhe dizer: uma graçinha; uma graçinha que seja da sua parte, e você irá se arrepender de ter se metido comigo! – ela corou furiosamente. – E eu quero que seja técnico! – comentou num sussurro, fazendo James franzir o cenho, confuso.

- Como...?

- Técnico, Potter. – ela abaixou o tom de voz. – Beijo técnico. – alguns risos foram prendidos e Lily revirou os olhos; James agora a encarava numa feição ligeiramente cética.

- Existem técnicas para se beijar alguém agora, Evans?

- Claro que sim! Você deve agir como um profissional e não como um adolescente movido a hormônios.

James soltou um fraco riso.

- Mas, Lily, _eu sou um adolescente movido a hormônios. _

- Controle-se, então! – ela disse, ligeiramente rouca, em meio aos risos dos outros presentes no recinto. – Eu não quero que o beijo que vamos encenar passe disso!

James esboçou um sorriso presunçoso em resposta.

- Espere e verá, Evans.

_-Potter! – _ela murmurou, já muito vermelha.

- Por que vocês não param de discutir de uma vez e partem logo para a ação? – Sirius pronunciou com um tom implícito de malícia na voz. James, ligeiramente corado, encarou o amigo e os dois esboçaram iguais sorrisos marotos.

- _Black! _– Lily bradou, furiosa.

- Como você vai fazer, James? – Sirius continuou, aparentemente, ignorando a repreensão da ruiva e fazendo alguns dos presentes rirem gostosamente. – Tem de ser perfeito.

- Bom... – James esboçou um _sorriso trinta-e-dois dentes, _fazendo algumas garotas suspirarem quando ele acompanhou o ato com um passear da mão pelos seus cabelos rebeldes. – Eu estive pensando em...

- _James Potter! _– Lily se controlou para não gritar. O rapaz gargalhou junto com Sirius.

- Evans, eu só estava brincando.

- Eu estou cansada das suas gracinhas, Potter. – ela olhou feio para ele e depois encarou Sirius, que ainda ria. – E as suas também, Black! – o maroto automaticamente parou de rir.

- Que mau-humor, Evans. – ele comentou de modo displicente, fazendo a ruiva reprimir um grito de raiva. – É só um beijo! – completou, entediado. – Não tem nada demais nisso! – ele pareceu analisar por breves instantes. – Tudo bem, você vive em guerra não-declarada com o James há séculos, ele sempre te chama para sair e há muito quer ter a oportunidade ideal para te agarrar... e, bem, ele parece ter encontrado, mas... – James olhou feio para Sirius, que sorriu debochadamente. – é só um beijo!

- Black, se você falar essa frase mais uma vez, vai se arrepender de ter nascido. – ela falou, lembrando-se da tarde de alguns dias atrás. Automaticamente, lançou um olhar significativo para James, que ergueu as mãos e deu de ombros, num gesto mudo de proteção.

- Mas, Evans, é só um beijo! – ele repetiu, aparentemente, não dando atenção a frase da ruiva. Um raio vermelho passou um pouco acima da cabeça de Sirius, fazendo-o se abaixar de susto.

-Hey! Isso podia ter me atingido, sabia? – protestou, enquanto a ruiva ainda mantinha a varinha estendida em posição de ataque.

-O próximo será certeiro. – sussurrou com um brilho maníaco no olhar. Sirius engoliu em seco. – Bom, quem quer ser o próximo? – a ruiva completou de modo displicente, fazendo a maioria a encarar de modo incrédulo e os sonserinos resmungarem e fazer um estranho barulho com os lábios. James, aparentemente, não estava prestando muita atenção ao seu redor, pois mantinha um olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer do recinto...

- James, acorda! – Sirius gritou, fazendo o rapaz se sobressaltar. – Vai acabar babando!

Em meio a novos risos, James olhou de forma furiosa para Sirius, enquanto a ruiva guardava a varinha no bolso de modo triunfante.

- Isso não seria bom para o beijo de vocês... – ele sorriu de modo malicioso. – Apesar de que, _é só um beijo_, não é, Lily?

_- SIRIUS BLACK! – _ela gritou, enquanto os outros gargalhavam. – Você me paga!

- Ah, Evans, vamos... O Prongs – soltou o maroto com um ar malicioso, fazendo James parar de sorrir e voltar o olhar para ele. – só falta subir pelas paredes de tanta expectativa com essa cena.

_- Padfoot!_ – James o repreendeu, muito vermelho.

- Ih, ele corou! – Bertha comentou, animada. – Não é todo dia que se vê James Potter corado.

- Ele treinou com algumas garotas, até... – Sirius disse, inclinando levemente a cadeira que estava sentado, deixando-a com dois dos pés para o ar.

- Ele treinou comigo! – uma garota que James não soube dizer o nome, comentou.

- Hey! Isso é mentira, Evans. – o maroto murmurou, lançando um olhar desesperado para a ruiva.

- Isso já tem muito tempo... – a garota pareceu rever. – Mas eu não me importo se você quiser_ treinar_ comigo agora, Jay.

- Er... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Não estou muito interessado no momento.

- Claro; podendo ensaiar com a ruivinha, por que ele estaria...? – Rita soltou de modo malicioso. Lily ficava vermelha a cada minuto.

-Realmente, Skeeter, você deve ter toda a razão. – Sirius murmurou em concordância. – Resta saber se a Evans está interessada também.

- Dizem que o James beija bem. – Rita deu de ombros, num ar quase maquiavélico. – Veremos por quanto tempo ela diz que o odeia.

- _Chega! _– apesar da voz da ruiva ter soado baixa, ela tremia. – Black, pare de gracinhas, ou você vai se arrepender delas pelo resto dos seus dias de detenção nesse recinto escolar. Skeeter, se você não quiser um olho roxo, sugiro que fique calada. Vocês outros, parem de rir ou eu azaro um por um. E, _Potter, _já aqui para ensaiarmos essa droga de cena!

- Estou indo, minha santa adorada. – ele disse num sorriso, fazendo Lily revirar os olhos e os outros prenderem o riso.

- Finalmente! – Sirius exclamou num ar entediado, levantando-se gradativamente do local em que se encontrava sentado. – Então, agora só precisamos por o cenário de volta, não é?

Remus levantou-se da cadeira num pulo e empalideceu brevemente.

- Sirius, er, eu não acho uma boa idéia... – comentou, ligeiramente amedrontado e receoso.

- Por que não? – ele encarou o amigo de modo incrédulo. – Relaxa, Remus! Não esquenta, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo.

- Eu sei que você sabe, mas o problema é que...

Mas, aparentemente, Sirius Black não o estava mais ouvindo. O rapaz ergueu a varinha de forma pomposa e murmurou o encantamento. O globo prateado chiou de forma ensurdecedora e as pessoas olhavam para cima de forma assustada.

- ... eu mudei o encantamento. – completou Remus, num fio de voz, fechando um dos olhos em sinal de temor.

- Mudou...? – Sirius disse numa voz ligeiramente tremida quando o globo chiou com mais força. – E por que você não me avisou antes?

- Você não me deixou! – retrucou rapidamente, afastando-se o máximo que conseguia do globo.

- _VAI CAIR! – _alguém gritou em sinal de desespero ao que todos berraram e protegeram as cabeças e se abaixaram. Ouviu-se um pipoco seguido de um cheiro que lembrava muito fios queimados. O objeto caiu no chão com um estrondo e uma esquisita poeira azulada pairou entre eles.

Sirius tossiu repetidamente e sorriu amarelo para a bagunça que certamente havia se instalado. Remus, ainda olhava feio para ele e só então o rapaz notou que havia caído em cima do mesmo.

- Desculpe. – disse completamente constrangido, se levantando e erguendo a mão para ajudar o outro a se levantar.

Remus negou a ajuda de Sirius, ainda exibindo um ar completamente fuzilador. Sirius alargou o sorriso constrangido e espanou displicentemente a poeira da blusa do amigo. Remus ainda o encarava da mesma maneira.

- Não deve dar muito trabalho em fazer outro globo, não é, Moony? – ele falou num murmúrio. – Sabe, todos aqueles cenários...

- Que não estavam completamente prontos...

- Ainda tinha as roupas...

- Que acabaram por ficar extremamente emboladas... – ele olhou para Sirius com um sorriso cínico, ao notar que ele estava vestido de frei.

- Hum, até que você fica bonito de Romeu. – Sirius comentou, dando tapinhas nas costas de Remus.

- Sendo que a apresentação é daqui a dois meses... – Remus ficava a cada minuto mais vermelho.

- Remus, foi sem querer... - Sirius disse, receoso. Remus Lupin irritado não era algo bom de se ver... muito menos de se ouvir.

- E eu tenho de começar _tudo novamente. _

- Eu te ajudo! – disse, rindo nervosamente. Pelo olhar que Remus lhe lançara ele soube perfeitamente que ele _não _queria a ajuda dele.

- Se você me ouvisse...

Mas Sirius foi poupado de um longo sermão ao ouvir um grito rouco que eles reconheceram ser de James. Remus e Sirius se entreolharam, temerosos. A poeira ainda não tinha se dissipado.

- Evans, está doendo! – ele exclamou, indignado, ao que todos riram. – Vai ficar roxo! Isso aqui é um braço, sabia?

- Potter! Foi tudo culpa sua! – Lily bradou, emburrada.

- Como...? Minha? – ele indagou numa voz comicamente incrédula e fina. Novos risos foram ouvidos. – Por que as culpas giram ao meu redor?! Foi o Sirius quem executou o feitiço!

- Hey! Não me meta nesse meio! – bradou Sirius, rindo. Remus olhou feio para ele como quem diz: _"Não fale nada, a culpa foi sua!",_ o rapaz sorriu amarelo.

- Mas você empurrou o Chang dizendo que ia me salvar... – ela bradou. – E quer me largar? – os outros riram.

- Por quê? Está tão bom aqui...

- _Potter! _

- Estou treinando a nossa cena da lua-de-mel, Evans. – o tom de voz malicioso. – Não quer partir para um _treinamento técnico_ do ato da lua-de-mel também? – muitos gargalharam.

_- Potter!_ – ouviu-se sons agudos de tapas e novos gritos indignados de James.

- Ai, Evans, isso_ dói! _– mais risos. – Você tem a mão pesada, sabia?

- Potter, olha onde você põe a mão! – ela bradou, furiosa.

- Mas, essa mão não é minha... – ele falou confuso.

- Não...? – ela falou, surpresa. – Então... – ouviu-se o som de um tapa e uma risada rouca.

- _Potter! _

- Evans, não dá para eu sair daqui e minha perna está coçando, essa coisa pinica.

- Mas minha perna _também_ está aqui! – ela resmungou em resposta. – _Sirius Black, eu ainda te mato! _

Todos os presentes começaram a murmurar entre si, já que a poeira azulada se concentrava no centro e impedia uma maior visibilidade de tudo o que estava ao redor.

- Ai, eu não mereço isso... – ela disse num tom completamente choroso. – Potter, fica quieto!

- Isso aqui está apertado, Lily... – ele resmungou, apesar de ter um tom malicioso implícito na sua voz. – Não que eu esteja reclamando, é claro...

- _Potter! Tire sua mão daí! _

Ouviu-se um gemido de dor, o que atiçou ainda mais a curiosidade dos presentes.

-Lily, você quase... – James murmurou, entre dentes. – E eu já disse que essa mão não é minha!

- É Evans e eu estou tentando me levantar, se você não sabe...

- Custava avisar...? – ele questionou, indignado. – Você quase... – ele suspirou. Muitos dos homens presentes esboçaram uma careta, entendendo perfeitamente o que James queria dizer. – E quer parar de se mexer...?

- Potter, eu não pretendo ficar presa aqui com você o resto do tempo... – ela murmurou, quando a poeira estava se dissipando brevemente. Todos arregalaram os olhos em sinal de curiosidade.

- Eu quero. – ele recebeu um novo tapa em resposta. – Ai, Lily, isso _dói!_ – ele repetiu e ela bateu nele novamente.

- Isso foi pelo Lily, Potter.

- Acho que devo rever meus conceitos, se for para você ficar me batendo assim, acho melhor esperar pelo dia do nosso casamento... – alguns dos presentes riram.

A poeira dissipou de vez e muitas cabeças se aproximaram do centro do barulho com um extremo receio e curiosidade. Um bolo de panos azuis e vermelhos encontrava-se na frente deles e movimentava-se de forma rápida e inquieta. Sirius sorriu de forma maliciosa.

- Vocês silenciaram... O que estão fazendo aí?

- Ah, Black, cala essa boca e nos tira daqui! – grunhiu Lily em resposta. – _E, Potter,_ _tira a mão da minha... _

_- _Não sou eu, Evans. – ele falou num resmungo aborrecido. – É você quem está esmagando minha mão e consequentemente...

- Suba essa mão, Potter! – segundos depois, um som de tapa ecoou e as gargalhadas de James soaram pelo recinto. – Eu falei da outra, Potter!

- Eu estou tentando pegar a minha varinha, Evans. – ele disse, ainda entre risos. – Eu bem sei que ninguém vai se dar ao trabalho de nos tirar daqui e se você continuar me batendo, vai acabar criando hematomas no meu braço. – muitos prenderam o riso. – Aliás, se você está com a mão livre, por que você não pega a sua?

- Por que a mão de alguém está em cima da minha... – a voz dela falhou completamente.

- Como...? – houve um movimento brusco, o que fez todos os outros crerem que James havia se sentado. Talvez, eles não estivessem não grudados assim...

-_ Potter! _– ela bradou com a voz extremamente rouca.

- Evans... – ele falou num murmúrio apreensivo. – Essa mão está quieta...

Todos se entreolharam, assombrados.

- Meu Merlim, você matou o Chang!

- Não matei não! Ela está quente ainda. – ele retrucou, emburrado. – E você sabia que era ele e não fez nada para tirar a mão dele da sua... _bunda? _

Todos gargalharam.

- E você sabia esse tempo todo que podia se levantar e não fazia nada quanto a isso?

- Quanto a isso? – a voz dele soara maliciosa. – Quer dizer que você estava esperando que eu fizesse isso, Evans?

- Nos tirar daqui, é claro. – ela resmungou em resposta. – Quer pegar logo essa varinha?

-Você está sentada em cima da minha perna, Evans, como você quer que eu a pegue? Aliás, se você faz tanta questão de sair daqui... não que eu esteja incomodado... por que você mesma não pega a sua?

-Potter, eu estou de vestido, não posso simplesmente pegar a varinha. – ela pigarreou. – Ela está em um bolso _interno. _

-Melhor ainda.

_-POTTER! _

Todos riram e Remus revirou os olhos, estendendo a varinha para o bolo de panos. Sirius o impediu com um sorriso no rosto.

-Deixa, está divertido. – o maroto falou entre risos.

-Se você diz...

Remus respirou profundamente e guardou a varinha no bolso.

Perduraram-se alguns minutos de tapas, risos de James e resmungos de Lily, até que cabelos rebeldes despontassem pela cortina, seguido, segundos depois, por uma cabeça rubra.

A imagem de sorrisos maliciosos, James e Lily levantaram-se calmamente e começaram a retirar o resto do pano que cobria um corpo estirado no chão. O casal se entreolhou e depois encarou o corpo com um leve temor.

-Skeeter, acho que temos um problema aqui...

* * *

N/A: Desculpem mais uma vez pela demora...T.T. Prometo que isso não vai mais se repetir e, na próxima semana, teremos mais um capítulo postado aqui. XD.

Bom, como já virou hábito... vamos a um trechinho do que está por vir no próximo capítulo.XD.

_**"-Então, santa adorada...**_** –**_ os dois pararam e os olhares se encontraram. O tom na voz de James tinha uma doçura que até então ela não conhecia. – deixai que os lábios façam o que as mãos fazem. – ele entrelaçou a mão a dela e ergueu-a a altura dos seus ombros, sorrindo de leve. _**– _Orações, aceitarás, para que a fé não se mude em desespero. _**

_** -As santas são imóveis mesmo atendendo às orações.**_** –**_ James sorriu perante a resposta dela e Lily sentiu-se nervosa ante o olhar que ele lhe lançara. Um predador que espreita a sua presa... _

_** -Não vos movais, pois, até minha prece efeito ter...**_ _– ele murmurou, fechando os olhos de forma gradativa e entreabrindo os lábios de leve." _

Espero que gostem! Beijos e até a próxima!


	14. Ato V Cena II

N/A/ Lisa entra com um escudo na frente, com passos curtos e receosos / Er... Oi gente/ chove azarações, voam objetos e sapatos. Lisa arregala os olhos em desespero / Hum, mais uma vez, me desculpem. Estive meio fora do esses últimos meses que decorreram / acho que vocês perceberam que eu não estava postando absolutamente nada, não/ . Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem. Sendo meio repetida, acabei virando um ímã para problemas... / até o meu pc não escapou dessa, a memória dele está meio problemática ultimamente / E, para me redimir - pelo menos um pouco - estou postando três capítulos. n.n.

Bom, mas, de qualquer modo, vamos aos comentários.

**Livinha**_ ( Acho que você deve cantar Aleluia de novo... / se esconde / Putz, eu não sei como vocês me aguentam. rs. Sim, o Ranhoso como o Burro do Frei. Mas a situação vai mudar um pouquinho... Hehehehehe.); _**Jhu Radcliffe **_( Er... Demorei, de novo. Desculpe mais uma vez. Sim, Sevvie como o Burro do Frei. Huahahahaha. Mas a situação vai mudar. XD. Sim! O Chang quase foi morto por eles. Tudo culpa do Sirius! Huahahahaha); _**Miss Moony **_( XD. Er, mas eu demorei para atualizar dessa vez. Realmente, me desculpe. Huahahahaha. Sim! Se eu fosse a Lily já tinha dado a chance para o James desde a primeira vez que ele me chamasse para sair; mesmo ele sendo tão idiota, às vezes, as qualidades dele são insuperáveis... / suspira longamente / Ah, sim, meu favorito é o Sirius, mas isso não quer dizer que meu coração bate mais forte pelo Remus ou o James. O caso é que o Sirius é espaçoso, então, ocupa um lugar maior. Huahahahahahaha. XD. Eu adorei escrever essa cena. XD. Que bom que você gostou! É... Tadinho do Remus, ele teve tanto trabalho para organizar tudo...Bem, o Chang vai ficar bem, depois de algum tempo. XD.);_**Lilys Riddle **_( Huahahahahahaha. Sim, você acertou um e meio. Mas talvez eu pudesse não ter colocado o Jay e a Lils nos papéis principais, não?/risos/ Não, não mataram! Vai demorar um pouco para ele se recuperar, mas tudo acaba bem no final. XD. Er... Eu demorei. De novo. / se esconde / Me desculpeeeee. Huahahahaha. Bem, ele não participa muito na fic. Mas vou tentar escrever um epílogo para ela, para que ele tenha uma participação maior. XD.);_** Nah Potter. **_( XD. Que bom que a espera valeu. Também espero que não arranque meu pescoço por causa de mais uma longa espera. Huahaha. Sim, mas foi sem querer! O James chegou para salvar o patrimônio da Lils depois. Huahahahahaha. Hum, sim, fui eu que criei o Chang. Tecnicamente, ele seria o suposto pai da Cho Chang. XD. Assim como o Leon Lovegood seria da Luna./ risos /); _**Luh Caulfield **_( Dona LDVL! Tudo bem sim, sobrinha! Huahahahaha. Er... Temos mais uma demora. / se esconde / Sim, o Snape vai ser o Burro do Frei. Quanto aos ensaios... As coisas não vão sair realmente dessa forma. Huahahahaha. Sim! Evans du mau. Massacrou o James! Huahahaha. Sei... Você mataria a Evans e ficaria com o James. Mas aí não teríamos Harry Potter...Y.Y. Não. O Chang não morreu não. Só vai ficar debilitado por um tempo... Huahahahaha. Tadinho do Sissi, ele não fez por mal... / defensora do Pads / XD); _**Karinne **_( XD. Que bom que gostou dos capítulos. Desculpe mais uma vez pela demora... / se esconde/);_**.Susu Potter.**_( n.n. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. XD. Hum, sorry a demora. / se esconde / Se vai ter beijo...? Bem, só lendo para ver. Rs./);_**Lulu Star **_( Me ama/ extremamente corada / Huahahaha. Nunca tinha lido uma declaração desse tipo. n.n. Fico feliz que você tenha amado o capítulo! XD. Sorry pela demora... mais uma vez. Riu e chorou ao _**mesmo**_ tempo? Hehehehe. Ai, que ruim...Y.Y. Espero que tenha superado esse amor, então. Hehehehe. Eu também fui zombada muito na escola quando pequena, mas, bem, é a vida... Huahahahahaha. XD. Espero que goste dos próximos capítulos.n.n.);_**Mari-Buffy **_( Mari, quanto tempo!!! XD. Saudades também!!! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! XD. Eu amei escrevê-lo. XD. Huahahaha. Sim, sim, está meio complicada mesmo, mas o problema é que não é só ela que acaba complicando as coisas... rs. Sim, me encha mesmo no msn!!! XD.); _**Assuero Racsama **_( Hermano! XD. Sim, sim, eu também acho uma das melhores cenas da fic. Foi uma das que eu mais gostei de escrever. XD. Er... Eu demorei muito, e você já me cobrou trocentas vezes, a propósito. Huahahahahaha. / se esconde atrás da cadeira / Sorry, sorry.); _**Gra Evans **_( Não! O Chang está vivo ainda. Só um pouco debilitado. Huahahahaha. Sim, o James estava com ciúmes porque a mão do Chang estava na... da Lils. / risos / Ah, sem problemas. XD.);_**July Evans**_( July-filhota!! Quanto tempo!! Saudades suas! Huahahaha. É, eu encontrei, mas me perdi de novo e tornei a achar o caminho novamente. XD. Ah, eu quero meu desenho sim/ olhar pidão / Quero ver como ficou. XD. Huahahahahahaha. Acho que depois do seu comentário, você puxou mesmo ao vovô Sirius. / se bem que o Ced sabe ser beeem convencido quando assim deseja...u.u. / Huahahahaha. Adorei o seu complemento para a frase. Ah, é porque, basicamente, eles gostam de aparecer um pouco. Huahahahaha. Eu vou esclarecer melhor no epílogo, se acabar por não fazê-lo, eu conto para ti. XD. Hey, é o papel do Burro do Frei, cara. É muito importante para o desenrolar da história! Também te adoro, July! _Huahahahaha_. Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo. n.n.); _**Ana Carla :)**_ ( Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! Er, desculpe a demora. Sim! Snape como o Burro do Frei... pelo menos por enquanto); _**Yuufu **_( / extremamente corada / Eu não respondi a tua review? Ah, me desculpeeee! Sorry, Sorry mesmo. Eu devo ter pulado a sua, sem querer. / se esconde atrás da cadeira / Hey! Eu ainda gosto de você! XD. Mesmo sem mais patchenhos. / risos / Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Como eu disse na N/A, ele é um dos meus preferidos. XD. Huahahahaha. Sim, sim. O pobre do Chang vai ficar traumatizado pelo resto da vida... / risos / Ah, sim, eu também não me importaria em treinar com o James. / sorriso inocente / É; tadinho do James, ele só apanhou no capítulo passado. Huahahahaha. Hey! Deixa um para mim também/ risos / Huahahahaha. Adorei seu marketing. Quando puder, vou dar uma lida na tua fic e da Drunkness' Lady. XD. Tem o PATCHENHO/ olhos brilhantes / Saudades dele!!! ); _**Guilherme McKinnon **_( Hum, tecnicamente, ele seria o pai da Cho. Huahahahahaha. É... Não é que você deu uma boa idéia/ olhar insano / Mas, bem, apesar da filha que tem, eu gosto do pai, afinal, apesar de ele não ter tido uma fala - eu acho - na fic e só apareceu para desmaiar e pegar na bunda da Lils... ele é meu "filho". Huahahahahahahaha. Ele não morre não; só fica debilitado por um tempo. Que bom que gostou do capítulo!!!); _**Tahh Halliwell **_( Sim! Até agora, o Snape vai ser o Burro do Frei. Huahahahaha. Que bom que gostou dos dois capítulos. Espero que goste desses também. Thanks! ); _**Anni's Angle **_( Tudo bem sim! XD. Ninguém escreve sobre os marotos como eu?/ corada Também escrevo muito bem sobre o Trio Maravilha? n.n./ extremamente corada / Nossa, muito obrigada! Fico muito lisonjeada que ache isso. XD. Er... Desculpe a demora. Sim, sim, depois eu dou uma passadinha por lá. XD.); _**Gagau **_( Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. XD. Huahahaha. Bem, o Chang está bem. Vai ter que passar um tempo na Ala Hospitalar, mas...rs. O que eu estou aprontando? Bem, só lendo para saber. XD.); _**Diana **_( Ah, sem problemas. / risos / É... Eu sou recordista mesmo, e não me orgulho disso. Mas, bem, eu peço desculpas mais uma vez. Huahahaha. Ah, os capítulos da fic, em geral, são bem pequenos mesmo, se comparados aos das minhas outras fics. Mas eu achei melhor assim, porque fica mais parecido com o "estilo peça" que eu quis tratar na fic. XD.) _**e Guh Thewlis **_( Ah, sem problemas. XD. Espero que continue gostando.)._

Muito obrigada a todos aqueles que comentaram na fic. n.n. / corada / E se alguém ainda lê e/ou comenta a fic - eu demorei muito mesmo... / sorriso incerto / Beijos!!!

* * *

**_Ato V – Os Ensaios _**

* * *

**Cena II – A Interação **

Depois do acidente com o Chang e Remus sair da sala com o que sobrara do globo prateado, lançando olhares furiosos para um Sirius constrangido, Rita deu o ensaio daquela tarde por encerrado. Lily suspirou aliviada por, de certo modo, aquele momento ter sido adiado. Mas, a alegria da ruiva durou muito pouco, no dia seguinte ela se viu na mesma sala, assistindo à Rita comentar que estavam sem Teobaldo e que isso ainda teria que ser resolvido.

-O cenário também fora destruído, então... – ela lançou um olhar fulminante a Sirius, que sorriu amarelo. Lily apenas sorria de forma esperançosa, imaginando que ela avisaria que o ensaio seria adiado por motivo de forças maiores. _Como poderiam ensaiar sem uma personagem e um cenário? _– usemos a nossa imaginação para simular que ele ainda está aqui. – o sorriso de Lily murchou de modo imediato. – Evans? Potter? Queiram se apresentar em seus lugares, por favor...? – ela olhou para todos os presentes. – Snape, você pode me ajudar?

O sonserino adquiriu uma feição cética e estreitou as sobrancelhas. Rita o encarou com um ar superior e ligeiramente perigoso. O rapaz suspirou de modo contrariado e resmungou, antes de se levantar e ir até a loira.

-Fique aqui querido, sim...? – ela disse num tom infantil, puxando Snape pelos ombros e fazendo com que ele ficasse no meio da sala. – Acho que assim fica melhor para vocês. – ela sorriu, satisfeita, ao que Snape a encarou com um ar psicopata.

-Essa, certamente, não seria uma pilastra que eu gostaria de me recostar. – Sirius falou numa nítida careta. Snape sibilou algo ininteligível e James, por sua vez, sorriu presunçosamente.

-Prontos? – Rita disse, calmamente. – Vou contar até três...

-Não precisa Skeeter, eu estou indo. – ela se postou junto a Snape e deu as costas para ele.

Um silêncio denso reinou entre os presentes e Lily pôde jurar que muitos dali esqueceram-se momentaneamente da necessidade de respirar. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e se preocupou em olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para as pessoas à sua frente.

Um pigarreio alto quebrou a mudez do recinto e, inspirando profundamente, Lily sentiu a mão de James tocar a sua de modo delicado e receoso. Olhou para trás e esboço um ar surpreso, porém sorriu logo depois e tornou a desviou o olhar do dele. Preparou-se para ser puxada para ir de encontro à pilastra, mas franziu o cenho ao notar que nada havia acontecido. Voltou-se para James.

-Potter, agora você me empurra para cima da pilastra. – ela sussurrou, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

-Mas isso aqui não é uma pilastra. – ele sussurrou de volta, aumentando o tom da voz de forma gradativa e apontando com desprezo para Snape. Muito dos presentes riram. – É o Ranhoso!

-Só que ele está como uma pilastra agora.

-Evans, é o Ranhoso!

-E daí? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-E daí que...

-Potter, Evans, querem fazer o favor de andarem logo com isso? – Rita ralhou com os dois. Lily revirou os olhos e James sorriu, puxando a mão dela para perto de si.

Sentindo um arrepio involuntário subir pelo seu corpo, a ruiva voltou o olhar para ele, num ar tímido. James sorriu.

-_Se profano com minha mão por demais indigna este santo relicário, a gentil penitência é esta: meus lábios, dois ruborizados peregrinos, estão prontos a suavizar com um terno beijo tão grosseiro contato._ – ele sussurrou, a voz se perdendo no ar e aproximando a mão dela dos seus lábios.

Lily permitiu apenas um leve tocar dos lábios do rapaz sobre as costas da sua mão e moveu-se de forma imperiosa, fazendo com que James a seguisse de modo imediato e quase devoto.

-_Bondoso peregrino, injusto até o excesso sois com a vossa mão, que mostrou delicada devoção; pois as santas têm mãos que as mãos dos peregrinos tocam e enlaçar palma a palma é o sagrado beijo. _

_-Não têm lábios as santas e lábios também os piedosos peregrinos...?_ – ele disse, num meio sorriso, aproximando-se da ruiva a cada palavra com a intenção de beija-la.

Um estremecimento assolou o corpo dos dois quando os lábios roçaram de leve um no outro, antes que ela se afastasse e desse as costas para ele.

_-Decerto, peregrino, lábios que devem servir-se na oração_. – os dois giraram em torno de si mesmos, dando uma impressão de fuga da Julieta e uma investida pesada do Romeu.

_-Então, santa adorada..._ – os dois pararam e os olhares se encontraram. O tom na voz de James tinha uma doçura que até então ela não conhecia. – _deixai que os lábios façam o que as mãos fazem. _– ele entrelaçou a mão a dela e ergueu-a a altura dos seus ombros, sorrindo de leve. – _Orações, aceitarás, para que a fé não se mude em desespero. _

_-As santas são imóveis mesmo atendendo às orações._ – James sorriu perante a resposta dela e Lily sentiu-se nervosa ante o olhar que ele lhe lançara. Um predador que espreita a sua presa...

_-Não vos movais, pois, até minha prece efeito ter..._ – ele murmurou, fechando os olhos de forma gradativa e entreabrindo os lábios de leve.

James prendeu a respiração antes de se aproximar dos lábios da ruiva. Os olhares dos presentes estavam presos à cena como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Decorreram-se alguns segundos sem que James encontrasse os lábios de Lily, por mais que se inclinasse sobre ela, ou o que achara ser ela.

O som abafado de risos ecoou pelo recinto e James abriu os olhos e piscou demoradamente, um tanto quanto intrigado ao notar que Lily não estava ali. Ajeitou-se, adquirindo um porte ereto, e só então notou que a ruiva havia se abaixado para impedir que ele a beijasse.

-Evans, assim não dá. – ele resmungou, ao que todos riram.

-Eu não estou preparada para isso, Potter.

-Evans, isso é só uma encenação! Você está levando as coisas a sério demais.

Ela respirou fundo, ficando momentaneamente corada.

-Certo, eu vou tentar ficar mais calma.

**_Duas horas depois... _**

Algumas pessoas já bocejavam nas cadeiras que ocupavam. Rita esboçava um ar completamente irritado e Sirius ria da situação. Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes tinha ouvido aquela fala.

- _Não vos movais, pois, até minha prece efeito ter... _

James já indicava estar completamente aborrecido e impaciente com aquela situação, enquanto se aproximava dos lábios de Lily pelo que lhe pareceu ser a milésima vez. Os lábios se encostaram de leve e Lily deu um passo para trás, começando a rir. Ela tivera essa reação nas cinco últimas vezes em que James tentara beija-la. Revirou os olhos e bufou de raiva.

-Que parte do _"Não vos movais"_ você não entendeu, Evans?

-Desculpe, Potter. – ela riu, constrangida. – Eu não... Você faz uma cara engraçada. – algumas pessoas riram e outras acordaram aos resmungos.

-Evans, se você quiser sair dessa cena, você vai ter que cooperar. – ele rebateu num grunhido.

-Eu já pedi desculpas. – ela falou num murmúrio.

-Você vem pedindo desculpas e sempre comete o mesmo erro, Evans! – ele bradou, corando de leve. – Quer saber? – Lily abafou um grito quando James puxou-a para perto de si e a envolveu em seus braços. – Eu cansei de bancar o bonzinho.

Lily sentiu o rosto ferver perante a intensidade do olhar do rapaz.

-Potter... – ela disse num fio de voz. – Você não...

James estreitou a garota em seus braços um pouco mais e capturou os lábios dela de forma voraz para, aos poucos, transformar o contato em algo mais apaixonado e gentil. Lily sentiu o coração parar por um breve instante antes de começar a bater forte contra o seu peito. Ela sentiu-se cada vez mais inclinada para trás. James separou os lábios por breves instantes e sorveu uma grande quantidade de ar, tornando a beija-la de forma mais intensa e apertando-a ainda mas contra si.

As mãos deles passearam pelas costas dela antes de descerem até a cintura e aperta-la de leve. James sorriu entre os lábios da ruiva antes de cessar o contato com um último beijo e separar-se dela calmamente.

-Pronto... – ele falou num murmúrio rouco. – Feito.

Lily abriu os olhos sentindo-se um pouco zonza e as pernas um tanto quanto trêmulas. Mirou o sorriso satisfeito que James exibia no rosto e, sem nem notar, sorriu também. O que fora aquilo?

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados do rapaz se abriram e Lily esboçou uma feição irritada, tentando controlar a sua respiração ofegante.

-_Potter! _

**_-Assim, mediante vossos lábios ficam os meus livres do pecado._** – ele recitou, passando a mão de leve sobre os seus lábios, num ar triunfante. Alguns alunos ainda aplaudiam a atitude do rapaz e Sirius assobiava animadamente e gritava _"Dá-lhe, James! Esse é o meu garoto!". _

_-Deste modo passou para os meus lábios o pecado que os vossos contraíram._ – ela estreitou ainda mais os olhos quando James se aproximou novamente.

_-Pecado dos meus lábios?_ – ele a enlaçou pela cintura e recostou a testa dele à dela. – _Oh! Culpa deleitavelmente censurada ao pecador! Devolvei-me então o meu pecado. _

Sorrindo de uma forma um tanto quanto intrigante, Lily entreabriu os lábios e fechou os olhos, esperando que James a beijasse mais uma vez. O rapaz tornou a fazer isso de um modo intenso e Lily inclinou a cabeça para o lado e abriu os olhos.

Segundos depois, James se separa de Lily com um leve sobressalto e um grito abafado, enquanto levava a mão aos lábios.

-Merlim, Evans, isso doeu. – ele passou a mão pelos lábios e depois passou a língua entre eles de leve, sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca. – Você tem tendências sádicas ou algo do tipo? – gargalhadas ecoaram pelo local e ela esboçou um sorriso maquiavélico.

**-_Com sabedorias beijais._**_ –_ ela murmurou de forma lenta e entoada, exibindo uma expressão de vitória no rosto.


	15. Ato V Cena III

_**Ato V - Os Ensaios**_

* * *

**Cena III - Capuleto e Montecchio**

James avançava pelos corredores pisando duro. Seu lábio latejava ainda mais desde a última mordida – sendo que, antes desta, vieram outras quatro – que a ruiva lhe dera ao beija-lo. Os outros três marotos o seguiam a uma distância considerável. A raiva que o maroto possuía no momento parecia emanar do corpo dele e espalhar-se pelo recinto de forma arrasadora.

-Falamos com ele?

Remus desviou o olhar de um pergaminho que lia de forma atenta e encarou Peter com um ar sério e depois olhou de esguelha para James. O maroto resmungava algo baixinho, levava a mão aos lábios de quando em quando, para logo depois passar a mão pelos cabelos.

-Faça isso e se atreva a levar uma azaração em resposta. – Sirius se intrometeu, rindo da situação. – Sinceramente, eu nunca vira James tão irritado quanto hoje.

-Acho que só deveríamos garantir que o Prongs não esbarre com a Lily nas próximas vinte e quatro horas decorrentes. – Remus disse, voltando a atenção para o pergaminho.

-E o que você tanto olha nesse pergaminho, Remus? – Sirius questionou, intrigado.

-Eu estou estudando uma maneira de resolver a besteira que você cometeu. – ele resmungou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Já consegui montar dois dos cenários. – ele lançou um olhar para Sirius.

-Quais?

-A praça pública e a viela. – ele grunhiu, ao que Peter prendeu o riso.

-E... ainda falta quantos? – comentou, receoso.

Remus não falou nada, apenas olhou feio para Sirius, ao que ele deu de ombros e não mais insistiu.

-Hum, gente, eu acho que o Prongs não pretende ir para a sala comunal hoje. – Peter indagou, apontando para algo a sua frente.

Os outros miraram o local a ponto de ainda verem a estátua de "Lachlan, o Desengonçado" se afastar e dar passagem a James, fechando-se segundos depois. Os três se entreolharam.

-Remus, você sabe a senha? – Sirius indagou, temendo a resposta.

-Claro que não, Sirius. – ele grunhiu em resposta. – Eu não sou monitor-chefe, se você ainda não percebeu isso. – ele apontou para o seu distintivo de monitor, destacando bem o** M** que ali se encontrava desenhado. – Não podemos fazer mais nada.

-Como assim? – Padfoot arqueou uma sobrancelha e se postou ao lado da estátua, escorando-se à parede num gesto malandro. – Eu não perco isso por nada. Se bem conheço esses dois, eles vão acabar saindo daí mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Remus deu de ombros, rindo da situação.

-E vai acabar sobrando para você, Pads, se você se atrever a fazer algum comentário maldoso a respeito disso. – ele deu de ombros e esboçou um sorriso debochado. – Tudo bem, vocês Montecchio que se entendam.

-E você, como Lourenço, deveria estar aqui para auxiliar os amantes... – Sirius comentou, entrando na brincadeira.

-Enfrentar esses dois? – Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Eles devem estar se odiando e sempre sobra para mim quando isso acontece. Eu declaro férias do hábito.

Sirius gargalhou gostosamente.

-É, pela primeira vez na vida, os herdeiros dos Capuleto e Montecchio honraram a família: eles se odeiam.

Peter prendeu o riso devido à tirada de Sirius, ao passo que ele e Remus riram gostosamente.

* * *

James passou a mão pelos lábios uma última vez e desabou numa poltrona pesadamente. Ajeitando os óculos no rosto, o maroto esboçou uma feição enfurecida, a raiva concentrando-se de forma intensa em seu peito, fazendo-o chegar a ligeira impressão de que tinha, em lugar de sangue, uma poção borbulhante correndo em suas veias.

Permaneceu um bom tempo assim, até que teve sua atenção voltada para o som de passos ecoando pelo recinto. Lançou um olhar por cima do encosto da poltrona para a escada atrás de si e viu Lily descendo-as calmamente com um sorriso no rosto. Num revirar de olhos, o rapaz desviou o olhar e tentou manter a feição irritada de antes, mas, aparentemente, a poção que borbulhava em seu peito fora congelada e agora ele tinha uma vontade enorme de sorrir ao lembrar-se do sorriso dela. Por que ele não conseguia odiá-la; por mais que quisesse?

De repente, começou a divagar que havia ultrapassado os limites naquele beijo, e se estava com os lábios mordidos por ela foi porque teve o que mereceu; além disso, havia outras coisas a mais que o faziam ter uma opinião diametralmente oposta a que estava tendo anteriormente.

Ele sempre se sentia em perfeita contradição quando o assunto era Lily Evans.

-Como estão os seus lábios...? – James ouviu a voz rouca de Lily sussurrar em seu ouvido, o seu hálito quente descendo de leve até o seu pescoço. Involuntariamente, apertou os braços da cadeira. – Doloridos...? – ela completou num risinho irônico.

Entorpecido, James virou o rosto a fim de encara-la e notou que a ruiva não havia se dado ao trabalho de recuar o rosto. Lily estava debruçada sobre o encosto da cadeira e o encarava num sorriso, os orbes verdes analisando o rosto do rapaz num mudo interesse.

James contorceu o rosto num gemido, quando os dedos suaves da ruiva passearam pelos seus lábios feridos calmamente.

-Desculpe, Potter. – ela falou, baixinho. – Eu exagerei um pouco. – James suspirou e fechou os olhos.

-Não, Evans, você está enganada. – ele segurou a mão que ainda estava sobre os seus lábios e a afastou lentamente. – Você extrapolou. – ele abriu os olhos e a mirou com eles estreitados. – E as coisas não são tão simples assim.

-Você mereceu. – ela disse simplesmente, erguendo o corpo e deixando-o ereto.

-Não, eu não mereci, Evans. – retrucou o rapaz, levantando-se da poltrona com um impulso e voltando-se para ela.

-Você exagerava, Potter. – ela murmurou, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – Eu não via outra maneira de te parar. – ela respirou profundamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Isso está se tornando algo mais do que uma simples encenação.

James permaneceu em silêncio, a admirar os próprios pés. Lily ainda o encarava, estando a esperar uma resposta.

-Eu não consigo parar quando estou com você, Lily. – a voz dele lembrou um sussurro. – _Eu não quero parar quando estou perto de você. _– ele ergueu o olhar para encarar a ruiva e viu-a ligeiramente estarrecida. – Eu me desespero ao pensar que, passado esses meses, tudo entre mim e você voltará a ser como era antes e eu terei apenas que conviver com lembranças e as sensações que elas me proporcionaram. – ele colocou as mãos no bolso, e se balançou para frente para trás, tornando a mirar o chão. – Eu estou envolvido demais nisso para conseguir parar. – ele silenciou por breves instantes. – E eu sou um adolescente movido a hormônios. – completou, encarando-a meio de esguelha com um sorriso enviesado.

-_James... – _ele a encarou, um pouco surpreso, e depois sorriu.

-Você pode dizer que é apenas algo físico. – ele a interrompeu, adquirindo um ar sério. – Mas eu sei que não é só isso. – ele mordeu o canto da boca, sentindo o lábio ferido latejar de leve, mas não se importou. – Eu não vou negar que quando estou perto de você, eu desejo _sempre mais_; mas, ao mesmo tempo, algo de mim se pergunta se você sente tudo o que eu sinto quando nos beijamos e se você, algum dia, me dará a oportunidade de tentar provar a você que eu te amo... – ele respirou fundo. – de verdade.

James arriscou uma última olhadela na ruiva e, sorrindo de forma soturna, deu as costas para ela e se dirigiu à passagem da estátua.

-_Mas, se tuas intenções não são boas, eu te imploro que cesses os teus galanteios e me deixe só com a minha dor._ – ele murmurou e ela suspirou profundamente, ainda surpresa.

James passou pela passagem sem esperar nenhuma manifestação da ruiva. Quando se viu do lado de fora, cruzou os braços e esboçou uma feição soturna, mirando o chão com um olhar vago.

-Prongs, você está bem? – Sirius indagou, abandonando o ar divertido que esboçou quando a estátua se moveu para dar passagem a quem quer que fosse, e exibiu um ar sério.

Ele não respondeu, limitou-se a ficar imóvel e suspirar pesadamente.

-James, aconteceu alguma coisa? – insistiu, tocando no ombro dele, enquanto se aproximava, a fim de ver o rosto do amigo de uma forma melhor.

-Nada, Sirius. – ele riu um pouco, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

-E você está falando com o Ministro da Magia. – ele grunhiu em resposta. – James, sério, o que aconteceu lá dentro para você ficar dessa maneira?

-Sirius, eu não quero falar sobre isso. – ele disse, por fim.

-Você contou a ela? – indagou o rapaz, como se não tivesse ouvido o comentário anterior. James apenas ergueu o olhar para encarar o amigo. – Você disse para ela que a amava? – continuou, vendo que a atenção do outro maroto estava voltada para si.

-Eu sou tão óbvio assim? – indagou, estupefato.

-Não, eu é que sou demais mesmo. – ele curvou os lábios num sorriso debochado. James rolou os olhos e riu fracamente.

-Só você mesmo, Pads... – ele lançou um olhar para a estátua atrás de si. – Vamos sair daqui...? – Sirius o encarou, confuso. – Ela não vai vir falar comigo. – ele deu de ombros e riu amargamente. – Eu já esperava por isso. A minha confissão a pegou de surpresa, creio.

Sirius apenas assentiu, puxando o amigo para perto de si pelos ombros e sorrindo um pouco, enquanto começaram a andar.

-O que você pretende fazer agora?

-Esperar. Se ela gostar de mim de verdade, saberá o que fazer.

Sirius pareceu ligeiramente decepcionado.

-Só isso?

-Eu não quero que ela se sinta pressionada, Padfoot. – confessou com um sorriso quebrado. – Vou tentar parecer o mais profissional possível nos ensaios e na peça. – ele disse seriamente. – Eu não quero que ela pense que eu a estou forçando a algo. Sei que ela não gostaria disso.

-Então, isso significa que o filho pródigo retorna de Mântua para o refúgio dos Montecchio?

James riu.

-É... acho que sim.

-Ah, o orgulho do papai. – ele apertou as bochechas de James fortemente, balançando o rosto dele para um lado e para o outro.

-Deixa de ser idiota, Pads. – disse num resmungo, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar das mãos do outro maroto.

-Droga; eu não posso nem demonstrar minha felicidade neste momento, Prongs? – ele largou as bochechas do amigo e James agradeceu mentalmente por isso, enquanto esfregava o local atingindo pela_ grande_ demonstração do "amor paternal" do Pads. – Você vai voltar para debaixo das minhas asas, isso não é sublime?

James careteou em resposta e Sirius gargalhou.

-Obrigado. – ele disse, depois de algum tempo, fazendo Sirius parar de rir e encara-lo com um sorriso.

-Estou aqui para isso.

-Sirius, isso soou meio estranho... – comentou num ar receoso.

-Bem... – o rapaz riu um pouco. – Pense pelo lado bom: eu não cheguei a propor um auxílio nos ensaios, portando-me como Julieta.

-Hey! – James fez-se de ofendido, ao que Sirius gargalhou.

-Prongs, entenda, sua forma animaga não nega sua verdadeira natureza.

-Ah, é? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Então, eu não vou negar a verdadeira natureza da minha mão, que é socar todas as partes alcançáveis do seu corpo. – debochou, empurrando Sirius, de leve. – Deixa de ser insuportável, Pads.

-Eu não posso; isso já faz parte de mim.

Eles se entreolharam e suas gargalhadas ecoaram pelo corredor alegremente.


	16. Ato V Cena IV

_

* * *

_

**_Ato V - Os Ensaios_**

* * *

**Cena IV – Tebaldo **

-Rita, você quer parar de andar de um lado para o outro? – Bertha pediu, ainda seguindo a amiga com o olhar, e esboçando uma careta contrariada. – Você está me deixando tonta.

-Não olhe para mim, oras. – ela respondeu de forma furiosa, continuando a andar a passos duros e apressados. – Falta um pouco mais de dois meses para encenarmos a peça e o Chang ainda está na Ala Hospitalar... – ela suspirou. – Todos os figurantes me saíram um péssimo Tebaldo e não há mais como fazer um dos outros alunos encenar o papel dele. Muitos deles já estão enrolados com os seus... – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso.

Desde aquele pequeno incidente em um dos ensaios, Tumyo Chang encontrava-se na Ala Hospitalar, ligeiramente perturbado, a ver coisas que não existiam e falando com pessoas invisíveis. M. Pomfrey comentou que aquilo era extremamente normal, visto que ele aspirara uma grande parte do pó azulado – afinal, ele fora encontrado com o rosto enterrado num pequeno monte dele – e que este era o responsável pela imagem do cenário, possuindo efeitos alucinógenos para quem o inalasse em alta quantidade.

Durante os últimos dias, ela era quem estava a recitar a fala do sobrinho dos Capuleto, mas, no dia anterior, ela recebera a notícia de que o rapaz só receberia alta dali a três semanas.

Tempo demais.

A loira, então, resolvera substituir o rapaz, afinal, ela teria que ver o desempenho de Tebaldo e a interação dele com os outros atores no palco. Só que esse fato estava lhe saindo um grande problema...

A cena de teste fora a morte de Tebaldo, que era, para ela, uma das cenas mais sublimes que continha a personagem. James também fora convocado, para que a parte da luta obtivesse uma melhor visualização.

Os testes foram de mal a pior...

Umas três garotas, todas as vezes que James começava a falar, soltavam risinhos e esqueciam de recitar a fala, se preocupando em apenas admirar a face do rapaz. Uma outra até se comportou bem no começo, mas quando as espadas se encontraram e James avançara para cima dela fazendo uma lâmina atritar-se com a outra, descendo e abrindo-se num X até que seus rostos estivessem muito próximos, a garota fez menção de beija-lo e o rapaz quase caiu para trás a fim de impedir que isso acontecesse. Muitas outras não sabiam manejar uma espada e uma última reclamara que a unha havia quebrado no meio da cena.

Rita chegara a imaginar que com os rapazes seria diferente. Ledo engano. Eles foram piores do que o pior que ela imaginava...

Dois deles pensaram que a espada era uma varinha e apenas se limitaram a desviar dos golpes de James – muitas vezes se escondendo em cadeiras e correndo pelo recinto – e murmuravam feitiços. Outros não tinham firmeza nas mãos e, vez ou outra, deixava a espada cair no chão com um estrépito. O que Rita achava que estava quase perfeito adorava aparecer demais e agonizou por quase quinze minutos antes de dar o suspiro derradeiro. A loira soube que chegara ao seu limite quando um dos alunos saíra correndo quando James fizera menção de enfiar a espada no peito dele.

-Eu desisto. – James deu de ombros, analisando a ponta da espada que tinha em mãos, ao que Rita suspirou resignadamente. Estavam ali trancados há quase uma hora desde que o último aluno a ser testado saíra e eles não haviam chegado a nenhuma idéia.

-Tem de haver uma maneira! – ela disse já um tanto quanto desesperada, ainda rodando pelo recinto. – Tem de haver alguém! Por Merlim, Potter! Será que você não tem nenhum... – a loira parou de andar e Bertha a encarou com um mudo interesse. – Como eu não pensei nele antes! – ela quase deu pulinhos.

James trocou um olhar com Bertha, ao que a lufa-lufa deu de ombros, tão ou mais confusa do que o primeiro.

Rita passou praticamente voando entre eles e eles encararam a porta, um tanto quanto intrigados. Em menos de vinte minutos, Rita voltara com um enorme sorriso no rosto, trazendo um rapaz em perfeito contraste ao sentimento que a loira emanava.

James, surpreso, apertou a ponta da espada forte demais, fazendo a lâmina entortar um pouco. Passado o primeiro momento, seus lábios curvaram-se num sorriso maroto.

-Isso vai ser interessante.

* * *

N/A: Bom, no próximo capítulo temos a última parte dos Ensaios e depois partimos para o Ato Final, que é a peça em si. Espero cumprir o que prometi desde o começo da fic e continuar com atualizações semanais... Mais uma vez, me desculpem. 

Bom, como sempre, vamos a uma prévia do que está por vir no próximo capítulo.

_"__-Não querendo ser curto e grosso, Pads, mas atualmente eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de participar de um triângulo amoroso. _

_O sorriso do amigo murchou e ele fez uma feição extremamente magoada que lembrou a Lily um cachorro carente. _

_-Está vendo como ele me trata, Evans? – ele se virou para a ruiva, que riu mais ainda ao notar a feição de James ainda mais carrancuda. _

_-O que raios você quer, Sirius Black? – grunhiu o outro maroto, ligeiramente aborrecido. _

_-É que me intriga muito o fato de vocês dois estarem agindo com tanta naturalidade acerca do relacionamento de vocês."_

Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos!!!


	17. Ato V Cena V

_( Obs: Lisa se sentindo uma penetra na sua própria fic. Coisas do Sr. Assuero... Huahahahahahahaha. Bem, espero que gostem dessa "invasão". - risos - E vamos às reviews. XD. )_

**Nah Potter. **_( Eu, simpática/ grandes olhos brilhantes / XD. Que bom que acha isso! Bom, dessa vez só temos um capítulo, então, espero que continue me achando simpática mesmo assim... Rs. Fico feliz que tenha gostado dos capítulos e espero que esse também esteja a seu gosto. XD. Sirius, comédia? XD. Eu adoro escrever sobre ele nesse aspecto - e em outros também... Ele é perfeito para todos os gêneros de fic. Huahahahahah. / olhar sonhador... /); _**Assuero Racsama Sorcellerie **_( Putz, é meio estranho responder a tua review, sendo que é VOCÊ quem vai postar o capítulo. / Lisa faz um olhar ciumento e abraça as fics, trazendo-as para debaixo das suas... hã... asas(?) / Mas é claro que você sabe! Huahahahahaha. Ai, ai... Eu adorei fazer cada cena dessa fic...Y.Y. Vê-la chegar ao ato final me corta o coração. / risos / Sim! E ele tem **bons **motivos para odiar o Jomeu... / tá, ficou horrível...risos /); _**sassah potter **_( Ficou um tempo sem lê-la e agora retomou a leitura dela? XD. Fico muito feliz por isso e espero que continue acompanhando!!! E, sim, você acertou quem vai ser o Tebaldo. / risos / ); _**Lily... **_( / cora furiosamente / Desculpe a demora. Mesmo. n.n. Fico feliz que você tenha ficado feliz. XD. Quanto a CNP, o capítulo esta praticamente na reta final, eu posso dizer. n.n. ); _**Mari-Buffy**_ ( Mari! XD. Huahahaha. Bom, temos mais de AMRJ! Ah, não, não vai ser o Sissi; mas até que seria uma boa idéia ter feito isso... Huahahahahahaha. Espero que ria! XD. O Ato Final é um dos meus preferidos... / a que se pergunta qual não foi dessa fic...risos / Quanto ao último ensaio... Hehehehe. Espero que curta o capítulo! XD); _**Gagau **_( Huahahahahha. Sim, milagre duplo/ sorri, envergonhada / Sorry, sorry mesmo pela demora. Ah, sim, ele se aproveitou muito da situação. Mas, bem, a Lily tava pedindo isso, mesmo que implicitamente, não? Até o ser mais paciente do universo perderia a paciência numa situação dessas... Huahahahahaha. Sim, veremos o que a Lils irá fazer, ainda nesse capítulo. XD. /); _**July-filhota!**_( July!!! n.n. Ah, sem problemas. Hehehehe. Eu sei que você lê. Estou com saudades suas! Espero que esteja bem!! n.n.); _**nine black **_( Que bom que você gosta das minhas fics. Fico feliz por isso! XD. Vou fazer o possível para postar - em todas. n.n. O caso é que o relógio 'tá de mal comigo ultimamente...risos);_** Lulu Star **_( / 3 em 1... risos / Que bom que gostou!!! XD. Acho que essa, sem sombra de dúvida, foi a cena em que eu mais me diverti ao escrever - junto com tantas outras, mas... bem, você entendeu. Eu simplesmente **tive **que fazer isso. / risos / Mas, bem, acho que a Lily abusou mesmo da paciência do James. Foi mais do que o coitado pôde aguentar...risos. Outra coisa que, para mim, foi inevitável escrever: as mordidas da Lils e a declaração do James. XD. Eu adoro retratar a amizade dos marotos. Muito mesmo. / olhos mais que brilhantes / Acho tão linda... É tão triste saber que tudo vai se acabar anos depois... Sem comentários a respeito do Peter, obviamente. T.T. Huahahaha. Você é a segunda pessoa que me diz que acha que vai ser o Sirius... Mas, não. Quem vai ser o Tebaldo vai ser o Ranhoso mesmo. Acho que se Sirius pegasse mais um papel, os outros alunos que ficaram de figurante não iriam aprovar muito...risos. Quanto ao comentário... Bem, só lendo para ver. rs. Own, não deu para terminar CNP ainda... Acho que é o sentimento de despedida da fic que não está deixando...risos. / e nisso já temos vinte e três páginas do cap. da fic, sendo que, inicialmente, eu planejava mais ou menos umas quinze...rs./ ); _**Lilys Riddle**_( / corada-mor / Finalmente mesmo/ risos / Bem, mais uma vez, desculpe. Agora, pela dupla demora... / se esconde atrás da cadeira / Sim, agora que HP 7 saiu - que, por sinal, eu já li - só sobram fics... T.T. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! XD.); _**Diana P. Black **_( XD. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic inteira! XD. Ah, bem, temos nesse capítulo, não tanto a cara, mas uma breve idéia da reação da Lils ao ouvir as palavras do James. XD. Mas a minha intenção foi realmente não mostrar a reação da Lils, visto que eu queria centrá-los mais no sofrimento do James. XD. Huahahahahaha. Er, bem... / se esconde / Eu sumi um pouquinho... Mas, bem, não foi muiiiiiito tempo, não? Ah, claro que o sucesso é para ti também! XD.) _**e Lah**_ ( Oh, uma leitora muito recente! XD. Fico feliz que tenha achado minhas fics legais e espero, sinceramente, que continue gostando dos meus "bebês". Eu A.M.O Shakespeare / acho que nem preciso falar que todas as falas da Lily a respeito do Will têm como inspiração a mim mesma...risos. Ah, os marotos... / suspira longamente / Bom, aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que goste!!! )._

_(Lisa manda beijos a todos aqueles que acompanham e/ou comentam a fic e volta a dar a palavra para o maninho... XD.)_

* * *

**_Ato V - Os Ensaios_**

* * *

**Cena V - A Noite dos Amantes**

O silêncio perdurava sobre o local, cortado apenas pelos efeitos de roncos de trovão e uma chuva que caía incessante. Sentada sobre a cama, ela mirava o pequeno altar a sua frente. Iluminado apenas pela luz que vinha dele, o quarto ficava imerso numa penumbra acolhedora.

Lily fechou os olhos, não sentindo dificuldade alguma em fazer com que as lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto calmamente. Não havia encenação naquele gesto.

Havia passado mais de dois meses desde aquele dia que James confessara que a amava de verdade e, desde então, Lily só o via nos ensaios e aulas ou, de quando em quando, acabava por cruzar com ele pelos corredores. Ela ainda se refugiava no dormitório de monitora-chefe desde aquele dia em que ela permanecera sem reação, apenas vendo-o partir sem dizer palavra alguma, tendo apenas a dor em seu peito por companhia.

Inicialmente, ela pensara que aquele sentimento era uma pena profunda pelo sofrimento do maroto. Mas, os dias passaram e a indiferença dele começava a sufoca-la e machuca-la como a ave que arrancava, dia após dia, o fígado do grego Prometeu. Ouvir a voz dele somente em ensaios e palavras dirigidas a ela somente quando necessário, a fazia sentir-se numa espécie de inferno terrestre. Sentia as entranhas se retorcerem de forma incomodativa. Se a verdadeira intenção dele com aquilo tudo era fazê-la sofrer, ele estava conseguindo. Ou, se ele agia dessa maneira apenas para parar de sofrer menos ou esperar que ela o amasse se fizesse o contrário do que desejava, ele havia conseguido seus objetivos.

Ela suspirou pesadamente. Todas as vezes que tentava falar com o rapaz, ele fugia dela como água entre os dedos. Por horas a ruiva pensava que era tarde demais, pois o sorriso que sempre via estampado no rosto dele a fazia crer que, de certa forma, ele havia desistido dela e, ao optar por seguir em frente, havia superado esse sentimento. Mas o tom amoroso e doce implícito naquelas palavras que ele dizia a ela quando Romeu; a intensidade do brilho que ele deixava transparecer quando seus olhares se encontravam; a forma com que a beijava e a abraçava; o modo com que ele, de modo sutil, freava os seus atos enquanto a tinha em seus braços faziam com que ela entrasse numa perfeita contradição.

Aquele era o último ensaio antes da apresentação da peça, que seria dali a dois dias. Lily sentia-se um tanto quanto nervosa, pois aquela seria a primeira vez que ela e James encenariam aquela parte até o fim.

Houve muita tensão a princípio, quando Rita chegara aos dois e falara que seria bom se tivesse uma cena como aquela, mas que queria a opinião de ambos sobre isso. Lily não soube onde estava com a cabeça na hora em que concordara, ao mesmo tempo em que James começava a dizer que não seria uma boa idéia. Por fim, ele deu de ombros e consentiu o fato, desde que só a ensaiassem uma vez antes da peça, visto que a cena revelava uma intimidade maior entre eles e acrescentou ironicamente que, certamente, a última coisa que ela queria com ele era um envolvimento desse tipo.

Além de tudo, ela tomara uma decisão e temia não ter coragem de pô-la em prática quando a hora lhe fosse propícia.

_-Oh, Deus meu. _– ela recitou numa voz ligeiramente embargada e sombria, encarando o altar com um olhar distante. – _Derramou a mão de Romeu o sangue de Tebaldo? Oh, coração de serpente, ocultado com um rosto em flor! Nunca houve alguma vez livro com texto tão vil tão nobremente encadernado. Oh, que haja a decepção de residir em tão deslumbrante palácio! _– as lágrimas rolaram com mais intensidade. Aquelas palavras tinham bem o seu fundo de verdade, o que fazia com que a encenação se tornasse mais fácil. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente. – _Hei de falar assim de quem é o meu marido? Ah, meu pobre cavalheiro, que língua alisará o vosso nome quando eu, vossa mulher de três horas, o amarrotei? Mas porquê, patife, mataste vós o meu primo? _– a respiração dela ficou ligeiramente rasa ao notar um ruído de passos. A ruiva voltou o olhar para trás calmamente, enquanto uma lágrima descia suntuosa pelo seu rosto.

James afastou as cortinas e entrou no quarto, exibindo um ar sério. Lily tentou manter-se com a mesma feição, o que tornou ligeiramente impossível ao lembrar-se da indignação dele quando descobrira que a roupa do Romeu era completamente ridícula – uma calça apertada, que pinicava de vez em quando numa região não tão agradável, além de uma blusa de manga com um tufo razoável nos ombros – e, depois de muitas discussões, conseguira substituir a mesma por uma blusa de seda simples de manga comprida, um pouco mais folgada do que o normal e com uma gola larga que descia em v até o começo do seu peito, cujo final havia fios entrelaçados, dando a possibilidade de puxa-los e amarra-los – coisa esta, é claro, que ele não fazia –; além de calças razoavelmente folgadas e extremamente agradáveis.

Ela prendeu a respiração por breves instantes ao mira-lo de cima a baixo. Como ele estava completamente encharcado, os cabelos rebeldes grudavam sobre o seu rosto e a blusa branca, ficando ligeiramente transparente, contornava o seu corpo, estando colado a ele. Havia algumas manchas de sangue seco sobre a roupa e um pequeno corte sobre a bochecha dele.

Quando se lembrou de que ainda estavam ensaiando, Lily soltou a respiração e sorriu, indo ao seu encontro segundos depois. James se aproximou de forma breve e os lábios se encontraram momentaneamente, antes de se abraçarem de forma terna e apaixonada. O vestido da ruiva molhava gradativamente, ela tremeu um pouco quando James a apertou em seu abraço sutilmente e reprimiu um suspiro.

Lily ouviu James gemer de dor e separou-se dele de forma gentil, exibindo um ar preocupado. Ela tocou o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos e desceu até os ombros calmamente. Ele sorriu, como quem dizia que estava tudo bem.

As mãos dele seguraram o seu rosto de forma delicada e ela se arrepiou devido ao choque que obtivera pela frieza delas em contato com o seu rosto extremamente quente. Ele se aproximou, capturando os lábios dela docemente. Lily fechou os olhos quando viu James cerrar os seus. Algum tempo depois, o rapaz interrompeu o beijo de leve e ela sentiu o corpo se arrepiar ao sentir o hálito quente dele sobre os seus lábios.

Ambos abriram os olhos e se encararam mutuamente por alguns instantes. James sorriu e recostou a testa à dela, enquanto ela descia as mãos dos ombros até o final da blusa, fazendo-o contorcer o rosto numa careta de dor ao ter passado pelo ferimento que tinha sobre a barriga.

As mãos delas insinuaram-se por dentro da blusa dele, levantando-a gradativamente. Ela notou que James suspirou e fechou os olhos. Talvez, aquilo estivesse sendo tão difícil para ele quanto estava sendo para ela. Vagarosamente, ela retirou a blusa dele, fazendo-a jazer aos pés de ambos segundos depois.

Ela passou a mão pela barriga dele, fitando-a como se a estudasse atentamente. Ela tentava manter a feição preocupada em seu rosto, enquanto o seu desejo era sorrir. Subindo o olhar calmamente, ela tornou a examinar o rosto de James, fazendo-o gemer de leve toda vez que seus dedos se aproximavam do local ferido.

Lily passeou o rosto bem próximo aos lábios dele, antes de desviar e abraça-lo. Ela tremeu um pouco, enquanto acariciava de leve os cabelos dele próximos a nuca.

-Você não precisa provar mais nada, James... – ela sussurrou rente ao ouvido dele e pôde notar que o rapaz se sobressaltara um pouco, antes de aperta-la contra si.

James permaneceu um tempo em silêncio e Lily notou que a respiração dele estava um pouco descompassada. Sorriu.

-Essa fala é nova para mim. – ele comentou, enfim, num sussurro rouco, antes de depositar um beijo na curva do pescoço da ruiva.

Lily encolheu os ombros, sentindo um arrepio gostoso descer pelo seu corpo. James abafou um riso e começou a passear as mãos pelas costas dela com carinho.

-Desculpe por te fazer esperar tanto. – ela se separou dele calmamente e sorriu, acariciando a face dele de leve. Os olhares se encontraram momentaneamente.

Lily contornou a face dele com a ponta dos dedos e alcançou os lábios, acariciando-os de uma forma sedutora. James fechou os olhos e respirou de forma profunda.

-James, eu...

-Tudo bem. – ele a interrompeu de modo doce, depositando beijos cálidos nos dedos da ruiva. – O importante é que você está aqui agora...

James virou o rosto de leve e, de forma ansiosa, capturou os lábios da ruiva com fervor. Lily enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e se pôs na pontas dos pés, aumentando a intensidade do beijo. Os braços firmes de James a enlaçavam pela cintura, pressionando-a contra si de leve, a fim de aumentar a proximidade entre os corpos.

Aos poucos, James foi descendo os beijos até o pescoço dela. Com um longo suspiro, a ruiva segurou os cabelos dele de modo firme, acariciando-os de quando em quando.

Lily sentiu uma das mãos de James subir de forma apressada, deixando um caminho em chamas sobre as costas dela. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, quando ele percorreu os dedos pelos braços dela e entrelaçou a mão da ruiva a sua.

-James... – ela o chamou num fio de voz, quando ele deu um beijo prolongado em seu pescoço e guiava a mão de forma lenta, descendo gradativamente pelo seu peito.

-Você pode me tocar se quiser... – ele sussurrou de forma rouca ao ouvido dela, soltando a mão dela na sua cintura. James tornou a beijar o pescoço dela e Lily viu-se, inconscientemente, apertando a cintura dele de forma firme. Em resposta, o rapaz a estreitou ainda mais em seus braços.

De forma gradativa, James cessou os beijos e separou-se um pouco da ruiva. Encararam-se mutuamente, as respirações completamente rasas. Lily sentia o corpo inteiramente quente e podia notar o suor brotar no rosto de James, cujos olhos castanho-esverdeados emanavam um brilho incomum.

Sorrindo, Lily afastou os rubros cabelos das costas e jogou-os para o lado. James selou os seus lábios ao dela de forma simples e carinhosa, antes de dedilhar as costas dela calmamente e alcançar os laços do negro corpete do vestido branco que ela usava com uma das mãos, ao passo que a outra descia um dos lados do vestido dela pelos ombros, depositando beijos cálidos sobre a pele nua da ruiva.

Houve um quase imperceptível tremor no palco e o cenário começou a girar, dando lugar à próxima cena. James tornou a puxar os laços do corpete a fim de aperta-los e abraçou a ruiva de modo firme, descansando a cabeça sobre o ombro descoberto da garota. Lily passeava as mãos cabelos dele, sorrindo brevemente.

-Lily... – ele a chamou baixinho. Em resposta, a ruiva apertou de leve os seus cabelos, para mostra-lo que estava ouvindo. – Namora comigo?

A garota foi acometida de um leve tremor e, surpreso, James se separou dela e a mirou de forma preocupada. O rapaz notou que ela se encontrava completamente ruborizada e ele não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

-Então, aceita? – insistiu, fixando o olhar nos orbes de um verde peculiar que a garota possuía.

Lily não disse nada, apenas sorriu e beijou-o de leve, se afastando dele calmamente. James riu, entendendo o recado e a puxou para um beijo mais intenso.

O rapaz tornou a envolve-la pela cintura e franziu o cenho ao notar que o tecido do vestido da ruiva estava mais fino e sedoso. Abriu os olhos e notou que Lily o encarava com um mudo espanto.

Ambos se separaram de forma quase brusca e olharam para o próprio corpo. James sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado ao notar que só usava uma bermuda curta de seda. Lily, por sua vez, mirou o vestido de alças quase imperceptíveis que usava e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Os dois ergueram a cabeça e trocaram um olhar significativo. Lily sorriu um pouco e James fez o mesmo de modo um tanto quanto constrangido.

-Esquecemos da próxima cena. – ele riu, nervoso.

-A culpa é sua. – ela retrucou, num tom falso de repreensão e, com uma última troca de olhares, os dois correram para a cama e se enfiaram debaixo das cobertas.

James agarrou a cintura dela, ao que Lily deu um fraco riso, beijando-o de leve e virando-se calmamente, a fim de recostar a sua cabeça no peito dele e descansar uma das mãos sobre a barriga do rapaz.

Tudo tornou a tremer de leve e, lançando olhares cúmplices um ao outro, James e Lily fecharam os olhos. Os comentários surpresos e maliciosos devido à cena anterior ainda perduravam quando James acordou num sobressalto e continuou a encenar, como se nada tivesse acontecido, apesar de uma sombra de sorriso sempre deixar-se transparecer em sua face.

* * *

-_James Potter!_

O casal parou de modo quase automático e, trocando um olhar risonho, voltaram o olhar para trás, a ponto de ver Sirius empurrando um grupo de alunos, que cochichavam entre si e apontava para as mãos entrelaçadas dos dois grifinórios.

-Estamos namorando sim, Sirius. – James resumiu, quando o amigo havia parado próximo a ele, arfando. Ele mirou Lily de esguelha e viu-a ligeiramente constrangida. – Era isso que você queria saber? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Sirius esboçou um ar malando. James quase não soube dizer o que ocorrera depois. Num segundo estava de mãos dadas com a ruiva e, no seguinte, tinha Padfoot entre eles, abraçando cada um pelos ombros de uma forma um tanto quanto exagerada.

James lançou um olhar feio para o amigo, ao que este alargou o sorriso e Lily riu.

-Não querendo ser curto e grosso, Pads, mas atualmente eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de participar de um triângulo amoroso.

O sorriso do amigo murchou e ele fez uma feição extremamente magoada que lembrou a Lily um cachorro carente.

-Está vendo como ele me trata, Evans? – ele se virou para a ruiva, que riu mais ainda ao notar a feição de James ainda mais carrancuda.

-O que raios você quer, Sirius Black.? – grunhiu o outro maroto, ligeiramente aborrecido.

-É que me intriga muito o fato de vocês dois estarem agindo com tanta naturalidade acerca do relacionamento de vocês.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior e James pigarreou.

-Já havia um tempo que eu queria esclarecer tudo... – a ruiva ponderou num murmúrio rouco. – só estava esperando a melhor oportunidade para isso.

-E o momento ideal foi em frente a uma cama, Evans? – comentou Sirius malicioso, recebendo um tapa _nada amigável _de James em resposta.

-Cala a boca, Pads. – Lily explodiu em risos ao notar o constrangimento de James.

-Ele tem razão, James. – ela concluiu, ainda rindo. – Nós não estávamos em frente a uma cama?

-Esta vendo, Prongs? – Sirius fez uma leve mesura para o amigo. – Sua namorada não é tão pervertida como você.

-É por que ela ainda não sabe que você adora citar frases de duplos sentidos.

Lily riu ainda mais quando Sirius alargou o sorriso e James emburrou-se mais ainda.

-E o que vocês fizeram naqueles minutos em que ficaram lá atrás? – questionou, num tom interessado. – Não dava para nós vermos... – comentou, pesaroso. – Deu tempo para alguma coisa, James?

-_Sirius Black!_

-Céus, você está me lembrando a Lily agora. – comentou numa careta. Lily parou de rir e mirou Sirius com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-O que você está insinuando, Black?

-Retiro o que disse. – ele fingiu engolir em seco. – Ninguém consegue ser igual a você, ruiva.

Os três trocaram olhares e gargalharam gostosamente.

Um sorridente Sirius abraçou-os com mais força e apressou o passo pelos corredores, ignorando os resmungos e olhares fulminantes de James. Duas mãos tentavam se encontrar atrás das costas de Sirius, enquanto o mesmo remexia-se propositalmente, impedindo esse feito às gargalhadas.

* * *

N/A (Nota do amigo): Bem, apesar de tudo... ela ainda encontrou tempo para responder às reviews... ou seja, ficou por minha conta postar esse capítulo e encerrá-lo com um aperitivo do grande ato final. 

Sim, isso mesmo! No próximo capítulo, começaremos o Ato Final, mostando como foi que toda essa série de confusões resultou em uma grande apresentação...

E, só para vocês ficarem babando... um trecho da Cena I do último Ato:

_"-Lily, casa comigo? – ele sussurrou rente ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se vagamente._

_-James... – ela inclinou-se um pouco e virou metade do corpo para ele, surpresa. Ele apenas encarava-a de forma mais séria, o que a fez ter plena certeza de que ele não estava brincando. – Não estamos indo rápido demais?_

_-Romeu e Julieta se casaram em menos de vinte e quatro horas depois de se conhecerem. – ele comentou, ligeiramente ofendido."_

Espero que gostem bastante desse capítulo... Kisses 'n' Bye!

Assuero Racsama Sorcellerie.


	18. Ato Final Cena I

N/Assuero.: Bem... ela já deu as devidas explicações nas N/As de _À Deriva_. E, dessa vez, ela própria vai postar o capítulo... mas antes, as respostas às reviews. Sim, que são vocês, leitores (Incluindo eu) que sustentam minha pobre maninha (Risos):

N/Lisa: Oi, gente! XD. Cá estou eu, capotando de sono, depois de uma batalha homérica com o porque não queria carregar o arquivo - ou sei lá como se chama o que acontece quando fica o "Please, wait" parado na dela - , vindo postar o capítulo de AMRJ. "Mim" não se prolongar muito com a N/A por causa disso... - e também pelo fato de que amanhã tenho que acordar cedo para fazer um Fichamento que o prof. de Constitucional passou...risos. E, sim, vocês me sustentam, como disse meu amado maninho... XD. E também fico me perguntando como vocês são capazes de suportar alguém tão chato como eu... / risos / XD. Adoro vocês! n.n. Afinal, o que seria de uma aprendiz de escritora se ela não tivesse leitores? XD. Espero que gostem do capítulo, mas, antes, vamos às respostas das reviews.

**Assuero Racsama Sorcellerie **_( Huahahahaha. Sim, a primeira review!!! n.n. E sim, esse cachorro de uma figa não toma jeito mesmo; mas, bem, Sirius Black não seria Sirius Black se não atrapalhasse os novos pombinhos, não? XD. Que bom que achou engraçado, maninho!!! n.n. É, foi bastante sugestivo... Huahahahahahahaha. Mas, bem, deixemos de ver malícia em todas as coisas... Foi um gesto tão inocente... XD. Se alguém já disse que ainda vai dar confusão? XD. Você acabou de dizer...risos); _**July Prongs **_( Bom, mas como diz o velho ditado: "Antes tarde do que nunca!", risos. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic. XD. Huahahahahah. Eu adorei fazer aquela cena da caçada ao James Potter. / risos / Espero que goste dos próximos capítulos.XD); _**Thaty**_ ( Lindinho os dois? n.n. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da cena. XD.); _**Lulu Star**_ (Sim, ele vai pedir a Lils em casamento. Do nada, assim como a pediu em namoro. O Jay é assim, espontâneo até demais. Huahahahahaha. Mas, bem, resta saber se ela vai ou não aceitar... XD. Que bom que gostou do capítulo!!! Eu amei escrevê-lo - para falar a verdade, não teve uma parte dessa fic que eu não tenha gostado de escrever...risos. XD.);_** Diana P. Black **_( XD. Agora é até que a morte os una eternamente mesmo...T.T. Eu disse, não disse? Huahahahaha. Foi algo estratégico... Deixar no ar a reação da Lily para voltar com tudo o que ela sentiu desde aquele dia até o momento atual, resumidamente... XD. Eu surto, tenho idéias brilhantes, escreve fics cativantes e SUMO/ corada até os ossos / Er... / se esconde / Desculpeeeee, mas a culpa não é só minha... É do tempo e dos estudos e dos problemas também.T.T. Prometo não sumir **tanto **assim. XD. Thanks pelo sucesso. n.n.); _**Lily... **_( Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado de como tudo aconteceu! Eu amei escrever essa cena, assim como toda a fic. XD. Sim, muy corrido... Principalmente agora, que está perto do período de provas. Começam agora, final de setembro. XD. Em breve você ingressa na faculdade? Está em que ano? Já sabe o que vai fazer? XD / Lisa dando uma de enxerida-mor / Sim, CNP na reta final; eu escrevi um pouco mais desde a última review respondida, mas ainda não acabei... Hehehehehe. Vou ver se consigo terminar essa semana. Sim, está acabandooooooo...T.T / dor no coração / Vai deixar saudades...); _**e Lah **_( É... / corada / Finalmente mesmo. Ah, eu respondo sim! Sempre quando posso. Eles não respondem? T.T. Talvez porque o tempo deles seja corrido ou algo assim, mas também pode ser porque eles não gostem de responder mesmo... O que é uma pena. Ah, mas eu não achei que foi rápido a Lily aceitar namorar o James. Se pensarmos bem, eles conviveram dois meses como amantes durante os ensaios... É quase como terem trocado juras implícitas de amor todos os dias. Só que um não dizia ao outro que tudo aquilo ia além do que uma simples encenação... XD. Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que continue gostando!)._

Bem, beijos a todos aqueles que lêem e/ou comentam a fic. E...Ah, e, bem... / meio corada / Perdoem o pequeno deslize que eu cometi desde o ato anterior... Eu me esqueci completamente de dizer que as falas em itálico correspondem ao texto original da peça de Shakespeare. / Não que eu não supunha que vocês já não saibam disso... n.n. / E, bem, para aqueles completamente leigos em Romeu e Julieta - que nunca ouviram falar, não leram ou assistiram a alguma das versões do filme -, eu escrevi as cenas de modo a que a história seja entendível para todos, com ligeiras adaptações, mas não nesse capítulo particularmente. E para aqueles que já conhecem e cor e salteado... Perdoem-me se o decorrer do capítulo ficar um tanto quanto cansativo...

Bom, acho que é só... Beijos mais uma vez!!! Fiquem agora com mais um capítulo de AMRJ!

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ato Final - A Peça**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Cena I – A Bela Mântua**

-Agora você pode me contar como conseguiu aquele papel? – Sirius cruzou os braços sobre o peito e encarou James num ar inquisidor. O rapaz, por sua vez, parou de revirar o malão e mirou o amigo num ar calmo.

-Eu já disse, eu fiz um acordo com a Skeeter. – ele murmurou, cansado. Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha e ele gargalhou. – Certo, eu conto. – Sirius adquiriu um ar satisfeito. – No caso, para escolher a Julieta e acrescentar algumas cenas. – ele sorriu marotamente. – E no Romeu, eu presumi que você agiria no meu lugar.

-E...?

-Você estava com o meu livro, não é? – Sirius assentiu. – O seu não se atrasou por um mero acaso. – ele sorriu marotamente. – Eu confisquei o seu e alterei algumas falas do meu, certo de que você o pediria emprestado. – Sirius fechou a cara e James riu.

-Bem que eu achei algumas falas bem diferentes... – Sirius comentou, pensativo, ao que James gargalhou. – Mas eu jurava que era por ser uma edição mais recente. – ele deu de ombros. – De qualquer modo, eu não entendo nada de livros mesmo...

-Mas como garantia, eu pedi para Rita me escolher como Romeu, se algo viesse a dar errado.

-E a respeito da escolha da Skeeter?

-Lovegood. – James curvou os lábios num sorriso enviesado. – Rita queria muito dirigir aquela peça e eu queria muito uma aliada. Ninguém iria imaginar que nós três havíamos entrado em um acordo anteriormente.

-E o que o Lovegood queria em troca?

James riu um pouco.

-Ele queria saber se era mesmo verdade que, no porão da nossa casa, escondemos uma família de bulgórneas errantes.

Sirius franziu o cenho.

-Como...?

James, rindo, deu de ombros.

-O Leon tem esses pensamentos diferentes, mas é um bom rapaz.

-Bulgórneas errantes? E você ainda diz pensamentos diferentes? – Sirius indagou, cético. – Eu diria completamente excêntricos; esquisitos; malucos! – ele aproximou-se de James, como quem estava receoso. – Você pode me dizer o que são bulgórneas errantes?

-Por que você mesmo não pergunta para o Lovegood, se está tão interessado em saber? – disse, rindo. Sirius fechou a cara.

-E o acordo com a Rita? – ele desconversou quase que de imediato.

-Ela só queria uma oportunidade para falar com algum editor do Profeta Diário e, bem, como você sabe... – ele sorriu marotamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos. –... meu pai é um deles.

-Sortudo. – resmungou Sirius, ao que James gargalhou.

-E você, o que fez?

-Você sabe muito bem o que eu fiz. – ele falou num sorriso maroto. – Então, o de Romeu, eu cria que venceria. – ele resumiu calmamente. – Já a Julieta, eu simplesmente tentaria um acordo com a Skeeter após os testes. – ele olhou feio para James. – Mas, pela primeira vez, você foi mais rápido.

-Pois é, Pads... – James meneou a cabeça. – você está ficando enferrujado.

-Ah, cala essa boca! – ele tacou um travesseiro no amigo, ao que ele rebateu, iniciando assim uma guerra de travesseiros.

* * *

Lily mirava o Salão Principal com um brilho peculiar no olhar. As quatro mesas das casas haviam sido substituídas por fileiras de poltronas, o que dava uma aparência real de um teatro trouxa. No local que, normalmente, estaria a mesa dos professores, se encontrava um suntuoso palco com as cortinas fechadas. 

A ruiva sorriu quando sentiu mãos quentes enlaça-las pela cintura por trás e descansar o rosto rente à curva do seu pescoço, beijando-o de leve.

-Nervosa? – ele sussurrou, apertando-a mais contra si.

-Aparentemente não. – ela disse, virando-se calmamente, a fim de encara-lo. Percebendo o movimento da ruiva, James ergueu a cabeça do ombro dela e afrouxou o abraço. – E você?

-Nem um pouco. Já estou acostumado com o público. – ele disse num tom maroto, fazendo Lily revirar os olhos.

-Eu esqueci do quando você pode ser convencido quando assim deseja.

-E você adora isso. – ele comentou, num meio sorriso. Lily meneou a cabeça e deu as costas para ele, fazendo-o soltar uma exclamação indignada.

- Sabe de uma coisa, James; eu ainda custo a acreditar que temos só dois dias de namoro. – ela confessou, rindo. James não disse nada, apenas abraçou-a mais forte e suspirou, descansando o queixo no ombro dela. Lily tinha as mãos sobre os seus braços e alisava-os de forma carinhosa. – Parece ter mais tempo. Isso é estranho. E nós demoramos tanto tempo para ficarmos juntos... – ela adquiriu um ar pensativo. – mas agora que estamos, parece que era assim que deveríamos estar; desde o começo.

-Lily, casa comigo? – ele sussurrou rente ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se vagamente.

-James... – ela inclinou-se um pouco e virou metade do corpo para ele, surpresa. Ele apenas encarava-a de forma mais séria, o que a fez ter plena certeza de que ele não estava brincando. – Não estamos indo rápido demais?

-Romeu e Julieta se casaram em menos de vinte e quatro horas depois de se conhecerem. – ele comentou, ligeiramente ofendido.

-Isso é uma peça, James. – ela disse num tom sério.

-Mas nos faz refletir em o quanto a vida é curta e o quanto devemos aproveitar cada momento que nos é dado. – James a encarou de modo firme.

-Você tem razão, mas casar requer muitas responsabilidades. – ela ponderou calmamente. – As coisas não são tão simples assim.

-Lily, nós nos amamos e é isso que importa. – ele riu um pouco. – E, se eu pedi para casar contigo, isso não significa que vamos nos casar amanhã.

Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar. James franziu o cenho ao vê-la corada.

-Você pensou isso? – ela assentiu e ele riu.

-Então, você aceita?

-A decisão não é só minha. – ela falou num meio sorriso. – Você terá que falar com meu pai. – James sorriu amarelo. Tinha esquecido pequeno desse detalhe. – Meus pais vão vir assistir à apresentação, então, eu apresento vocês dois e você terá a oportunidade perfeita para isso. – Lily completou, esboçando um ar ligeiramente maquiavélico para James.

-Acho que você tem razão. – ele riu nervosamente. – Estamos indo rápido demais.

Lily riu e beijou os lábios dele com ardor.

-Melhor subirmos, daqui a pouco o Festival começa e teremos que estar preparados.

James apenas assentiu e os dois seguiram até o dormitório dos monitores-chefes, ainda abraçados.

* * *

-Remus, você já terminou com isso? – a voz de Rita soara nervosa, enquanto ela andava para um lado e para o outro, ditando as últimas ordens. 

-Relaxa, Skeeter, isso é apenas uma peça de escola. – Sirius comentou num resmungo, enquanto acalmava uma Marlene prestes a entrar em um colapso nervoso, com uma sombra de sorriso em seus lábios.

A garota bufou de raiva e voltou o olhar para Remus, que terminava de ajeitar o globo no centro do palco. O rapaz desceu as escadas calmamente e suspirou.

-Está pronto. Podemos começar daqui a alguns minutos. – disse ele espanando uma mão na outra, sentindo-se um pouco trêmulo.

Rita lhe lançou um meio sorriso e voltou-se para os outros, resmungando algo como _"Onde a Bertha se meteu?"._

James entreabriu as cortinas de leve e suspirou, sentindo algum ser estranho habitando seu estômago e ameaçando jogar todo o seu almoço para fora. O Salão Principal estava imerso numa penumbra e murmúrios vindos de toda parte podiam ser ouvidos. Sentindo um estranho nervosismo tomar conta de si, ele tornou a fechar as cortinas e se limitou a correr os olhos pelos amigos que repetiam as falas para si ou se encontravam encolhidos num canto, completamente pálidos. Sorriu o encontrar um emaranhado de cabelos vermelhos, já de vestido, mordendo o lábio inferior e tremendo um pouco, estando sentada num banquinho a um canto do palco.

Lily sorriu parcamente quando sentiu os braços quentes de James envolverem-na num aconchegante abraço e beijar a sua testa. Ela suspirou e descansou a cabeça no peito dele, acalmando-se um pouco.

-Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. – ele comentou, acariciando os cabelos dela e Lily notou que ele dizia isso mais para si do que para ela.

Ela ergueu-se do peito dele e o mirou com um ar divertido.

-Para onde foi a sua calma dessa tarde?

James revirou os olhos e apenas a puxou para perto de si novamente.

-DOIS MINUTOS! – Rita gritou para todos, ao que vários se levantaram num pulo de susto, tomando os seus lugares.

James e Lily se encararam, sentiram seus corpos tremerem. Agora faltava muito pouco.

* * *

As cortinas ainda se encontravam fechadas. Bertha, quase aos tropeços, entrou pela lateral do palco e se dirigiu até o centro dele e uma luz incidiu sobre ela. A garota tremeu e pigarreou quando notou todos os olhares do salão sobre si. Respirando fundo, ela apertou uma mão na outra, a fim de controlar o nervosismo. 

-_Duas famílias iguais em dignidade_, - começou num tom hesitante. – _levadas por antigos rancores desencadeiam novos distúrbios, no quais o sangue civil tinge mãos cidadãs da bela..._ – ela parou, sentindo um branco invadir a sua mente. Olhou nervosa para os lados sem saber o que fazer. Rita, na lateral do palco sussurrava _"Verona! Verona!"_ completamente desesperada. – _bela.._. – Bertha sorriu. –_ Mântua!_

Rita bateu a mão na sua testa e suspirou penosamente. James prendeu o riso e trocou um olhar com Lily, que revirou os olhos.

-Agora sim Shakespeare vai ter motivos suficientes para revirar no túmulo.– James comentou com Lily num meio sorriso, ao que a garota revirou os olhos, divertida. – Acabaram de estragar a peça dele logo na primeira fala.

-Você não presta, James. – ela disse, empurrando-o de leve, fazendo-o rir.

-... já sabem, onde for Mântua é Verona e onde for Verona é Mântua. – ela voltou-se desesperada para James. – Potter, não se esqueça, você ficará exilado em Verona, ouviu? _Verona! _– e saiu andando, resmungando algo ininteligível.

James e Lily trocaram um olhar intrigados.

-Ela é louca ou passa só impressão mesmo?

Lily apenas deu de ombros e riram, voltando a atenção para o palco.

-_Minha arma já está nua!_ – bradou Emmeline, com a voz ligeiramente grossa, desembainhando a espada. – _Provoca-os; eu guardarei as tuas costas. _

_-Como isso?_ – zombou Dorcas com um sorriso cínico. – _Virando as tuas e começando a correr?_ – alguns dos presentes riram ao mesmo tempo em que Emmeline mostrava-se indignada ante a resposta dela.

-_De mim nada temas!_

_-Não, por minha fé! Ter medo de ti?_ – ninguém saberia dizer que aquele comentário fora irônico ou não.

-_Fiquemos com a lei do nosso lado. Que eles comecem. _

Dorcas apenas sorriu e se aproximou de Emmeline um pouco.

_-Ao passar diante deles, franzirei o semblante e que o tomem como quiserem!_

_-Não, que se atrevam! Morderei o polegar ao olha-lo e, como sabes, uma desonra para eles será se o suportarem. _– ela embainhou a espada e sorriu.

Mais risos foram ouvidos quando Emmeline mordeu o polegar, passando por perto de Héstia e um garoto, provocando-os abertamente. Os dois se aproximaram de Emmeline com os olhos estreitados e a mão segura no punho da espada.

_-Estais mordendo o polegar para nós, senhor?_

Emmeline virou-se para Dorcas e sussurrou, de modo que Héstia não ouvisse suas palavras.

_-A lei estará do nosso lado se eu disser sim?_

_-Não._ – Dorcas respondeu num tom sério.

_-Não, senhor, não estou mordendo o polegar para vós, mas estou mordendo meu polegar. _– mais risos foram ouvidos.

_-Procurais briga, senhor? –_ Dorcas entrou na conversa, num ar calmo.

_-Briga, senhor? Em absoluto._ – Héstia esboçou um ar inocente.

_-Porque se a procurais, senhor, estou as vossas ordens._ – Emmeline mesurou de modo sarcástico. – _Sirvo a um amo tão bom quanto o vosso._

_-Porém, não melhor. _– retrucou Héstia com um meio sorriso.

_-Bem, senhor. _

Mal Emmeline respondera a Héstia, Dorcas bate de leve em seu ombro e murmura para ele, encarando um vulto que acabava de entrar no palco.

_-Dize "melhor", pois ali está vindo um parente de meu amo._

Emmeline lançou um olhar de esguelha para Amus e depois encarou Héstia.

-_Sim, senhor, melhor._ – falou de modo rápido.

_-Estais mentindo._

_-Desembainhai a vossa espada, se sois homem!_ – intrometeu-se Dorcas, desembainhando a sua própria.

Os quatro começaram a lutar e Amus chegou até ele, também com espada em mãos, tentando apartar a briga.

James, que assistia a tudo com um sorriso no rosto, diminuiu o mesmo ao notar que era observado. Ergueu o olhar e notou Rita encarando-o com um ar de poucos amigos.

-Potter, o que você está fazendo aqui? – ela o repreendeu num sibilo. – O seu lugar é do outro lado!

James bufou de raiva lançando um último olhar para o palco, ainda a ponto de ver o sorriso cínico que Snape exibia enquanto fitava a lâmina da espada de Amus com um mudo interesse.

_-Espada nua e falar de paz? _– a voz sibilante e fria dele ecoou pelo recinto, muitos dali gritaram _"Dá-lhe Ranhoso!", _ao que fez James rir. –_ Odeio essa palavra, como odeio o inferno, todos os Montecchio e tu! _– ele retirou a espada da bainha e sorriu. – _Em guarda, covarde!_

-James Potter! – repreendeu Rita mais uma vez, fazendo-o resmungar algo e se levantar calmamente.

-Cadê a Lily? Ela disse que ia sair, mas não me disse para onde. – ele fez uma breve careta.

-Ela está revendo a cena dela com a Marlene. – ela estreitou os olhos. – Coisa que você deveria estar fazendo também.

James apenas passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto debochado.

-Skeeter, devo confessar, o papel de Tebaldo é perfeito para o Ranhoso. – ele disse, rindo, ao ouvir as pessoas dizendo_ "Dá-lhe Ranhoso"_ mais uma vez. – Mas devo ressaltar aqui que ele também teria o seu charme vestido de burro. – completou numa gargalhada.

* * *

A confusão se instalou-se. Cidadãos e servos da casa juntaram-se a balbúrdia e até mesmo os patriarcas da casa iriam se infiltrar na briga, se não fosse a chegada do Príncipe Escalo no recinto. 

Todos os Capuleto e Montecchio saíram de lá com a pena de morte para àquele que perturbasse a paz sob as suas cabeças. A Sra Monteccho sentia-se aliviada, pois seu único filho não havia participado da confusão, mas tanto ela quanto seu marido, sentiam-se extremamente preocupados com o estranho comportamento do mesmo. Vivia a suspirar pelos cantos e fecha-se no quarto, trazendo para o seu dia uma noite artificial. Ao avistar o rapaz ao longe, Benvólio pediu para seus tios saírem dali com a promessa de que tentaria arrancar algo do primo. Suspirando, aproximou-se.

_-Boa manhã, querido primo!_

James desviou o olhar da flor que girava distraidamente em suas mãos e mirou Amus de forma intrigada.

_-Ainda está jovem o dia? _– falou num tom pesaroso, arrancando alguns suspiros da platéia e se controlando para não corar ao ouvir a Sra Potter gritar um "É o James! É o meu filho!".

_-Acabam de soar nove horas. _– disse Amus tentando manter um ar sério ante ao constrangimento do rapaz.

-Er... – ele desviou o olhar da platéia e mirou Amus calmamente. – _Ai de mim... _– suspirou e sentou-se de modo displicente em uma pedra qualquer. – _Tristes horas são tão longas! _– ele o encarou com um mudo interesse. – _Não era meu pai, quem acabava de sair tão depressa?_

_-Era. _– ele respondeu de modo resumido. – _Que tristeza alarga as horas de Romeu?_ – completou, retomando o rumo desejado naquela conversa.

_-Não possuir o que, possuído, as abreviasse._

_-Em amor? _– indagou Amus de modo rápido.

-_Privado... _

_-De amor?_ – ele interrompeu.

_-Privado dos favores daquela a quem amo._

_-Aí de mim! Que o amor, tão gentil na aparência, tenha que ser cruel e tirano na provação!_

_-Ai! Que o amor, cuja vista é sempre vendada, encontre sem os olhos caminho franco para sua vontade! Onde jantaremos? Pobre de mim! _– ele o encarou firmemente. –_ Que barulho ouve aqui? _– Amus ficou um tanto quanto constrangido e se preparou para responder, mas James foi mais rápido. –_ Entretanto, não me digas, pois tudo escutei. Aqui o ódio dá muito o que falar, porém o amor mais ainda! Oh! Amor rixoso! Oh! Ódio amoroso! Todas as coisas primeiramente criadas do nada! Oh! Pesada ligeireza! Séria vaidade! Informe caos de sedutoras formas! Plumas de chumbo, fumaça luminosa, flama gelada, saúde achacada, som em perpétua vigília, que não é o que é! _– falou de modo pesaroso e com um quê de indignação, como se, aos poucos, exteorizasse suas frustrações. – _Tal é o amor que sinto, sem sentir tal amor, amor nenhum. _– ele mirou Amus com um ar intrigado. – _Não ris?_

_-Não, meu primo, antes choro._ – Amus respondeu, segurando o ombro dele de modo confortador.

-_Bondoso coração, de quê?_ – ele arqueou a sobrancelha, um tanto quanto intrigado.

-_Do acabrunhamento do teu soberbo coração._

_-Que queres, tal é a transgressão do Amor!_ – ele se levantou num pulo da pedra e suspirou. –_ Meus próprios pesares oprimem meu peito e tu vais aumenta-los acrescentando ainda os teus. Esse afeto que me mostraste adiciona novo pesar ao excesso do meu_. – ele segurou o ombro de Amus de forma calma e o encarou de forma penetrante. – _O amor é fumaça formada pelos vapores dos suspiros. Purificado, é um fogo chispeante nos olhos dos amantes. Contrariado, um mar saciado pelas lágrimas dos amantes._ – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – _Que mais ainda? Loucura prudentíssima, fel que nos abafa, doçura que nos salva... Adeus, primo! _– ele seguiu calmamente pela rua e Amus demorou-se algum tempo, observando-o se afastar.

_-Espera! _– ele gritou, ao que James parou de modo automático. – _Quero acompanhar-te. Se assim me deixas, podes ofender-me._

_-Cala_! – ele o repreendeu. – _Eu me perdi e não estou aqui. Romeu não está aqui, está em outro lugar qualquer._

_-Mas, dize-me seriamente: estás apaixonado por quem? _– insistiu Amus.

_-Como? _– retrucou James, um tanto quanto sarcástico. – _Preciso dizer-te soluçando?_

_-Soluçando? Por quê?_ – ele franziu o cenho, sem entender primeiramente. – _Não, porém conta-me seriamente de quem._

_-Pede a um enfermo que faça seriamente o teu testamento. _– resmungou James, olhando de forma fuziladora para o rapaz a sua frente, como se tomasse aquela fala como uma ofensa. – _Ah! Que mal conselho para alguém que está tão mal! Sério, primo, amo uma mulher._

_-Bem perto visava eu quando te supunha apaixonado._

James sorriu de modo quase presunçoso.

_-Certeiro e bom atirador! E bela é aquela a quem amo._

_-Mas um belo alvo, gentil primo, atinge-se bem._ – ele ponderou calmamente.

_-Bem... _– James riu um pouco amargo. – _desta vez erraste o alvo! Ela não se deixa atingir pela seta de Eros. Possui a sabedoria da Diana e, protegida por uma castidade bem armada, vive fora do alcance da infantil e débil flecha do amor. Não se deixará assediar por propostas amorosas, nem suportar o encontro de olhos assaltantes, nem abrir o seio ao ouro capaz de seduzir até os santos!_ – suspirou de forma derrotada. – _É rica em beleza e só pobre porque, quando morrer com sua beleza, morrerá o seu tesouro._

_-Então... _– ele pareceu entender. –_ jurou ela viver sempre casta?_

_-Jurou e em virtude dessa economia, comete o maior esbanjamento, pois a beleza, esfamaida por tanto rigor, priva a beleza de toda descendência. Ela é belíssima, discreta demais, para merecer a felicidade em troca do meu desespero. _– ele mordeu o lábio inferior por alguns instantes. – _Ela jurou não amar e, por causa desse voto, vivo morto, vivendo somente para dizer-te neste momento._

_-Deixa-te guiar por mim: não penses mais nela._ – a feição que James exibira foi ligeiramente aborrecida.

_-Ensina-me, então, como posso deixar de pensar._

_-Dando liberdade aos teus olhos. Examina outras belezas._ – Amus disse como se fosse algo óbvio.

_-Esse será o meio de proclamar a dela mais maravilhosa ainda._ – ele mirou Amus meio de esguelha. – _Quem fica cego de repente não pode esquecer o estimável tesouro de sua vista perdida. Apresentai-me a uma dama de extrema formosura. De que me servirá sua beleza, senão de página onde lerei quem avantajou essa avantajada beleza? Adeus, não pode ensinar-me a esquecer._

_-Eu te darei este ensino ou, do contrário, hei de morrer em dívida._

James apenas jogou a flor que tinha em mãos no chão com um pouco de desprezo, resmungando algo e seguindo pela rua. Desaparecendo pela lateral, ao mesmo tempo em que o palco tremia tenuemente e o cenário começava a girar, sendo seguido por Amus segundos depois.

James ainda ouvia as exclamações surpresas dos presentes e passou a mão pelos cabelos, ainda sentindo o corpo todo tremer de nervosismo.

Uma massa de cabelos rubros veio ao seu encontro e beijou-o com ardor.

-Você esteve maravilhoso.

Aquele comentário fora suficiente para fazer James Potter sorrir pelo resto daquele dia.

* * *

_N/Assuero:O amor está no ar, não? Se bem que isso ainda é só o começo da grande confus... digo, da grande apresentação. E o nosso velho conhecido Severus "Ranhoso" Snape, hein? Agora vocês entenderam o motivo do sorrisinho de James quando a Rita chegou com o substituto do Chang..._

_No próximo capítulo, veremos a ruiva no palco. Só para matarem vocês do coração (No capítulo passado, foi a superação), aí vai um trecho da cena II:_

_"-Eu esqueci... – ele confessou num sussurro. Lily se controlou para não revirar os olhos. – Eu sei que tinha a ver com estrelas, mas..._

_-Inventa que eu te interrompo! – ela disse no mesmo tom._

_**-Ela fala com as estrelas e...** – ele olhou para ela num tom de súplica, Sirius que assistia a tudo atrás do palco, prendeu o riso, enquanto Rita estava quase enfartando._

**_-Ai de mim!_**

_**-Está falando! Fala ainda anjo luminoso! **– ele falou isso com um implícito tom de súplica que fez Lily se controlar para não rir."_

_Dessa vez, deu trabalho escolher a cena... mas espero que vocês gostem do capítulo!_

_Kisses 'n' Bye, Assuero Racsama Sorcellerie._


	19. Ato Final Cena II

N/A: Bem, aqui está Lisa Black novamente, sem cara para escrever essa N/A. Eu mereço mais do que uns bons puxões de orelha e azarações para ver se aprendo alguma coisa... u.u. Enfim, perdoem-me, _mais uma vez_, por essa demora exorbitante em postar capítulos de uma fic já concluída... Os motivos são o de sempre - faculdade, estudos, problemas, trabalhos em casa - , acrescentado mais um "bem pequeno", que me faz pensar mesmo que a linha entre o amor e o ódio é bem tênue, e que me fez ficar bem desanimada esses últimos tempos. Enfim, estou sobrevivendo... / suspira /

Chega de enrolações e vamos aos comentários:

**Livinha **_(Não, você esqueceu de mim... Você me abandonou... / chora compulsivamente / Huahahaha. Brinks, brinks. Eu sei bem como é estar sem tempo / ele anda brigado comigo ultimamente e resolveu sumir da minha vida, pois eu nunca acho a criatura! XD / É claro que é importante comentar, mas fico satisfeita se você estiver acompanhando a fic. XD. (se bem que eu não vou saber se você não comentar e... enfim, não sei... Estou confusa... Huahahahahahaha); e sei bem a capacidade que uma faculdade tem de arrancar todas as capacidades do pobre corpo discente... – ou seria docente? Não lembro... u.u. –; mas, enfim, a gente supera um dia. Huahahahahahaha. Fico feliz que esteja adorando a fic! XD. E, sim, o Sirius é adoravelmente delicioso. Hehehehehehe.); _**Assuero Racsama **_(Maninho! Ai Meu Deus, lá vem você me lembrando do "Jack, O Estripador... Eu estou na faculdade agora, sabia/ olha para os lados com medo da própria sombra / Se eu não voltar viva daqui, a culpa vai ser sua/ brinks, brinks / E, como boa juíza/promotora/advogada que sou... Vamos a uma resposta nada sucinta. Huahahahahahahaha. Mas foi o Sirius quem fez todo o trabalho sujo! Você leu! Os fatos estavam ali! Sirius acabou com quase todos os aspirantes a Romeu/ ele recorreu à azarações quando as ameaças verbais não surtiram efeito... Huahahahahahaha. / Ele precisava ser punido! E a punição, é claro, foi ele não ter conseguido o papel de Romeu... / pausa para risada maléfica / E, ah, o James nem trapaceou tanto assim... Ele não mentiu para o Sirius – er... só um pouco, ou melhor, muito - , ele omitiu os fatos. E ele fez por algo maior... O amor... / suspiros /. Os motivos de Sirius eram os mesmo, mas ele não tinha exata consciência disso, então, não conta! E ele também queria se exibir, é necessário falar... Huahahahahahaha. Eu também não consigo imaginar, ou melhor, imagino... Risos. Tadinho do James... Sim, eles tem mais é que aproveitar enquanto é tempo! Ninguém sabe o dia do amanhã, não é mesmo? XD. Sim, ela é obsessiva. Huahahahahahahahaha. E, é bem verdade, toda vez que eu escrevia sobre ela, me lembrava da Rita do filme quatro. Risos. Eu! Eu! XD. Eu escrevi essa parte rindo... Huahahahahahaha. Amo esse capítulo! XD. É; tadinho do Jay... Mas, vamos comentar, a peça é enorme! São muitas falas! Além disso, acho que a presença da Lils faz o pobre Jay ficar meio fora de ar por um tempo... Huahahahahaha. / é minha impressão, ou baixou a defensora do James em mim hoje? Huahahahahahaha /); _**Diana P. Black **_(Er... Acho que eu não gosto muito de ser uma criança bem comportada... / se esconde atrás da cadeira / Está vendo? Foi só elogiar e a criatura aqui demora a atualizar... Lisa merece ficar sem sobremesa durante um bom tempo, não é mesmo/ Lisa de chiquinhas, fazendo biquinho /. Huahahahahahahaha. Eu não me lembro de ter visto esse episódio da TV Colosso... Eu assisti a muito poucos episódios, porque eu estudava pela manhã e só via nas férias. Huahahahaha. É, pena mesmo... Risos. Mas eu gosto da peça por isso mesmo. Sim, eu também acho que ela tem certo teor de realidade, mesmo que várias e várias pessoas cheguem a viver o seu próprio conto de fadas real algum dia. XD. Mas, Romeu e Julieta... O amor deles é tão lindo e, por mais que eu não desejasse que eles morressem no final, não seria Romeu e Julieta se ocorresse de outra forma... XD. Hum, eu também tenho dó do Snape (principalmente depois de certo HP 7...T.T), mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não resisto a tirar com a cara da personagem "um pouquinho"... Risos. É! Sim, é quase a mesma coisa, a própria Julieta explica isso: se Verona não se chamasse Verona ela ainda teria o mesmo per... digo, ainda seria a mesma cidade. Qual seria o problema de, por um pequeno erro, ela passar a ser Mântua? XD. Huahahahahahahahaha. Eu também estou triste por estar acabando... Gosto tanto dessa fic...T.T); _**Lulu Star **_( Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Sim, a peça é bem longa, mas eu não vou colocá-la toda aqui, apesar de ter boa parte das cenas nos próximos capítulos. XD. Eu não me lembro, mas eu acho que eu cheguei a adaptar algumas parte também... Só relendo para saber. Huahahahahaha. A partir de agora o Sr. Ranhoso ganha certo destaque na fic. Hehehehehe. Teremos mais um pouco o Snape e sua espetacular atuação como Tebaldo no próximo capítulo. Hehehehehe. James como Romeu... / suspiros longos e apaixonados /. Sim, com certeza, isso deve segurar a pressa do Jay por um tempo... Jogada de mestre da Lils. Huahahaha. Espero que continue gostando da fic! XD); _**Thaty **_(XD. Que bom que gostou do capítulo. XD. E, sim... Apesar de ter um amor/paixão/idolatria incondicional pelo Sr. Black, não posso negar que James é mais do que um cara, ele é O cara! Huahahahahahahaha. / suspira longamente /); _**Náh **_(Escrevo bem/ corada-mor / Obrigada! n.n. Fico feliz que esteja gostando... Eu também estou triste por AMRJ está na reta final, mas, bem tudo tem que ter um fim um dia, não é? T.T. Enfim, espero que continue gostando da fic!XD); _**Lah** _(Sim, o Ranhoso vai se superar! Afinal, ele não chegou a deixar de ser o burro do Frei à toa! Huahahahahahaha. Sim, é claro que vai ter. Na próxima cena. XD. E, sim, o Romeu vai ser exilado de Verona depois de ter matado do Tebaldo. Huahahahahaha. É; e eles vão levar para o lado pessoal também. XD. Que bom que esteja gostando! n.n); _**Nina Black **_(Eu me superei nessa fic/ corada-mor / Obrigada por achar isso! Eu gosto muito dela/ pega a fic e aperta as bochechas / Espero que continue gostando... E Sorry a super-mega-hiper-ultra-master demora... / se esconde / E, sim, é típico do Sr. Potter perder a fala; mas, vamos dar um desconto para ele, porque a fala era mais do que enorme... Huahahahahahahahahaha. E a presença da Lily não ajuda em muito que ele se lembre das coisas, já que ele ficava mais admirando a ruivinha do que outra coisa...); _**Lily... **_(Hehehehe. Thanks por isso. Os professores foram bonzinhos e eu passei para o 4º semestre, esperando, é claro, que eles sejam bonzinhos comigo nesse também. XD. Sério? XD. Sucesso para ti então, futura colega! Eu pretendo atuar na área federal também, ou então a trabalhista, e pretendo também ser juíza. XD. Huahaha. Sim, eu curso Direito. n.n. É... Dá uma tristeza mesmo... T.T. Mas, bem, tudo tem que ter um fim! Huahahahahaha. James não vai pedir a Lily em casamento, pelo menos por enquanto... Mas creio que seria uma cena bem peculiar... Hehehehehehe. E, sim, James e Severus necessariamente não é algo tranqüilo...risos); _**July Evans **_(Filhota/ se esconde atrás da cadeira / July, eu nem sei como responder essa sua review... Eu esqueci completamente do seu aniversário! Y.Y. Desculpeeeee... / mais uma desculpa, ou a primeira, se você ler aqui primeiro- a que está na faculdade e daqui a pouco vai ter que sair para a aula... u.u. / Vale um parabéns muiiito atrasado? n.n. Desculpe, mas é que eu estou com tanta coisa na cabeça ultimamente, e o clima lá em casa não está nos melhores dias... - e eu também não estou nos meus melhores dias... u.u. - T.T. Enfim, mas eu vou levando a vida... Ficou tranqüila agora? XD. Mas eu acho que, no fundo, a Rita até que gostava do lado meio sedutor de James ao falar com ela. Huahahahahaha. Te amodoro!!!); _**Thatty **_( / se esconde / Dessa vez sou eu quem falo quanto tempo, afinal, eu me atrasei – e muito – em atualizar... / se esconde novamente / XD. Eu adorei escrever aquela cena dos dois se acertando; creio que não pensaria outra forma. XD. Que bom que gostou da adaptação que eu fiz da peça; fiz o melhor possível, para corresponder à altura da original... n.n. Claro que vai dar um brilho final! O que é uma peça teatral escolar sem um esquecimentozinho de nada? Huahahahahahahahaha. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da escrita. n.n. Claro! Mistura que só as baianas tem/ isso me lembra a música de Carmem Miranda "O que é que a baiana tem...". Risos. / Sim, temos nossos segredos. Muitos segredos... Huahahahahahahaha. Er... Não foi necessariamente um posta logo, mas... / se esconde / Desculpe a demora. n.n); _**Sra. Hess **_(Que bom que está gostando! n.n.); _**Talita **_(Desculpe a demora! Desculpe mesmo! Que bom que você está gostando da fic e que tenha gostado da forma com a qual eles se entenderam e o pedido de casamento do Sr. Potter. XD. Sim, eles têm que curtir cada segundo e, mesmo que não tivesse uma guerra iminente, o futuro é algo incerto e temos que aproveitar cada momento que nos é dado... XD.); _**Mrs. Mandy Black **_(Olá, leitora nova! Seja bem-vinda! XD. Que bom que esteja adorando a fic! XD. E, sim, a prévia é para deixar todos curiosos mesmo... Ah, desculpe pela demora... Não vai mais se repetir. n.n. Sim, ele ficaria ótimo de burro! Huahahahahaha. / se bem que, depois de HP 7, há uma guerra homérica sendo travada dentro de mim a respeito das traquinagens dos marotos e o Severus... Aquele "Sempre" dele é de derreter calotas polares... Huahahahahahahaha.); _**Lisa Evans **_(Que bom que gosta da fic! É... Eu acabei abandonando a floreios um pouco, mas pretendo me redimir... / se esconde / Desculpe a demora! ); _**Annizita Malfoy **_(Desculpe a demora... Sério, eu não esqueci de vocês. Eu lembro que tenho fics para escrever, fics para atualizar sempre; todos os dias. O caso é que, nesses últimos tempos, meu emocional está mais do que abalado e tem dias que eu não sinto ânimo para fazer nada... / não que eu esteja em depressão... risos. O caso é que os problemas persistentes acabam me saturando completamente /. Fora isso, tem os estudos e as coisas para fazer em casa... T.T)._

Agradeço a todos que lêem e/ou comentam a fic e ainda aturam minha demora. Desculpem mais uma vez!

Beijos e vamos ao(s )capítulo(s)!!! (sim, para tentar me redimir, pelo menos um pouco, vou postar dois capítulos. XD.)

Espero que gostem e beijos mais uma vez!

* * *

**_Ato Final - A Peça_**

* * *

**Cena II – A Rubra Julieta **

-_Onde está a minha filha, Ama?_ – Marlene andava de um lado para o outro, um tanto quanto agitada. – _Chama-a, que ela venha falar-me._

_-Mas, por minha virgindade quando estava com doze anos,_ – Alice corou ao que muitos dos amigos prenderam o riso. _– já lhe disse que viesse! Meu cordeiro! Minha pequena!... Deus me perdoe! Onde está essa pequena? –_ ela franziu o cenho. – _Ó Julieta!_ - aumentou o timbre de voz.

Alguns segundos depois, Lily entrou correndo no palco, segurando as saias a fim de ajudar na locomoção.

_-Que houve?_ – indagou, arfando. – _Quem está me chamando?_

Alice sorriu.

_-Vossa mãe. _

Sorrindo de leve, Lily desviou-se da amiga e aproximou-se de Marlene, que parara de andar quase que automaticamente.

_-Senhora, estou aqui. Que desejais? _

_-O assunto é esse..._ – ela segurou as mãos da filha e, guiando-a, fê-la sentar-se ao seu lado na cama. Lily a encarou com uma muda ansiedade, mas Marlene fechou a boca quando viu que Alice ainda estava ali, mirando as duas com uma explícita curiosidade. Alice sorriu amarelo. – _Ama, deixa-nos a sós um momento; precisamos falar em segredo... _– Alice abaixou a cabeça e fez menção de sair do quarto. _– Não! Volta de novo, ama!–_ ela reconsiderou, ao que Alice parou de modo brusco e se virou para Marlene, exibindo um ar mais alegre. – _Pensei melhor; deves ouvir a nossa conversa._ – ela sorriu para Lily e apertou suas mãos de forma amável. _– Já sabes que minha filha está em uma idade razoável. _

_-Por minha fé!_ – exclamou ela, alegre. – _Posso dizer-lhe a idade sem errar uma hora! _

_-Ainda não fez quatorze anos. –_ Marlene alargou o sorriso e Lily passou a exibir uma feição séria.

_-E eu aposto quatorze dos meus dentes..._ – ela se virou para a platéia num meio sorriso, como quem conta um segredo. – _embora com tristeza o fale, só possua quatro_ – todos riram e ela tornou a olhar para Marlene. – _como ainda não fez quatorze anos!_ – ela franziu o cenho. – _Quanto falta para a festa do Pão? _

_-Pouco mais de duas semanas. _

_-Pois, pares ou ímpares, de todos os dias do ano, na véspera da festa, à noite, completará quatorze anos. Susana e ela.._. – e tornou-se a virar à parte para platéia. – _Deus dê descanso a todas as almas cristãs!_ – e voltou-se para Marlene. _– tinham a mesma idade. Bem, Susana está com Deus;_ - ela fez o sinal da cruz e mirou o teto solenemente. – _era boa demais para mim..._ – Alice parou de falar por alguns segundos. – _Mas, como eu estava dizendo, na véspera da festa, à noite, completará quatorze anos. Juro que sim. Recordo-me bem. Está fazendo agora onze anos do terremoto e naquela época ela foi desmamada. Nunca esquecerei..._ – suspirou. _– De todos os dias do ano, foi justamente aquele. Porque eu untara antes os seios com absinto e estava sentada ao sol, debaixo do muro do pombal. Meu senhor e vós estáveis em Man..._ – ela pigarreou. – **_Verona. _**_Não, mas eu tenho uma boa memória!..._

Alice começou a falar pelos cotovelos. Lily e Marlene se entreolharam de uma forma ligeiramente cômica, fazendo o público rir.

_-... já correr e tropeçar por todas as partes, pois no dia anterior se ferira na cabeça. E então, meu marido..._ – ela olhou para cima e fez o sinal da cruz. – _que na glória esteja! _–, _que era homem jovial, levantou a pequena e lhe disse**: "Então, caíste de bruços? Quando tiveres mais juízo, cairás de costas. Não é verdade, Júlia?"**_ – Lily corou furiosamente. _– E, por Nossa Senhora, a linda pequena deixou de chorar de imediato e exclamou: **"Sim.".** É preciso ver como vem a propósito uma boa brincadeira. Mil anos que vivesse, eu vos asseguro que não a esqueceria. _

_-Chega disso. Por favor, cala-te. _

_-Sim, senhora_. – ela se calou por alguns instantes, ao que Marlene voltou-se para Lily e tornou a abrir os lábios para falar. – _Mas..._ – o público explodiu em gargalhadas quando Marlene fechou a cara e revirou os olhos. – _Não posso deixar de rir pensando que parou de chorar e disse **"Sim";** posso garantir-vos, tinha na cabeça um galo tão grande quanto um ovo de galinha, uma pancada perigosa e ela chorava desconsoladamente. Disse meu marido... _

_-E pára tu também, por favor ama, estou-te pedindo. _– novos risos.

_-Silêncio, já acabei._ – ela sorriu um pouco. – _Que Deus te favoreça com sua graça. Eras a mais linda criança que já alimentei e, se viver tanto que te possa ver casada um dia, todos os meus desejos terão sido realizados. _

_-Mas, por Deus, era justamente de casa-la que nós vamos falar. Dize-me Julieta, qual a disposição que sentes para o casamento? _

Lily suspirou e encarou Marlene seriamente.

_-É uma honra com a qual não sonho. _

_-Uma honra! _– exclamou Alice, estupefata. – _Se não fosses tua única ama, diria que terias tirado sabedoria dos seios com os quais te criei. _

_-Bem, já é tempo de pensar no teu casamento_. – Marlene falou, como se não desse atenção às palavras de Alice. – _Outras mais jovens do que tu há aqui em V... Mântua, damas de grande consideração que já são mães._ – ela adquiriu um ar pensativo. – _E, se eu não me engano, eu mesma era tua mãe muito antes dessa idade em que és ainda uma donzela. Assim, pois, em poucas palavras, o intrépido Páris deseja desposa-la. _

_-E que homem, senhorita! _

_-O estio de Mântua não possui flor igual. _

_-Ah! Sim, é uma flor, sem dúvida, uma verdadeira flor._ – Alice se sentou ao lado de Lily e, num pulo, levantou-se ao receber um olhar contrariado de Marlene. Todos riram novamente.

_-Que dizes?_ – ela tornou a mirar a ruiva com interesse. – _Poderás amar esse fidalgo? Esta noite o verás em nossa festa. _– ela se calou alguns instantes e, vendo que Lily permanecera quieta, insistiu. – _Dize depressa. Verás com agrado o amor de Páris? _

_-Procurarei gostar dele, se ver me levar a gostar, mas, não lançarei meu olhar mais além, salvo se vosso consentimento lhe der força. _

Alice abriu a boca para falar, mas as outras duas foram poupadas de mais um falatório pela entrada de um rapaz no quarto.

_-Senhora, os vossos convidados já chegaram a ceia está servida, estão-vos chamando, perguntam pela jovem senhora, a ama está sendo amaldiçoada na copa e, afinal, tudo está nos extremos. Devo ir servir. Segui-me, por favor. _

_-Não tardamos_. – ela falou, enquanto o rapaz saía. – _Julieta, o conde está esperando_. – ela assentiu e se levantou da cama.

_-Vá pequena! Procura felizes noites para felizes dias. _

Lily sorriu de modo doce quando Alice falou-lhe ao ouvido e, com isso, saíram.

* * *

Benvólio e Romeu foram abordados por um servidor dos Capuleto que, a mando do seu senhor, fora encarregado de convidar algumas famílias e amigos para a festa que daria em sua humilde casa. O servo viu-se numa encrenca, visto que não sabia ler. Romeu tomou o pergaminho das mãos do rapaz e disse calmamente todos os nomes na lista. Benvólio viu naquela festa a oportunidade perfeita para o rapaz enxergar novos horizontes, já Romeu, vira nela a oportunidade perfeita para ficar a admirar a beleza da sua inalcançável Rosalina. 

Agora, seguiam-se o rapaz, ocultado por máscaras, até a casa dos Capuleto.

_-Dai-me uma tocha!_ – James bradou, voltando-se para os amigos e arrancando uma tocha das mãos de Sirius. – _Não estou para esse passo lento e, depois, já que me sinto tenebroso, devo levar a luz. _

A gargalhada zombeteira de Sirius ecoou pelo recinto e James o encarou com um mudo interesse.

_-Como, gentil Romeu, queremos que dances! _

O rapaz permitiu-se sorrir antes de responder.

_-Não, acreditai-me! Estais a usar sapatos de baile com solas leves. Eu estou com uma alma de chumbo que me deixa preso ao chão sem poder mover-me. _

_-Estás apaixonado! _– ele puxou James para perto de si, passando a mão por um dos ombros do rapas, fazendo-o menear a cabeça. – _Pede emprestada as asas de Cupido e sobe com elas além dos limites triviais. _

James desvencilhou-se dos braços de Sirius e suspirou.

_-Por demais ferido estou eu pelas flechas dele para que possa voar com suas leves asas; e tão prostrado me mantém que não posso elevar-me deste negro desgosto! E sob enorme peso do amor, sucumbo! _

_-Mas se caíres em cima, dominarás o amor com teu peso! Opressão em demasia para tão terno ser._ – retrucou Sirius calmamente.

_-Terno ser é o amor?_ – indagou James, por sua vez, incrédulo. – _Não, bom Mercúcio. O amor é áspero demais, rude demais, violento demais e lancinante com um espinho. _

_-Se o amor é áspero contigo, sê áspero com ele; sete traspassar, traspassa-o e acaba por domina-lo! Se preso estás, nós te tiraremos do lamaçal desse amor em que te ataxaste até as orelhas! _

_-Não, não é assim. _

_-Por quê? Pode-se saber?_ – retrucou Sirius, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

_-Tive um sonho esta noite... _

_-E eu tive outro_. – ele rebateu com um sorriso debochado.

_-Bem, qual foi o teu? _

_-Que os sonhadores sempre mentem._ – muitos riram e James esboçou um ar sério, apesar de uma sombra de sorriso em seus lábios.

_-E no leito dormem, sonhando coisas verdadeiras. _

Quando Sirius começou a contar a lenda da Rainha Mab, que passeia noite após noite, pelo cérebro dos humanos, fazendo-os sonhar com o que mais aspiram ou o que mais temem, James arriscou um olhar de esguelha para o canto do palco, encontrando Lily sorrindo para ele. O rapaz piscou o olho para ela e voltou a atenção para Sirius, ao que a ruiva voltou-se para Marlene, que também assistia a tudo ao seu lado.

-Eles atuam muito bem juntos, não acha, Lene?

A morena sorriu e assentiu calmamente. As duas permaneceram em silêncio e voltaram o olhar para o palco, a ponto de vê-los entrando na casa dos Capuleto.

-É melhor irmos. – Marlene falou e Lily a seguiu logo depois.

* * *

Após o cortejo a Julieta e os beijos que trocaram, os dois amantes descobriram-se filhos de famílias inimigas. Tebaldo, ao reconhecer Romeu, viu naquele ato uma desonra para si próprio e a sua família, jurando vingar-se. Benvólio, o primo de Romeu, vendo que a brincadeira já havia ultrapassado o auge, procurou pelos outros, e assim, eles seguiram para fora. No meio do caminho, Romeu dispersara-se dos amigos e, quando os mesmo notaram, começaram a chamar por ele. 

_-Romeu!_ – Sirius gritava num tom de deboche, enquanto James escalava os muros do jardins dos Capuleto, oculto pela penumbra do recinto. – _Caprichos!... Loucura!... Paixão!... Amante!... Aparece em forma de suspiro! _– ele riu um pouco. – _Recita-me, ao menos, um verso e dar-me-ei por satisfeito! Exclama somente **"Ai de mim"** e rima unicamente **"amor"** com **"dor".**_ – ele gritou mais alto. – _Eu te conjuro pelos brilhantes olhos de Rosalina, por sua altiva fronte e seus lábios escarlates, por seus finos pés, esbelta perna, coxa palpitante e paragens ali adjacentes para que nos apareça em tua própria figura. _

_-Se ele te escutou, vais irritá-lo._ – repreendeu Amus.

_-Isto não pode irrita-lo._ – Sirius retrucou num resmungo. – _O que o irritaria seria evocar um espírito de estranha natureza no círculo de sua dama, deixando-o ali elevado até que ela o abatesse e esconjurasse. Isto lhe causaria algum despeito; mas, minha invocação é razoável e honesta, e só o conjuro em nome da amada, para faze-lo aparecer. _

_-Vamos, talvez se haja escondido entre estas arvores para ficar unido com a noite úmida. Cego é o amor e a obscuridade lhe convém mais. É inútil procurar por quem não quer ser encontrado. _

Sirius apenas assentiu e ambos saíram de cena.

* * *

_-Ri das chagas quem jamais foi ferido._ – James resmungou, pulando para o chão, encontrando-se no jardim dos Capuleto. Nesse exato instante, uma tênue luz ilumina o recinto e o vulto de uma pessoa passa atrás das cortinas entreabertas. James sorriu e afastou alguns ramos de flores para os lados. – _Mas, silêncio. Que luz reluz através daquela janela! É o Oriente e Julieta é o Sol! Surge claro sol e mata a lua cheia de inveja, já doente e pálida de desgosto, vendo que tu, tua serva, és bem mais bela do que ela!_ – Lily apareceu por detrás das cortinas e apoiou os cotovelos na balaustrada da varanda, soltando um longo suspiro. _– É minha dama! É meu amor! Se ela o soubera... Fala, entretanto nada diz; mas, que importa? Falam seus olhos, vou responder-lhes._ – ele fez menção de sair do seu esconderijo, mas depois voltou, hesitando. _– Sou muito atrevido. Não está falando comigo. _– James mordeu o lábio inferior, esquecendo-se momentaneamente a fala. Lily, ao notar isso, lançou um olhar de esguelha para o rapaz e ele sorriu nervosamente. 

-Eu esqueci... – ele confessou num sussurro. Lily se controlou para não revirar os olhos. – Eu sei que tinha a ver com estrelas, mas...

-Inventa que eu te interrompo! – ela disse no mesmo tom.

_-Ela fala com as estrelas e..._ – ele olhou para ela num tom de súplica, Sirius que assistia a tudo atrás do palco, prendeu o riso, enquanto Rita estava quase enfartando.

_-Ai de mim! _

_-Está falando! Fala ainda anjo luminoso! _– ele falou isso com um implícito tom de súplica que fez Lily se controlar para não rir.

_-Romeu, Romeu!_ – ela suspirou. – _Por que és tu, Romeu? Renega teu pai e recusa teu nome; ou, se não desejares, jura-me somente que me amas e não serei mais uma Capuleto_. – ela olhou significativamente para James.

_-Continuarei a ouvi-la ou vou falar-lhe agora?_ – a ruiva suspirou aliviada.

_-Somente teu nome é meu inimigo. Tu és tu mesmo, sejas ou não um Montecchio. O que é um Montecchio? Não é mão, nem pé, nem braço, nem outra parte qualquer pertencente a um homem. Sê outro nome! Que há em um nome? O que chamamos de rosa, se tivesse outro nome, não teria igual perfume? Romeu, se não chamasses Romeu, preservaria a mesma perfeição que possuí sem o título. Romeu, despoja-te do teu nome e, em troca de teu nome, que não faz parte de ti, toma-me toda inteira! _

James sorriu maliciosamente, esquecendo-se momentaneamente que estava na peça. Alguns segundos depois, viu o olhar da ruiva sobre si e sorriu amarelo.

_-Tomo-te a palavra._ – ela pulou de susto e olhou para baixo. – _Chama-me apenas **"amor"** e serei de novo batizado. Daqui para frente, jamais serei Romeu. _

_-Que homem és tu, assim oculto pela noite, que surpreendes de tal modo meus segredos? _

_-Com um nome, não sei como falar-lhe quem sou eu! Meu nome, santa adorada, é odioso para mim mesmo porque é teu inimigo e, se o tivesse escrito, teria despedaçado a palavra. _

_-Meus ouvidos não beberam cem palavras ainda dessa língua, mas eu reconheço o som;_ - ela franziu o cenho, debruçando-se um pouco na balaustrada da varanda. – _não és Romeu? Não és um Montecchio? _

_-Nem um nem outro, formosa donzela, se os dois te desagradam. _

_-Como chegaste até aqui, dize-me e por quê? Os muros dos jardins são altos e difíceis de galgar e o lugar é a morte, considerando quem sejas, se um dos meus parentes aqui te encontrar. _

_-Com as leves asas do amor, transpus estes muros porque os limites de pedra não servem de empecilho para o amor. E o que o amor pode fazer, o amor ousa tentar. Assim, teus parentes não me são obstáculos. _

_-Mas se o virem aqui, matar-te-ão._ – sussurrou a ruiva em tom de preocupação, James alargou o sorriso e aproximou-se ainda mais.

_-Tenho o manto da noite para ocultar-me dos olhos de teus parentes. Ama-me somente e que eles aqui me encontrem. É melhor que termine minha vida vítima do ódio que me dedicam do que aguardando teu amor, minha morte retardada. _

_-Por coisa alguma deste mundo quereria eu que te vissem aqui! –_ ela aproximou-se ainda mais quando viu James começar a escalar uma árvore, a fim de aproximar-se mais da ruiva. _– Tu sabes, a máscara da noite cobre meu rosto, senão um rubor de virgem teria enrubescido as minhas faces pelo que me ouviste pronunciar esta noite. De bom grado, guardaria as formalidades, de bom grado, de bom grado negaria o que lhe falei. Mas, adeus lisonjas! Tu me amas? _– ele abriu a boca para falar, ao que ela o impediu. – _Sei que responderás que **"sim", **e eu acreditarei nas tuas palavras; entretanto, se juras, poderás parecer falso. Ó gentil Romeu! Se tu amas, proclama-o com sinceridade; ou se pensas que sou conquistável fácil demais, serei severa e esquiva, e direi para que tu me faças a corte; mas, assim não sendo, nem pelo mundo todo. _

_-Senhora..._ – ele conseguiu pular para a balaustrada da varanda e segurou-se nela de forma firme. – _eu juro por esta lua que coroa de prata a copa destas árvores infrutíferas... _

_-Não, não jures pela lua, a inconstante lua que muda todos os meses em sua órbita circular, a fim de que teu amor não se apresente igualmente variável para mim. _

_-Por que devo jurar? _

_-Não jures de todo._ – ela silenciou por alguns instantes como se ponderasse e depois continuou. – _Ou, se quiseres, jura pela tua graciosa pessoa que é o deus de minha idolatria e acreditar-te-ei! _

_-Se o profundo amor de meu peito... _

_-Bem, não jures. Embora em ti esteja minha alegria, nenhuma alegria me causa o juramento desta noite..._ – ela passou a mão pela face dele e sorriu. – _Doce coração, boa noite! E que este botão da noite seja convertido em bela flor quando novamente voltarmos a ver-nos. Boa noite! Boa noite! Que tão doce e calmo repouso alcance teu coração, como o que se alenta dentro do meu peito. –_ ela afastou-se dele calmamente e se dirigiu a entrada da varanda.

_-Deixa-me assim tão insatisfeito? _

Lily parou e voltou-se para ele calmamente.

_-Que satisfação podes ter esta noite? –_ James se controlou para não curvar os lábios num malicioso sorriso ao que Lily, notando isso, fez um esforço para não revirar os olhos, enquanto sentia a face ruborizar.

_-A troca do teu com o meu fiel juramento de amor_. – Lily sorriu.

_-Já entreguei o meu, antes mesmo que pedisses_. – ela beijou-o de forma amável e, alguns segundos depois, separou-se de forma brusca dele. – _Estou escutando ruídos lá dentro._ – ela murmurou e, segundos depois, a voz de Alice ecoou abafada, chamando por Julieta. – _Já vou boa ama!_ – ela gritou e depois voltou-se para James, empurrando-o de leve, para faze-lo descer. – _Três palavras, querido Romeu, e ainda boa noite! Se teus pensamentos de amor são honestos e teu fim o matrimônio, envia amanhã por intermédio de uma pessoa que enviarei, uma palavra dizendo onde e a que horas queres que se verifique a cerimônia e colocarei minha sorte a teus pés, seguindo-te afora como meu dono e senhor. _

_-Julieta! _

_-Já vou, ama!_ – Lily voltou-se para trás antes de voltar para James, já no chão, as mãos ainda entrelaçadas. – _Mas, se tuas intenções não são boas, eu te imploro que cesses os teus galanteios e me deixes só com a minha dor. Amanhã, mandarei alguém. _

_-Julieta! _

Lily bufou de raiva.

_-Já vou logo, ama!_ – ela sorriu para ele. _– Mil vezes boa noite. _

James beijou a mão dela de forma amável e soltou-a lentamente, enquanto a ruiva se levantava. Suspirando, o rapaz deu as costas, ao vê-la se afastar.

_-Romeu! Espera! _

Ele voltou-se para ela de modo de imediato e sorriu.

_-Meu amor? _

_-A que horas te enviarei amanhã o mensageiro? _

_-Na nona hora. _

_-Não faltarei_. – ela suspirou. – _Parecem-me vinte anos até lá._ – ela fez menção de ir embora, ao que ele se virou novamente. – _Romeu! _

_-Sim? _– rindo, o rapaz tornou a se virar para ela.

_-Hum..._ – ela pareceu ligeiramente constrangida. – _Esqueci-me porque te chamei de volta. _

Esboçando um ar descontraído, James recostou-se ao tronco de uma árvore e cruzou os braços.

_-Deixe-me ficar aqui até que recordes. _

Lily riu.

_-Não poderia lembrar-me para que permanecesses sempre aí, recordando-me como tua companhia é grata para mim. _

_-E eu esperarei sempre para continuardes esquecida, esquecendo-me de qualquer outro lugar menos este. _

_-Não, não_. – ela disse, rindo. – _Boa noite! Boa noite!_ – ela suspirou. _– A despedida é uma dor tão doce que estaria dizendo "Boa noite" até que o dia chegasse..._ – e soltando um beijo para ele, saiu.

_-Que o sono desça sobre teus olhos e a paz em teu peito. Por que não sou sono e paz para tão docemente repousar?... Daqui irei à cela do meu pai espiritual para pedir-lhe auxílio e contar-me minha felicidade_. – e, assim sendo, James retirou-se do palco, a cena mudando gradativamente e dando espaço para Remus entrar calmamente por ela.


	20. Ato Final Cena III

* * *

**_Ato Final - A Peça_**

* * *

**Cena III –Frei Lourenço e Príncipe dos Gatos**

_-Bom dia, padre! _– James disse, sorridente, enquanto entrava na cena novamente.

_**-Benedicite!** Que voz matinal tão docemente me saúda? Jovem filho, isso demonstra ânimo inquieto, dizer adeus à cama em hora tão matinal. Portanto, teu madrugar denuncia que alguma inquietude te despertou ou, não sendo assim, embora acreditando acertar... _– ele sorriu para James. –_ é que nosso Romeu não se deitou esta noite._

_-O final é a verdade. –_ ele sorriu ainda mais._ – O meu repouso foi mais doce._

_-Deus perdoe o pecado. –_ Remus o mirou, incrédulo. _– Estiveste com Rosalina?_

_-Com Rosalina, meu pai espiritual? –_ indagou, confuso. _– Não; não me recordo mais desse nome e de sua amargura._

_-Boa notícia, meu filho. –_ Remus sorriu. _– Mas, onde estivestes então?_

_-Estive ontem em uma festa com meu inimigo, onde, de repente, uma pessoa me feriu e foi ferida por mim. E, bom frei, sabeis claramente que o caro amor de meu coração se pousou na bela filha do rico Capuleto e, da mesma maneira que a amo, sou por ela amado. Só falta, pois, para nossa completa união, que vós nos unais em santo matrimônio. Quando, como e onde nos vimos, apaixonamo-nos e trocamos nossos votos de amor, vos contarei durante o caminho. O que vos rogo, agora, é que consintais em casar-nos ainda hoje._

_-Por São Francisco! –_ exclamou, incredulamente_. – Que mudança é essa? Já esqueceste a Rosalina, a quem amavas tão apaixonadamente? O amor dos jovens, em verdade, não está nos corações, mas de preferência nos olhos! Que pranto copioso inundou tuas lágrimas por Rosalina! Quanta água salgada vertida em vão para sazonar um amor que não tem nem gosto dela! O sol ainda não purificou o céu dos teus suspiros, teus gemidos ainda repercutem em meus velhos ouvidos! – ele_ segurou o rosto de James e o inclinou de leve para o lado. _– Olha, aqui sobre tua face, aparece a marca de uma lágrima antiga que ainda não foi limpa!_

_-Muitas vezes me repreendeste por amar Rosalina. –_ rebateu James num tom estranhamente sério.

_-Por idolatrá-la, não por amá-la, meu filho. _– Remus o interrompeu de forma severa.

_-E me aconselhastes a enterrar aquele amor. _– continuou calmamente.

_-Mas, não em um túmulo que se coloca um para fazer surgir um outro._

_-Eu vos suplico, não me repreendas! –_ falou num tom brando. _– Aquela a quem amo me paga bondade por bondade e amor por amor. A outra assim não fazia._

Remus pareceu considerar por um bom período. Após algum tempo, sorriu.

_-Ela bem sabia que teu amor lia de cor, sem haver aprendido a soletrar. Mas, vem jovem inconstante, vem comigo. Ajudar-te-ei por uma razão: esta aliança poderá ser proveitosa, mudando em puro afeto o rancor de vossas famílias._

Sorrindo, James beijou a face de Remus e o abraçou de forma terna e agradecida.

_-Partamos! Importa-me agir depressa. _– ele soltou Remus e começou a correr em direção à saída, levando um leve escorregão no caminho.

_-Sabia e calmamente, pois quem muito corre, pode cair. _– ele estendeu a mão para James, que a aceitou, levantando-se em seguida.

* * *

Assim foi feito. Às nove horas Julieta enviara o seu mensageiro – a ama – e, pouco tempo depois, a herdeira dos Capuleto fora desposada pelo herdeiro dos Montecchio, na capela do Frei Lourenço. Ambos despediram-se logo em seguida, aguardando de forma ansiosa pelo próximo encontro, que seria à noite, no quarto da jovem. 

Neste mesmo horário, encontravam-se Mercúcio e Benvólio, sentados próximos a uma fonte da praça pública, o sol escaldante fritando as suas cabeças. O primo de Romeu tentava, a todo custo, convencer o outro a ir para casa, mas o mesmo não parecia muito disposto a fazer isso.

_-Por favor, bom Mercúcio, retiremo-nos! O dia está quente, os Capuleto estão ausentes e, se nós os encontrarmos, não escaparemos de uma briga, pois agora, nestes dias quentes, ferve o sangue frenético._

_-Tu és como um desses bravos que, ao adentrarem os umbrais de uma taverna, atiram a espada sobre a mesa dizendo: "Queira Deus que não necessite de ti!" –_ debochou Sirius com um meio sorriso. _– E apenas haja produzido resultado o segundo copo, esgrimem-na contra o taverneiro quando na verdade não havia necessidade de tal coisa._

_-Eu sou como um desses bravos? –_ Amus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_-Vamos, vamos! _– tornou-se a rir. – _Tu és uma criatura de um furor tão arrebatado como não há igual na Itália e depressa ficas encolerizado quando te sentes provocado._

_-E que mais?_

_-Nada. Se houvesse dois iguais, dentro em breve teríamos um, pois um teria matado o outro. Tu! Mas tu procuras briga com homens porque tem um cabelo na barba a mais ou a menos do que tu! –_ muitos riram. _– Brigarias com um homem por quebrar castanhas, tendo como único motivo que teus olhos são castanhos. Que olho, a não ser olho semelhante, iria descobrir tal motivo da briga? – _ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e prendeu o riso. _– Tão repleta de querelas está tua cabeça que..._

_-Por minha cabeça, estão chegando os Capuleto! –_ interrompeu Amus com voz de temor.

_-Por meus calcanhares,_ – debochou Sirius, adquirindo um ar displicente. – _eu não me importo._

Snape, acompanhado de alguns outros alunos figurantes, aproximou-se dos dois com a feição de profundo asco ao que Sirius curvou os lábios num sorriso debochado.

_-Boa tarde, cavalheiros. _– a voz fria dele ecoou pelo recinto. – _Uma só palavra com um de vós._

Sirius, com um cenho franzido, olhou para um lado e para o outro e depois apontou para si próprio.

_-E só uma palavra com um de nós?_ – ele debochou numa voz falsamente amedrontada. – _Juntai-a com alguma outra coisa para que sejam uma palavra e um golpe!_ – completou em tom de desafio.

_-Bastante disposto me acharei para isto, senhor, se me derdes ocasião._ – ele mesurou de leve, sorrindo de forma escarninha.

_-Não poderíeis agarrar a ocasião sem que ela vos fosse oferecida? _– retrucou, se levantando calmamente.

_-Mercúcio, és consorte de Romeu...?_

Sirius encarou Snape com uma fúria reprimida.

_-Consorte? Pensas que somos menestréis? _– ele avançou alguns passos ao que Snape recuou com um ar superior. Sirius se reprimia de fúria. – _E se pensas que somos menestréis, só esperes ouvir discordâncias. Aqui está o meu arco de violino. _– ele disse, desembainhando a espada. – _Aqui está o que te fará dançar!_

_-Estamos falando em lugar público muito freqüentado. –_ Amus murmurou, numa tentativa de aparta-los. _– Procuremos um lugar mais afastado e raciocinemos serenamente sobre vossos agravos, ou retiremo-nos sem mais nada. Todos os olhos estão fixos sobre nós._

_-Os olhos dos homens foram feitos para ver, deixa-os olhar; não me mexerei para dar prazer a ninguém._

Snape apenas sorriu e embainhou a espada, ao notar a presença de James no palco.

_-Bem, ficai em paz, senhor. Está chegando o meu homem._

Sirius olhou para trás momentaneamente e viu o rapaz chegar até eles com um olhar surpreso.

_-Romeu! _– Snape falou num meio sorriso, ao que James e um Sirius, ainda ofegante e com espada em punho, trocaram um olhar. – _O ódio que tenho por vós não pode encontrar melhor expressão do que esta: és um covarde!_

James soltou um longo suspiro, tentando se controlar para não dar uma resposta à altura de Snape. Poderiam estar apenas atuando, mas a inimizade real entre os dois falava mais do que isso, e o maroto tinha plena certeza que cada frase dita até ali tinha o seu fundo de verdade.

_-Tebaldo, a razão que tenho para estimar-te desculpa o ódio de similar saudação._ – ele falou num tom calmo, olhando feio para Sirius, que se controlava para não rir. – _Não sou um covarde. Sendo assim, adeus, pois estou vendo que não me conheces._

James mordeu o lábio inferior por alguns segundos e deu as costas pra Snape, fazendo menção de voltar pelo lugar de onde veio. Todos olharam surpresos para ele e Severus ficou momentaneamente sem reação.

_-Rapaz, isto tudo não pode perdoar as injúrias que me fizeste! _– ele foi atrás de James e o empurrou, fazendo-o ir de encontro ao chão. James encarou Severus de modo firme e fuzilador ao ver o ar superior que o sonserino exibia. – _Portanto, levanta-te e desembainha a tua espada!_

_-Protesto, nunca te injuriei, mas estimo-te mais do que possas presumir, até que saibas a razão do meu afeto. –_ ele falou, ainda ajoelhado no chão, mas virando-se para ele._ – Assim, pois, bondoso Capuleto, cujo nome estimo tanto quanto o meu próprio, considera-te satisfeito._

Os dois encararam-se momentaneamente. James tentava manter a expressão serena no rosto enquanto sua têmpora pulsava. Snape não conseguia esconder o seu ar triunfante... Algum tempo depois, James fora jogado ao chão, enquanto levava a mão a uma das faces, que recebera um tapa do sonserino. Cerrou um dos punhos com força, contendo a vontade de avançar para cima de Severus, enquanto sentia o gosto de sangue nos lábios.

Sirius resmungava algo enquanto via James caído ao chão. Snape preparou-se para desferir num novo golpe e James inspirou profundamente.

_-Tebaldo, caça-ratos, queres dar uma volta? _– gritou Sirius, fazendo com que o rapaz parasse e voltasse o olhar para ele.

_-Que desejais de mim? _– ele desembainhou a própria espada ao notar que Sirius apontava a sua para ele.

_-Bondoso Rei dos Gatos... _– Sirius provocou, atritando a sua lâmina a dele lentamente. –_ nada apenas uma de vossas noves vidas, com a qual farei o que bem me pareça e, em seguida, segundo a maneira de conduzir-vos, espancarei as outras oito. _

-As vossas ordens! 

Os dois começaram a duelar. James permaneceu algum tempo deitado no chão, observando a cena um tanto quanto estupefato, antes de se levantar de modo brusco e ir de encontro aos dois.

_-Tebaldo! Mercúcio!_ – ele os chamou, nervoso. – _O Príncipe vetou expressamente os combates nas ruas de V... **Mântua! **_– ele se pôs entre os dois, segurando Sirius firmemente. –_ Não, bom Mercúcio._

O silêncio reinou entre os três. James e Sirius arregalaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo. O primeiro, confuso e o segundo, surpreso. A espada de Snape estava banhada de sangue. Lançando um olhar para os seus companheiros, bateu em retirada, sendo seguido logo depois pelos mesmo.

Sirius resmungou algo para James e o rapaz o encarou de modo sério.

-Quê...? – James falou, um tanto quanto alto demais. Todos olharam surpresos para ele. Snape sorria. – _Estás ferido? _– completou, rapidamente. Amus o encarou, confuso, afinal, aquela fala era dele.

Sirius empurrou James para longe e segurou firmemente a cintura, enquanto um sangue jorrava de algum ponto acima dela.

_-Sim, sim... _– ele riu. – _Um arranhão, um arranhão... Basta. _

_-Coragem, meu bom amigo. –_ James aproximou-se dele cautelosamente_. – Não... Não há de ser grave._

_-Não, não é tão profundo quanto um pólo, nem tão largo quanto o portal de uma igreja; mas, é suficiente para produzir efeito. –_ ele fez uma careta de dor. _– Perguntai amanhã por mim e encontrar-me-eis um homem sério como um túmulo. Estou amaldiçoado, posso garantir-vos, para este mundo! –_ ele pendeu o corpo para frente, ao que James o sustentou, descendo calmamente até o chão e o amparando em seus braços. _– Que uma praga dizime vossas famílias! –_ ele mirou James firmemente. _– Por que diabo te interpuseste entre nós? Fui ferido debaixo do teu braço!_

James suspirou e pôs a mão por cima da de Sirius, que ainda tampava o ferimento.

_-Eu fiz com a melhor das intenções._

Sirius tossiu.

_-Que a peste caia... sobre vossas famílias._

O rosto de Sirius pendeu para o lado e James o sacudiu de leve.

_-Mercúcio...?_ – ele o chamou baixinho. – _Mercúcio...?_

O grito de James ecoou pelo recinto, ao mesmo tempo em que ele abraçava o corpo inerte do amigo. O palco tremeu um pouco e a cena girou calmamente.

Sirius abriu os olhos, xingando todos os nomes que lhe vinham em mente, enquanto retirava a mão da cintura e verificava o ferimento.

-Aquele desgraçado! – ele bradou, com fúria. James estreitou os olhos em igual estado.

Marlene e Lily vieram correndo ao seu encontro.

-James, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – a ruiva o repreendeu.

-O Sirius foi ferido. – ele disse numa voz rouca.

-É normal, James. – Lily revirou os olhos. – Ele "morreu".

-Não, Lily! De verdade! – ele cerrou os punhos e se levantou. Marlene e Lily soltaram um gritinho. A primeira correu para socorrer um Sirius ligeiramente manhoso e num estado muito pior do que normalmente alguém ferido de leve poderia estar.

-Mas, James, pode ter sido só um acidente... – ela falou, baixinho.

-Ah, não, Lily! – James se alterou. – Você vai ficar defendendo aquele desgraçado de uma figa? Ele feriu o Sirius! – ele apontou para o amigo, que recebia de forma satisfatória a atenção e o cuidado da outra grifinória. – E ele me bateu... – apontou para o lábio ferido. – de verdade!

-Deve ter sido sem querer, James! – ela retrucou de imediato.

-Não defenda aquele patife! – ele aumentou o tom de voz, tremendo de raiva. – Ele podia ter _realmente_ matado o Sirius!

-Não grite comigo, Potter! – ela retrucou no mesmo tom e muito vermelha. – Eu já disse; isso foi um acidente. As lâminas eram reais antes de serem enfeitiçadas, pode simplesmente ter sido um feitiço mal feito. – ela suspirou. – O Snape não fez por mal. Pára de implicar com ele, Potter.

-É assim que você pensa, não é? – ele falou num tom de mágoa, desembainhando a espada. – Ótimo; Evans. – ele retirou a varinha do bolso. Lily segurou o braço dele firmemente.

-Você não vai fazer isso. – ela disse de modo sério. – Não na minha frente.

-Lily, não me force a te machucar... – ele falou num tom mudo de súplica.

-Isso é errado, James.

-Lily...

-James, é perigoso... – ela o encarou de modo firme.

-Lily... – ele falou num suspiro, tornando a embainhar a espada. Lily sentiu as mãos dele segurarem o seu braço de modo firme e, num gesto rápido, empurra-la contra a parede, capturando os seus lábios com uma certa ansiedade e raiva.

Quando sentiu os pés no chão novamente, Lily abriu os olhos e percebeu James se separando dela de forma rápida, dirigindo-se ao palco com a varinha em uma mão e a espada em outra. Suspirou profundamente.

* * *

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado! E como é costume... Uma prévia do próximo e penútilmo - chora compulsivamente - capítulo.

_**"-Tu, estúpido rapaz, que eras companheiro dele, com ele partirás.** – James foi empurrado para longe, ao que ele rolou sobre o chão.  
Numa agilidade incrível, ambos se levantaram e desembainharam a espada.  
**-Tu, eu, ou ambos devemos ir juntar-nos a ele.** – falou com a voz trêmula, avançando impetuosamente para cima de Snape, desferindo golpes ofensivos e furiosos para cima do rapaz, dando a ele uma mísera oportunidade de defesa. – **Tu, eu, ou ambos devemos ir juntar-nos a ele.** – aumentou o tom de voz, respirando de forma descompassada."_

Até a próxima/ Lisa dá tchauzinho e corre para a aula /


End file.
